Sombras del Pasado
by Inner Angel
Summary: En tu pasado se esconden las claves para salvar el futuro de todos... y tu corazón. Completo! Sak&Sya R&R.
1. Capítulo 1: Sueños

**Atención: La historia y todos sus capítulos han sido editados. Si bien la trama no ha cambiado, he hecho algunas mejoras y agregado algunas escenas. Recomiendo a todos releerla… al fin que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya nadie se acuerda de que va esto… **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo I. Sueños.**

* * *

_**Me veo en tus ojos**_

_**Y tú miras a través de mí.**_

_**Te abrazo con fuerzas**_

_**Y tu piel no siente la mía.**_

_**Susurro a tu oído**_

_**Y tú no escuchas mis palabras.**_

****

_**Pero si gritas**_

_**Sólo yo te oigo.**_

* * *

****

**Prólogo**

_Era el final de una tarde calurosa como pocas cuando tomé la decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de mi vida. Llevaba días repasando los hechos y revisando las notas de mi padre y no quedaban ya dudas en mi mente sobre lo que debía hacer. Era no sólo mi responsabilidad, sino mi deber como líder y protector de mi sangre y mí legado. _

_El problema que se presentó entonces no era de orden lógico sino sentimental, y estaba profundamente arraigado en mi corazón. Hasta esa tarde no comprendí verdaderamente el alcance de mis propios sentimientos y lo que significaba para mí tomar una decisión como aquella. La verdad no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hice. Una parte de mi tampoco puede perdonarse por haberlo hecho. Pero entonces era el único camino y aun hoy, a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de mis acciones de entonces. _

_Mi deber estaba claro en mi mente y no dejaba lugar para tener un corazón… es por eso que tome todo ese amor que sentía y lo asesiné sin piedad el día en que dejé Japón para siempre…_

* * *

"¡Sakuritaaa-aa... ya regrese-ee!!", dijo canturreando con voz disonante una pequeña criatura amarilla que entraba veloz por la ventana de la habitación. Su cuerpo tenía una extraña forma que asemejaba a la de un león con alas, pero con orejas demasiado grandes para su tamaño y aspecto. Era el típico caso del peluche mutante que termina apilado al fondo de la repisa acumulando polvo. La diferencia, claro, es que éste estaba vivo!.

"¿Me extrañaste, siiii-ii...?".

La habitación era más bien pequeña, decorada de forma sencilla pero femenina. Al lado de la cama y muy cerca de la única ventana, una joven de largo cabello castaño tenía su mirada esmeralda perdida en la pared frente al escritorio en el cual se encontraba sentada. Con un lápiz mordisqueado en una mano y la otra bajo su mentón, la chica permaneció totalmente inmóvil, haciendo caso omiso a la repentina aparición de su guardián.

La diminuta figura de Kero empezó a balancearse ansiosamente de un lado a otro frente a la cara de su ama, "Sakuraaaa", dijo dulcemente pero, otra vez, no hubo respuesta alguna.

"Sakurita, ya llegue".

"..."

"Sakura".

"..."

"¡SAKURAAAAAAAAA KINOMOOOTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!".

"¡HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!".

Del susto Sakura se fue de espaldas con todo y silla, cayendo al suelo sin ceremonia.

"¡Porque rayos me asustas así Kero!!!", exclamó llevándose una mano al cuello como para impedir que el corazón se le saliera por la boca.

"¿Y yo qué¡tengo 10 minutos hablándote y tu no contestas!", replicó un muy dolido Kero, "ya creía que te habías ido de este mundo y entonces¿qué sería de mi?... ¿quién me daría mi pudín? ... ¡NOOOOOO!!!", mientras hablaba, unos lagrimones le salían por sus diminutos ojitos negros. Sakura sólo podía voltear los ojos al cielo. ¡Vaya si tiene un guardián extra-sentimental!.

"Bueno ya no te pongas así, sólo, mmmnnn… sólo, estaba distraída", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Cuéntame ya cómo te fue en casa de Eriol".

"¡Ajaaaa!!!!, que bueno que lo preguntas Sakurita, porque estas ante el ¡NUEVO E INVENCIBLE CAMPEON DE VIDEO-JUEGOS DE TODA TOMOEDA!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ... ¡en tu cara Suppy-chan!... jejejejejeje… ¡ahhhhhhh, soy el mejor... si, el mejor...!".

Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su guardián en otro de sus arrebatos de ego-manía. _'Desde luego, hay cosas que nunca cambian', _pensó resignada.

"Mmmnnn, Kero-chan te guardé algo de pudín en el refrigerador por si...", ni tiempo tuvo de terminar la frase antes de que Kero saliera disparado como un rayo láser hacia la cocina. _'Glotón'_, pensó Sakura mientras recogía la silla y se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. Sus manos recorrieron las delicadas páginas del diario en el que había estado escribiendo antes de la interrupción.

Sus pensamientos volaron otra vez hacia sus preocupaciones mientras releía lo que había escrito.

---

"_...ahora que lo pienso se me hace muy gracioso recordar el pasado y todas las aventuras que viví siendo una niña mientras capturaba las cartas Clow, con Tomoyo a mi lado grabando hasta el último segundo de la acción mientras yo, avergonzada, posaba como siempre uno de sus modelos de batalla. Entonces, claro, no era para nada gracioso. ¡Y ni hablar de una adolescencia complicada!!. Cuando Eriol apareció y debí cambiar las cartas a Sakura cards... Kami, nunca tuve oportunidad de llevar una vida como la de los demás. Y a veces me da algo de tristeza no poder ser un poco como todos y tener una vida simple, salir, hacer amigos y no saber nada de magos y monstruos. Pero la verdad es que a pesar de los tiempos difíciles que pasé, no cambiaria mi pasado ni lo que soy por nada del mundo._

_En realidad no sé porque últimamente me he puesto tan nostálgica, recordando todo lo que paso en mis días de Cardcaptor. Hace tiempo ya que ningún mal se ha acercado a esta ciudad y sólo uso las cartas para practicar junto con Kero-chan. _

_Pero a pesar de eso, no puedo evitar sentir que algo va a pasar muy pronto, lo siento en mi interior y no se como describirlo. Es un sentimiento de angustia y nostalgia a la vez. Si, ya sé no tiene mucho sentido pero algo me dice que viene el peligro y que tiene alguna relación con mi pasado... pero¿cómo?._

_Ya consulté las cartas y no me dicen nada, parece ser que sólo yo lo puedo sentir. Kero cree que me estoy volviendo paranoica por la inactividad. Y yo se que simplemente debería estar feliz porque no hay peligros que desafiar, y mi familia y amigos están a salvo. _

_Pero... No lo se, siento que olvido algo importante, que está delante de mis narices y no lo puedo ver... ¿pero qué?"._

SK 12.10.2003

---

Un profundo suspiro se dejó escuchar mientras Sakura retomaba su silencioso análisis de la pared. Y es que muchas cosas preocupaban la mente de la Cardmaster, quien por cierto ya no era la niña flacuchenta y torpe que había liberado las cartas años atrás. No. El tiempo la había transformado en una hermosa joven a punto de iniciar su edad adulta.

Su carácter no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años. Inocente, optimista y despistada, era una joven querida por todos los que la conocían. Pero su familia y amigos cercanos lo notaban. Era algo bastante sutil, pero lo notaban igualmente. Poco a poco se había vuelto más retraída, callada. Ya casi nunca sonreía como solía hacerlo, con esa alegría que inevitablemente contagiaba a los demás. Ahora su risa rara vez llegaba a iluminar su mirada.

Algo le faltaba, en su corazón lo podía sentir.

Un vacío.

Era la ausencia de algo tan querido como desconocido, por lo que su mente divagaba por entre recuerdos y sueños buscando alguna pista, tratando de aferrarse de las imágenes difusas, a sentimientos por descubrir.

Pero como siempre, no encontraba ninguna respuesta, pues tampoco había una pregunta concreta. ¿Qué buscaba?. Ni ella misma lo sabía. En el mundo de la magia, sólo tenía sensaciones confusas por compañía.

Y a Kero.

Agitando fuertemente su cabeza Sakura trató de alejar los pensamientos deprimentes de su mente. "Aun me queda mucha tarea", se dijo a sí misma mientras guardaba con cuidado su diario en un compartimiento mágico del cajón de su escritorio, que garantizaba que se mantuviera oculto y seguro, lejos de ojos curiosos. Particularmente lejos de Touya.

Entonces, resignada, se dispuso a terminar los deberes.

* * *

"¿Qué ocurre amo?".

Un largo silencio seguiría a las palabras del guardián, pero a decir verdad, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la profundidad de los pensamientos de Eriol. El apuesto joven llevaba diez minutos frotándose las sienes con una preocupación visible en su rostro, o al menos notable para quien le conoce tan bien como Spinel-sun. La criatura, negra como la noche, se detuvo cerca de su amo e inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mejor. Sus rasgos traicionaban muy poco de lo que ocurría en su mente.

"Se acerca el momento" dijo repentinamente, su voz cargada de aprensión, "…ella lo puede sentir, y yo me temo lo peor".

Abrió los ojos y miró a su guardián significativamente, quien comprendió enseguida la magnitud de lo que vendría por la inusual solemnidad en su voz, pues si por algo se ha caracterizado Eriol toda su vida es por no tomarse nada demasiado en serio.

"¿Qué hará amo?", contestó la pequeña pantera.

"Nada, no podemos hacer nada, ahora todo depende de ella". Casi con resignación Eriol cerró sus ojos azules de nuevo y se dejó llevar por sus cavilaciones, su mente un torbellino de ideas en busca de solución.

Detestaba sentirse así. Totalmente desconcertado por los acontecimientos futuros. Estaba habituado a estar un paso delante de los demás, sabiendo que esperar de cada situación. Pero ahora no era así, por primera vez en su vida estaba a oscuras y no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

* * *

"¡Mou, ya estoy cansada de tanto escribir!!".

De pie frente a su escritorio Sakura se estiró cuan larga era antes de girarse y con un par de pasos cortos arrojarse en su cama. Después de pasar buena parte de la tarde haciendo deberes, estaba muy cansada por decir lo menos. Durante el día había tenido práctica de porristas y reunión del comité de recolección de fondos para la graduación, la cual se aproximaba rápidamente.

'_¡Wow! Por fin me voy a graduar',_ pensó mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella apenas al cerrar los ojos.

---

"_Se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo la rebelde carta void/hope en su mano, justo después de convertirla en Sakura Card. Estaba observándola de cerca. Su rostro bañado por el constante fluir de las lágrimas. Lágrimas para las cuales no tenía ninguna explicación._

_Entonces, todo se tornó oscuro a su alrededor. Una brisa fría recorrió su cuerpo enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda y hasta su corazón. No podía ver nada. El silencio era tan sobrecogedor que taladraba dolorosamente sus sentidos, asustándola aun más. _

_De repente y sin saber como, sintió que sus pies se separaban del piso empujándola de un salto hacia delante. Estaba volando. Rápido. Un sentimiento de felicidad pura invadió todo su ser. La sensación era tan inexplicable como la tristeza anterior. La brisa golpeaba su rostro secando las viejas lágrimas de sus mejillas y llevándose las nuevas. Su corazón latía en su pecho a toda velocidad. _

_Luego de pocos segundos se sintió caer hacia el vacío. Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el miedo inicial de la caída libre cuando unos brazos fuertes la envolvieron deteniendo, firme pero delicadamente, el movimiento de su cuerpo. Aun no podía ver nada en la oscuridad pero sabía instintivamente que el extraño que la sostenía contra su pecho no le haría daño… Nunca._

_De hecho, jamás en su vida se había sentido más segura que en aquellos brazos. Su calor, su fuerza, su olor… _

_Sintió el cosquilleo de palabras susurradas en su oído… la repentina angustia golpeando su pecho… dolor y tristeza… Dos dedos ardiendo sobre su frente, y estaba cayendo de nuevo. Cayendo y hundiéndose rápidamente en la más profunda de las desesperanzas..."._

---

"¡LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA KAIJUU!!!".

La voz, o mejor dicho el chillido de Touya – el inevitablemente molesto hermano mayor – estremeció toda la casa hasta los cimientos.

Sakura se despertó más que sobresaltada, sudando, y con la respiración sumamente agitada. Le tomó no más de dos segundos a su cerebro registrar las palabras de su hermano. Se levantó de un salto al tiempo que gritaba a todo pulmón.

"¡Ya voy...Y NO SOY KAIJUU!!!!!!!!!!".

Si, las viejas costumbres son difíciles de desechar.

'_Otra vez, el mismo sueño…',_ su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad mientras salía de la habitación. _'se repite una y otra vez… debe tener un significado pero¿cuál?, no tiene sentido… es como si estuvieran fuera de lugar… mis emociones, mis sentimientos… no lo comprendo'._

"¡Vas a bajar o tengo que llamar a CONTROL DE ANIMALES para que saquen al MONSTRUO!!!", gritó maliciosamente Touya desde la cocina, sin saber que en los pocos segundos que le tomó a Sakura bajar las escaleras un pisotón lo haría arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

Si, hay cosas que nunca cambian…

…otras jamás vuelven a ser iguales.

* * *

**INNER ANGEL.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Despertares

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel._

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo II. ****Despertares**

* * *

**In my dreams **

**I was drowning my sorrows**

**But my sorrows**

**They learned to swim…**

**Waves of regret and**

**Waves of joy**

**I reached out for the one **

**I tried to destroy… ****(1)**

* * *

En las agitadas noches de la ciudad de Hong Kong, una figura no menos agitada miraba con melancolía a través de la ventana de una de las más antiguas mansiones de toda China. Antigua en verdad, casi tanto como el mundo, llena de historia y misterios, de profundos secretos, y de una maldición que ocupaba ahora todos los pensamientos del joven de rebeldes cabellos castaños, cuya mirada ambarina se perdía entre las estrellas.

Las cosas no estaban nada fáciles para el nuevo líder del Clan Li, quien hacía poco más de un año, justo en su cumpleaños número 16, había asumido ya semejante compromiso. Desde luego no tenía aun toda la responsabilidad inherente a dicha posición, pues su preparación no terminaría hasta los 23 años, cuando se haría cargo de las Empresas Multinacionales Li – Corporations, además de la jefatura plena del Clan y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, que por los momentos compartía con su madre y los ancianos patriarcas.

Ser líder del Clan Li no era una decisión que se tomaba voluntariamente, sino una obligación de familia, de sangre marcada por la magia de muchas generaciones anteriores de grandes guerreros y hechiceros, hacedores de hazañas y protagonistas de mitos y leyendas, que aun hoy se cantan dentro de los confines del orbe mágico, pero que en el banal mundo de los mortales comunes y corrientes, se ignora por completo.

Li Syaoran nació para ser líder, era su destino como descendiente directo del mismo Clow Reed. Desde los tres años no conoció otra cosa que los más duros entrenamientos en artes marciales y magia, la más estricta disciplina por parte de su Sensei, lo que poco a poco fue moldeando su carácter callado, fuerte, distante, en control de sus emociones, siempre bajo la vigilante mirada de su madre.

Pero su indiferencia y frialdad no llegaban hasta lo profundo de su corazón, donde esos sentimientos que le habían enseñado a reprimir y desechar como simples obstáculos en el camino del guerrero perfecto, tenían un pequeño rincón junto con sus recuerdos más preciados.

La agradable quietud de la habitación donde se encontraba el joven fue rota por la llegada repentina, y no menos escandalosa, de una alocada joven de largos cabellos negro azabache.

"¡XIAO-LANG, por fin te encuentro!!!... si que sabes esconderte, eh?!".

El joven volteó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos y rebosantes de alegría de su prima. "¿Qué quieres Meyling?", contestó en un tono de voz neutro y frío, demasiado indiferente para alguien tan joven. A pesar de lo distante de su semblante, se alcanzaba a distinguir algo de resignación en el fondo de sus ojos.

"Debí imaginarme que estarías de ermitaño como siempre, no sé porque no quieres venir a la fiesta en casa de los Cheng", replicó Meyling de forma desenfadada, y ya una vez puesta a hablar, nunca sabía cuando parar.

"¡Va a estar genial!, escuche que contrataron a uno de los DJ´s más famosos de todo Asia¿te imaginas???... ¡no puedo esperar!... aunque aun no sé que ponerme. ¿Tu que piensas Syaoran?, debo ir en plan sexy-femme-fatal… o mejor de chica-ruda-y-peligrosa, mmnnn¿tu que crees?...". Meyling gesticulaba frenéticamente, como una niña de 8 años a quien acaban de ofrecer un chocolate, mientras Syaoran la contemplaba con auténtico fastidio.

"...!JAJAJA!!!, ya casi puedo ver la cara de Alina cuando me vea llegar con Ryu. ¡Seguro que se lleva el susto de su vida!!, con lo engreída que es esa arpía va a poner verde de envidia...".

"¡MEYLING!".

Syaoran alzó su profunda voz para hacerse oír por encima del escándalo que había montado su prima. La miró con severidad antes de proseguir, "... si viniste sólo a eso será mejor que vayas a fastidiar a mis hermanas". Su voz retumbó cortante como una hojilla hasta los oídos de Meyling, cuyo rostro se encendió de furia en milisegundos.

"¡Hmmpf!, no tienes por que ser tan grosero!", dijo con un chillido capaz de romper el cristal mas fino. "Sólo vine porque tu madre requiere tu presencia en sus habitaciones". Sin decir nada más la chica se dio media vuelta agitando dramáticamente su larga cabellera y saliendo tan abruptamente como había llegado. Parecía molesta, pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba latente una profunda preocupación por su primo, que crecía con cada día que pasaba.

'_¿En qué te has convertido Syaoran?… ya no se quien eres', _pensó para sí misma mientras avanzaba por entre los amplios e interminables pasillos de la mansión Li.

* * *

La cálida luz del sol, brillante creadora de la vida sobre la tierra, es a la vez, la creadora de las sombras del mundo, que se arrastran a su paso, y que lo devoran todo en las noches, ante la mirada pasiva de la luna. Es la paradoja del bien y el mal, siempre en constante lucha, pero atados el uno a la existencia del otro. Es la lucha por el equilibrio, donde ambos combaten por prevalecer.

Esas sombras crecían ahora en rincones oscuros y apartados, tomando forma, alimentándose del odio y maldad del hombre, de su egoísmo y ambición, preparándose para resurgir de sus tinieblas a la hora señalada para su venganza.

"El momento se acerca".

Una voz tenebrosa se hacía eco en la obscura caverna donde se gestaban los horrores del mundo. "Pronto mis amigos, muy pronto serán libres de nuevo y yo tomaré la sangre de quienes rompieron el pacto".

Un sinfín de formas sombrías se agitaban con ansias, babeando y gruñendo de excitación ante las palabras de su protector, muy pronto serían liberadas para esparcir un rencor desenfrenado hacia aquello que las ha engendrado; pues los sentimientos del hombre son poderosos, y la pureza y bondad tienen su reflejo en la más pura maldad y odio, propagados por el mismo corazón humano.

* * *

La atmósfera estaba cargada de mucha tensión, pero ésta no hacia mella alguna en el semblante elegante y solemne de la mujer que, sentada placidamente en su enorme sillón, parecía una diosa de otro mundo. Ajena a los sufrimientos mortales, distante en su trono majestuoso, desde donde observa como la vida transcurre sin afectarla.

Su piel era tersa y blanca como la porcelana, y tan solo las finas líneas que surcaban el contorno de sus ojos y labios revelaban la edad de una mujer de belleza imperecedera. Sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes evidenciaban el poder de un alma habituada a las durezas de la vida y la responsabilidad del poder. Su aura imponía respeto y reverencia, y podía hacer temblar a las almas más débiles.

"Los ancianos del concilio están seguros. Como se había predicho años atrás las sombras crecen en el Este, Fu-Chou se manifestará en ésta generación". Dijo lenta y solemnemente Li Yelan, la gran Matriarca del Clan Li.

"¿Cuándo?".

"Muy pronto, en menos de dos meses los 5 demonios mensajeros serán liberados para atacar al Clan".

"¡Dos meses!...", exclamó Syaoran visiblemente agitado, "... pensé que tendríamos más tiempo".

Sus pasos iban de un lado a otro dejando marcadas las huellas de sus zapatos en la elegante alfombra vinotinto. Su cerebro trabajaba furiosamente en torno a este cambio de planes. Todo estaba previsto claro, pero se suponía que aun tenía cinco años por lo menos… sólo dos meses le dejaba sin tiempo para culminar los preparativos.

El desconcierto dio paso a la determinación en el corazón del Líder del Clan Li. _'Finalmente ha llegado el momento. Al menos así todo terminara de una vez para mi… si tan solo pudiera…'._

"Al parecer Fu-Chou crece más rápido de lo previsto". La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo devolvió al presente. "Debemos prepararnos".

La matriarca se puso de pie con una elegancia innata en ella. El kimono rojo y amarillo que vestía acentuaba la palidez de su semblante.

"No tengo que decirte, hijo, la magnitud de ésta amenaza, pues tú ya has renunciado a mucho en función de lo que está por venir".

Hizo una breve pausa en la que cerró sus ojos en un intento vano por ver el futuro inmediato, pero ni siquiera su extraordinario poder podía mostrarle mucho más que un crudo bosquejo de posibilidades, atadas cada una a miles de decisiones distintas, hechas por todos los individuos involucrados. Al abrir los ojos continuó, "Tu destino es enfrentarlo, es tu responsabilidad como jefe del Clan Li... aunque al final... ya no queden esperanzas".

"Estoy listo para el sacrificio madre. Hace tiempo asumí mi rol como representante de esta familia y del legado de Clow Reed". Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces, fijas la una en la otra como una sola, cargadas ambas de la misma fuerza e intensidad. No eran necesarias más palabras, madre e hijo entendían bien lo que había más allá de los ojos del otro, en el alma. Era un entendimiento silencioso, pero cargado de significado para los dos. Después de unos segundos, Syaoran rompió la conexión visual, se inclinó profundamente en señal de respeto y se retiró sin decir palabra.

Yelan por su parte tan sólo cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por sus propias reflexiones. El tiempo se agotaba, y pronto todos tendrían que hacer sacrificios personales por el bien colectivo de su Clan y de todo el mundo mágico. Ya podía sentir en su pecho la angustia por las vidas que estaban por terminarse, y el dolor que quedaría en el mundo con su partida.

Bajo la mascara de la impenetrable matriarca, latía el corazón de una madre angustiada por su único hijo. _"Aunque ya no te queden esperanzas, yo las tendré por ti hijo, esperanzas en ti... y en ella..."._

* * *

Entre suaves sabanas rosa desordenadas por el movimiento, se podía distinguir una pequeña figura agitarse de un lado a otro de la cama, buscando si cesar el reposo del cuerpo. Pero su alma se encontraba alterada, mientras pesadillas sin sentido sacudían el descanso de la Cardmaster.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad, marcando el ritmo de su respiración acelerada. Una fina película de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

Entonces, el silencio de la habitación fue roto por un suspiro que se escapó de sus labios, junto con un nombre.

Un nombre que la perseguía en las noches, pero de quien no tenía memoria alguna una vez llegado el día.

"Syaoran...".

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**

_(1)__Letra de la canción "Until the end of the World", escrita por U2._


	3. Capitulo 3: Otoño

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel. _

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO **

**Capítulo III. Otoño**

* * *

**El otoño del fin del mundo, **

**La danza de la muerte, **

**El heraldo de los monstruos, **

**El hombre oscuro, **

**El Apocalipsis... **

**Ha comenzado... **

* * *

Las hojas de los árboles volaban caprichosamente sobre el helado viento típico de la época. Era un día más del otoño gris de Tomoeda. Sakura caminaba con paso lento mirando las copas de los árboles a su alrededor quedar desnudas poco a poco con la brisa que las agitaba sin descanso. A su lado, su mejor amiga desde que tiene memoria del mundo, Tomoyo, caminaba al mismo paso con su atención puesta en el rostro de su amiga.

"Has estado muy callada hoy". Sakura se volteó a tiempo para ver unos ojos violetas cargados de suspicacia.

"Si bueno… estoy algo distraída supongo", contestó sinceramente incomoda por la pregunta, aunque no muy segura del porque.

"¿Qué ocurre Sakura?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y desde hace días te noto pensativa y más distante que de costumbre". Sakura sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, a veces se le olvidaba lo observadora que es su amiga, y lo distraída que es ella misma.

"No es nada Tomoyo, de verdad, solo que...".

"¿Qué?"

"Que me he sentido algo extraña estos días, no sé que es, sólo es una sensación, sólo eso". Sakura detuvo su paso. "Supongo que son nervios por la graduación, ya no falta mucho, y todavía no decido que quiero hacer después".

Tomoyo inclinó levemente su cabeza continuando el minucioso escrutinio del rostro de su compañera. Nadie conocía mejor a la dulce Sakura, y esta vez Tomoyo no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar el asunto tan fácilmente. Ya estaba cansada de ver como la melancolía que la envolvía habitualmente, estaba ahora creciendo fuera de proporción. Algo más pasaba, algo grave, y su instinto no le solía fallar en cuanto a su amiga.

"No creo que sea eso Sakura. De hecho, también he notado a Eriol-kun algo diferente estos días. Como si algo le perturbara, al igual que tu".

"¡De verdad… Eriol también!!", contestó sorprendida, abriendo su boca a más no poder.

Tomoyo dejó escapar una risita de triunfo. "Si, él también, así que supongo que es algo mágico lo que les perturba a los dos¿o me equivoco?".

Sakura cerró rápidamente su boca y bajó su mirada al piso mientras se preguntaba a sí misma que era lo que en verdad la había estado molestando; porque ni ella misma estaba segura de que fuera algo relacionado con la magia.

"No lo sé Tomoyo, no estoy muy segura de lo que siento", hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos de su amiga, como si buscara en ellos una respuesta a su propia confusión. "Últimamente no puedo deshacerme de la sensación de que algo está por pasar, pero no sé concretamente que es. Tampoco he sentido ninguna presencia o fuerza mágica que pueda estar relacionada...".

Decir sus preocupaciones en voz alta las hizo sonar tontas y a la vez inminentes. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido y sin embargo, su querida Tomoyo la miraba atentamente en lugar de salir corriendo y llamar a la policía para que la encerraran de una vez en una celda… con lindas paredes acolchadas.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para deshacer la imagen mental. _'No es momento de tonterías',_ se dijo para sus adentros. Dando la espalda a su amiga alzó el rostro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el cielo cargado de nubes.

"También, he tenido sueños extraños de nuevo".

"¿Qué clase de sueños?", preguntó Tomoyo dando unos pasos para ponerse frente a Sakura nuevamente.

"Ya sabes, los mismos que he tenido otras veces… especialmente sobre la captura de la carta void/hope. Ahora son mucho más frecuentes... y más claros".

Ante estas palabras el rostro de Tomoyo palideció visiblemente, algo casi imposible para su ya blanca tez. Una sombra de remordimiento le obscureció la mirada. Como era de esperarse, Sakura no se percató en lo más mínimo de la reacción de su amiga.

Los segundos en silencio se arrastraron pesados en torno a Tomoyo, de pie en medio de la acera, buscando las fuerzas para hablar de nuevo. No, no era nada fácil. Dadas las circunstancias, las cosas se estaban complicando en la dirección equivocada. Tomoyo se estremeció ante su propia miseria. _'¿Como pude…?. No…. no es momento de recriminarme por lo que ya está hecho y no tiene remedio'_. Pestañeo rápidamente para disolver las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en el fondo de sus ojos y que le empañaron brevemente la mirada.

La condición de Sakura era motivo de sufrimiento constante para la joven. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado a punto de decirle todo lo que sabía. La verdad de lo que ocurrió ese día. Pero no podía. Ya era tarde de todos modos.

Además, Eriol la hizo prometer guardar silencio por el bien de la propia Sakura.

Eriol…

En momentos así, es cuando más le pesaba haber hecho esa promesa.

"Sakura, tal vez debas ir a hablar con Eriol-kun, de seguro él te podrá ayudar si es que también ha sentido lo mismo que tu", dijo rápidamente, con la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada directa de su amiga.

"¡Hoe!... Si, tienes razón¡no sé que haría sin ti Tomoyo-chan!". Sakura la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar con un paso más ligero. "Mañana podemos ir después de clases a su casa¿qué te parece?", preguntó mucho más animada, mientras arrastraba a una pensativa Tomoyo.

"Claro Sakura-chan, es mejor salir de dudas de una vez", contestó resuelta en ayudar a su amiga como pudiera.

Aunque muchas cosas debían permanecer en secreto.

* * *

Por varios segundos, Meyling se quedó de pie, admirando las enormes puertas de madera labrada que conducían al estudio de su primo. Las delicadas e intrincadas figuras grabadas eran parte de la simbología propia de la familia Li, y hablaban de su linaje y de su historia. Cada trazo miraba hacia un pasado marcado por la magia y la tradición como pilares de la dinastía más antigua de la china.

En realidad, más que interesada en repasar la iconografía histórica del clan, Meyling estaba dudando en llamar a la puerta, pues aunque ella, oveja negra de la familia Li, no poseía magia alguna, si había desarrollado su agudo sexto sentido femenino, además de ser muy perspicaz y astuta. Ahora, sola ante estas puertas, todas sus alarmas estaban encendidas en alerta roja. Algo grave se avecinaba, y lamentablemente, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Sus nudillos golpearon firmemente la superficie.

"Pase", fue la respuesta que vino de inmediato desde el interior.

Al entrar su primo la esperaba de pie junto a su escritorio. "Gracias por venir, siéntate por favor Meyling", dijo marcando sus palabras con una pequeña reverencia e indicandole con su mano los asientos a su derecha.

Tan inusual era en él una sonrisa como que se dirigiera a su prima con tanta formalidad. Entre ellos había un vínculo muy fuerte, forjado durante muchos años de experiencias compartidas, las cuales hicieron de su amistad algo sagrado para ambos. Claro, peleas aparte por el conocido temperamento Li, los dos eran casi como hermanos. Es por ello que tanto protocolo por parte de Syaoran sólo podía generar una respuesta.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos te ocurre ahora?!!" chilló Meyling entornando los ojos para ver a su mejor a su primo. Esto definitivamente olía muy mal; alerta naranja como mínimo.

"Esto es muy serio Meyling, siéntate, tenemos que hablar", explicó dirigiéndose a un amplio sofá en donde tomó asiento, invitándola con un gesto de su mano para que lo acompañara.

Ella lo obedeció de mala gana y se sentó junto a él sin quitarle la vista de encima. Syaoran no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su semblante, aunque mentalmente tragaba grueso pensando en lo que se le venia encima con esta plática.

"Iré al grano, se que conoces bien la maldición de los Li, así que me ahorraré los detalles...".

"¡HA!! Claro que la conozco", indicó interrumpiéndolo, "... y si no fueras tan cabeza dura te dejarías de tonterías y...".

"¡Meyling!... ya sé de memoria lo que piensas de este asunto, no te pedí que vinieras para discutirlo de nuevo".

"Vale, vale, ya me callo".

Meyling se revolvió en su asiento, poniendo mucha mala cara por lo testarudo de su primo. "Dime que es lo que ocurre ahora". En ese momento sintió un escalofrió recorrer como relámpago su espalda. Su mirada buscó de inmediato el rostro de Syaoran que tenía sus ojos fijos en la costosa alfombra bajo sus pies.

"La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras Meyling es para encomendarte una misión muy importante", cerrando los ojos, hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y darse fuerzas para continuar. Levantó la vista para fijarla en el rostro ansioso de su prima.

"Debes saber que la maldición se adelantó, de hecho ya está en marcha y en menos de dos meses seremos atacados".

"¡¿QUEEEE?!!!!". De un salto Meyling estaba de pie con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder. "No puede ser, es, es, muy pronto...", apenas consiguió decir con voz temblorosa.

"Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer más que prepararnos. Por eso necesito que vayas a Japón y alertes a Eriol. Debes ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que se ha investigado en torno a la maldición. Ellos también serán atacados por ser parte del legado de Clow".

Aun de pie Meyling se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. A medida que se sentaba de nuevo, iba asimilando poco a poco la información que acababa de recibir. Syaoran la observaba cuidadosamente analizando todos sus movimientos, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pues con Meyling nunca se podía predecir como se tomaría las cosas. Al ver que no había reacción alguna, tomó con delicadeza su mano y la apretó con fuerza entre las suyas.

"Sé que esto es muy duro, pero sabes que confío en ti como en nadie más Mey. Ahora más que nunca necesito de tu ayuda, de tu apoyo, si es que aun quedan esperanzas para el final... te necesito a mi lado".

"¡No hables así!", repuso reaccionando bruscamente ante el tono triste y resignado que se dejaba sentir en la voz de su primo.

"No hables como si estuvieras derrotado, como... como si... si te estuvieras… despidiendo". Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y pronto las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Syaoran la abrazó silenciosamente, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza y acercándola con cuidado hacia su cuerpo como tratando de protegerla de un agresor invisible. Podía sentir las lágrimas descargándose contra su pecho, mojando su camisa, el cuerpo menudo pero fuerte agitarse entre sus brazos por una angustia contenida por años. Extrañamente se sintió reconfortado por el dolor de su prima, por saber que aun cuando la maldición estaba por cumplirse, contaba con el cariño y el apoyo de su familia y amigos, los que harían todo lo posible por ayudarle.

Se maravilló por un instante con la libertad con que Meyling podía expresar sus sentimientos sin restricciones. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él mismo expresó sus sentimientos¿cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado?. No podía recordarlo, pero se alegró de que Meyling lo hiciera por él. _"No les voy a fallar", _pensó más determinado que nunca, recordando la promesa que hiciera años atrás frente a la tumba de su padre. _"No permitiré que nada les pase, acabaré con la maldición de una vez por todas"._

Cuando Meyling se calmó un poco, Syaoran la abrazó con más fuerza acercando un poco más su rostro para susurrarle suavemente al oído "No te pongas así Mey - Mey, tienes que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca… hazlo por mí".

Meyling levantó la cara y sus ojos se perdieron en la profundidad de una mirada llena de coraje y determinación. No había dudas ni temores en el rostro del joven mago. Tomándola firmemente por los hombros la aparto un poco antes de hablarle nuevamente, esta vez, como el líder del Clan Li, no como su primo.

"Tu vuelo sale mañana a las 5am, antes de partir los ancianos del Clan te darán todas las instrucciones. Necesito que te quedes en Japón para ayudar en lo que sea posible".

Era demasiado, Meyling sentía su cerebro a punto de estallar, su cuerpo nublado por el dolor, el corazón comprimido por la angustia. Incapaz de tener una reacción coherente, ni siquiera de protestar por tener que quedarse en Japón, Meyling sólo atinó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza y darle un beso rápido en la mejilla.

"Iré a alistar mis cosas enseguida", dijo mientras se ponía de pie con decisión fingida, secando el resto de las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Cuenta conmigo primito, no voy a defraudarte, después de todo estas hablando con la única e inigualable Li Meyling", dijo con una sonrisa a medias en los labios, y en un tono de voz más que forzado.

Girando sobre sus talones se apresuró a salir sin mirar atrás, sin decir otra palabra. Sus pasos más o menos firmes la llevaron fuera del estudio, donde se convirtieron pronto en una carrera desesperada por llegar a su habitación, para esconder las lágrimas que lloraría toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Meyling se movía incomoda a miles de kilómetros de altura en el asiento del avión que la llevaba rumbo a Japón, Syaoran tenia los pies bien plantados en el suelo, haciendo lo único que sabía hacer para relajar su mente y despejar sus preocupaciones.

Entrenar.

En medio de lo que parecía una jungla propia de la época prehistórica se alzaba una vieja construcción hecha de roca sobre roca, y en cuyo interior muchas generaciones de guerreros habían sudado y sangrado en nombre de su Clan. Era una gran sala rectangular que reflejaba en sus paredes castigadas por el tiempo, la historia de una vida dedicada a cultivar tanto el espíritu como el cuerpo en las más difíciles artes de la magia y la lucha. No había ningún símbolo o adorno en el recinto más que el cielo que se podía ver con tan sólo levantar la vista. Nunca tuvo techo pues un guerrero Li debía estar siempre en contacto con la naturaleza, y soportar la lluvia, el sol o la nieve durante su camino hacia la perfección.

Con la gran espada del Clan Li en sus manos, símbolo del Jefe de Clan, Syaoran batallaba arduamente con un enemigo imaginario, realizando movimientos complejos con la gracia de un bailarín, pero con la fuerza de una tormenta capaz de acabar con un ejército de mil hombres si fuera el caso. Las habilidades del joven aun no estaban al máximo, pero sin duda ya era considerado uno de los guerreros más poderosos en la historia del Clan.

Mientras hacía girar la espada de un lado a otro, cortando el aire con precisión, sus pensamientos se alejaban por primera vez en muchos días de la maldición que lo perseguía. Como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera. Sólo existían él y su espada, como una unidad, conectados por un aura verde que crecía y se retraía según los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Pero el momento de olvidar había pasado, y tan pronto como el viento cambió de dirección, una explosión pudo sentirse en la distancia, deteniendo en seco la danza mortal de Syaoran.

"_No puede ser... se adelantó",_ fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar antes de dar media vuelta y correr de regreso a la mansión.

Una explosión que pudo sentirse en todos los rincones del mundo, pero que sólo los poseedores de magia podían captar.

Un desequilibrio repentino en las fuerzas mágicas, un llamado de venganza, un despertar.

¡Ha comenzado!

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**


	4. Capítulo 4: Liberación

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Card Captors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel._

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capítulo IV. ****Liberación **

* * *

**And now my bitter hands**

**Cradle broken glass,**

**Of what was everything.**

**All the pictures have,**

**All been washed in black,**

…**tattooed everything. ****(1)**

* * *

En Tokio las calles estaban atestadas de gente y el tráfico no era mejor. Eriol salía de una agotadora reunión con su abogado, quien estaba a cargo de llevar legalmente todos sus negocios hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Si bien el joven hechicero era un alma vieja, su cuerpo representaba el de un adolescente y cuando le dio la mitad de sus poderes al padre de Sakura, la otra parte de la reencarnación, empezó finalmente a vivir su vida y no la de Clow.

No iba a la escuela pues con tutores ya se había graduado, pero seguía estudiando magia y dedicándose a sus negocios mientras decidía que carrera estudiar en la universidad. Su mayor ambición era llevar una vida más normal, como un muchacho cualquiera. Claro lo más normal que fuera posible dentro de sus circunstancias extraordinarias.

Así es como había decidido mudarse a Japón hacía dos años para estar cerca de sus amigos; así es como Kaho se había marchado ya de su vida para continuar por un camino distinto al suyo; así es como había dejado de ser la reencarnación de otro para ser sólo Eriol Hiragizawa.

El chofer del auto trataba de salir del embotellamiento mientras Eriol se movía incómodo en el asiento posterior, deseando llegar pronto a Tomoeda. Su mirada recorría las calles llenas de gente, yendo de un lado para otro con prisa, parecían una verdadera marea humana que se agitaba incesantemente, agobiada por el trabajo y las responsabilidades.

Eriol se hundió más en su asiento tratando de relajarse un poco cuando finalmente pasó. Una explosión. Una venganza.

"Ha comenzado... no puede ser", dijo en completo estado de shock.

El chofer lo miró extrañado por sus palabras "Señor Hiragizawa ¿qué...?", pero no alcanzó a terminar.

Eriol ya había salido del auto corriendo entre el tráfico y la gente, buscando un callejón apartado, con su mano en la llave, listo para usar su magia. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar el conjuro se detuvo en seco.

"_¡No!. Si uso tal cantidad de magia para trasportarme sólo lograré que nos localicen más rápido... ¡piensa Eriol maldición!"_, se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente, porque ese era el momento menos indicado para ser impulsivo. Así que, sin ninguna otra opción a la mano, se dio media vuelta y regresó al auto, aun atascado en medio del tráfico.

"_No tengo más remedio que esperar, por favor aguanta Sakura"._

* * *

Un grupo nutrido de estudiantes prestaba atención al Sensei que frente a ellos escribía sin parar en la pizarra, al mismo tiempo que explicaba con voz monótona las difíciles ecuaciones. Todas esas miradas mostraban distintos grados de aburrimiento, pero todas estaban clavadas en la explicación, la cual era muy importante para el próximo examen. Todas las miradas menos una, que desde el comienzo de la clase observaba distraída por la ventana, ajena a todo lo que tuviera que ver con las matemáticas.

No era raro ver a Kinomoto Sakura soñando despierta en medio de una clase, lo raro era ver una expresión de melancolía y angustia en lugar de la inocente sonrisa que acompañaba todas las evasiones de la realidad que realizaba durante el día. Su rostro se contraía preocupado a medida que una sensación de peligro oprimía su pecho. "¿_De dónde viene esto que siento?",_ se preguntó mentalmente agitando su cabeza, _"Kero tiene razón me estoy volviendo completamente loca... ojala Eriol me pueda ayudar"._

Mientras contemplaba mentalmente la posibilidad de ir a un psicólogo y pasar su vida encerrada en un manicomio por ser una hechicera que habla con peluches alados, pasó lo inevitable… el despertar… la maldición.

El comienzo.

En un segundo todo hizo explosión en el pecho de Sakura. La oscuridad se desencadenó golpeando de llenó sus afinados sentidos mágicos como una descarga de electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, enviando una sensación de dolor indescriptible a cada uno de los nervios de su ser. Se levantó sobresaltada tratando de recuperar el aire que había exhalado con la fuerte impresión, pero podía respirar. Sentía una fuerza obscura oprimiendo su pecho, drenando su magia, golpeando su aura.

¡Tenía que salir de allí!. Era evidente que todos a su alrededor estaban en peligro. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero su pie tropezó con la silla haciéndola caer de espaldas, el grito inevitable escapando se sus labios.

"¡HOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!".

"¡KINOMOOTOOO!. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!".

El alarido del indignado Sensei por la abrupta interrupción de su importante clase, fue acompañado por las risas y murmullos de todos los presentes. Incluyendo a sus amigas Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, que no podían evitar reírse de la ya famosa torpeza de su querida compañera. Todos reían menos Tomoyo, quien enseguida se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Podía ver a Sakura temblando en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, de hablar. Tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, que mandó escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda y le puso lo pelos de punta. _"Algo pasó... ¡Oh no!",_ pensó angustiada a punto de levantarse para auxiliar a Sakura, pero la voz del Sensei la detuvo.

"¡Kinomoto!", dijo ya algo más calmado, acercándose a ella, "…más vale que tenga una buena explicación para su comportamiento". Sakura le devolvió la mirada y trató de articular palabra para explicarse pero no lo logró. Sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. Entonces se levantó tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo del aula a toda velocidad. Todos quedaron atónitos con su comportamiento tan peculiar, incluso para ella.

"¿¡Pero qué rayos…?!", comenzó a decir el desconcertado Sensei cuando Tomoyo le interrumpió en seco, poniéndose de pie tan bruscamente como Sakura. "Disculpe Sensei, iré a ver si Sakura-chan se encuentra bien", e inmediatamente salió corriendo tras su amiga.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?", preguntó Rika, pero sus compañeras sólo se encogieron de hombros por toda respuesta.

* * *

No estaba lejos. La encontró en el patio sentada bajo su árbol favorito, abrazándose a sí misma con el rostro oculto sobre sus rodillas, meciéndose como una niña de atrás hacia delante y hacia atras.

Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en la espalda de su amiga tratando de reconfortarla. En todos los años que llevan juntas, nada había dejado a la joven en este estado de terror.

Sakura levantó su rostro lloroso, totalmente inmersa en un estado de trance. Su mirada perdida en el vacío, sus facciones ausentes de expresión.

"¿Qué pasó Sakura?. ¿Estas bien?", se aventuró a decir Tomoyo después de unos segundos de silencio, que ella sintió pasar pesados como si fueran horas.

"¿Sakura?".

"Fue horrible Tomoyo, horrible… nunca sentí nada semejante", dijo al tiempo que recuperaba sus sentidos y miraba a su amiga. "No sé que pasó, fue como una explosión mágica, pero...", sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas y Tomoyo se estremeció con el dolor reflejado en los ojos esmeralda, "... era una energía maligna, sentí como... como la oscuridad me envolvía y me oprimía el corazón... fue doloroso Tomoyo, todo el odio, toda la maldad y el dolor estaban allí concentrados... y se liberaron".

Sakura no pudo decir más y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga aun temblando. Tomoyo estaba muy asustada, nunca antes había pasado nada semejante. Abrazó con fuerza a Sakura y levantó la mirada al cielo buscando una señal. En pocos segundos vio lo que buscaba, a lo lejos dos figuras aladas se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

"Todo va a estar bien Sakura, ya lo veras, todo va a salir bien", dijo sin mucha convicción, pero aliviada por la presencia de los guardianes de Sakura aterrizando frente a ellas.

* * *

"Kero y Yue ya deben estar aquí", comentó Tomoyo mientras pasaban el portón de la casa de Eriol y se dirigían a la entrada. El hogar del mago estaba en una zona de Tomoeda bastante apartada y tranquila, al final de una pequeña pendiente y rodeada por mucha vegetación que mantenía la estructura parcialmente oculta de miradas curiosas.

"No entiendo porque no me dejaste venir de inmediato Tomoyo-chan. ¡Esto es grave!", se quejó Sakura, quien después de su escena en la mañana tuvo que soportar durante el resto del periodo de clases las risas de sus compañeros por lo ocurrido.

"Ya lo discutimos mil veces Sakura, tú misma dijiste que el peligro había desaparecido. Además ya llevas 4 detenciones este mes por llegar tarde a clases, era necesario que te disculparas con el Sensei y evitaras los problemas de escaparte del colegio. ¿O quieres que te suspendan en tu año de graduación?".

"¡NO, claro que no!. Pero... la excusa que inventaste de que vi un fantasma me ganó burlas el resto del día", dijo colorada y con dos lagrimones en los ojos, "¡Fue tan embarazoso!!".

"¡Hohohohoho!!!, pero funciono ¿no?. ¡Además lo tengo todo grabado!", dijo con estrellas por ojos y una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, mientras tocaba a la puerta. "Lo voy a llamar _'La Vergüenza Fantasmal de Sakura-chan'_ ¡hohohohoho!!", antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de seguir quejándose, Nakuru les abrió.

"¡Por fin, las estábamos esperando!", dijo con su habitual entusiasmo, abrazando a ambas al mismo tiempo. "¡Pero no se queden allí, pasen, pasen de una vez!", las empujó al interior de la casa riendo sin parar.

Una vez adentro, Nakuru las condujo a un amplio y elegante salón decorado al estilo ingles. La chimenea estaba encendida dándole un clima acogedor, y contra ella se recortaba la sombra de una mujer.

"¡Ya era hora de que llegaras kaijuu!". Touya estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la estancia, con Yukito a su lado derecho, que sonreía a las recién llegadas.

¿Qué haces aquí Onii-chan?... y ¡NO SOY KAIJUU!!!", contestó rápidamente, primero sorprendida y después molesta. La actitud provocadora de su hermano siempre la sacaba rápidamente de sus casillas.

"¿Tu qué crees?. Esta vez no pienso permitir que me dejen de lado. ¡Quiero saber qué rayos es lo que pasa y en que lió te metiste esta vez!!", dijo bastante irritado como de costumbre.

"¡Yo NO estoy en ningún lio...!!", comenzó a decir Sakura desafiante, pero Nakuru interrumpió la pelea.

"¡No le hagas caso Sakura-chan, él sólo vino porque no aguantaba las ganas de verme!". dijo al tiempo que arrojaba sus brazos al cuello del joven como si fueran cadenas. "¡Verdad que sí cariñooooo!". Touya no hallaba como soltarse de sus garras

"¡Noooo!, y ya suéltame".

Todos reían divertidos ante la escena ya familiar entre los dos. Por mucho que Touya luchó no logró deshacerse de los cariños de Nakuru que no se despegaba de él.

"¿Dónde esta Eriol-kun?", preguntó Tomoyo cuando las risas cesaron.

"No debe tardar en llegar", Spinnel contestó sacando la cabeza de un libro. Kero lo miraba aburrido a más no poder.

Fue entonces cuando la sombra de la mujer cerca de la chimenea, quien había permanecido ajena a toda la conmoción anterior, se movió y las chicas repararon en su presencia. La figura dio media vuelta dando unos pasos hacia ellas descubriendo así sus facciones.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo", dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillando divertidos ante la familiaridad en la interacción de sus amigos, "... o es que ya se olvidaron de mí".

Sakura ladeó la cabeza confundida, pero Tomoyo ya estaba en completo estado de éxtasis. "¡Meyling-chan...¡Ohhhhhh Meyling no puede ser!", dijo al tiempo que corría a abrazar a su vieja amiga de la infancia. "¡Estas aquí, no lo puedo creer!"

Los ojos de Sakura parpadeaban sin parar mientras seguía los detalles del rencuentro. "¡Hoe!!... Meyling-chan¿eres tu de verdad?".

La estruendosa carcajada de Meyling sacudió la habitación en respuesta al típico despiste de su amiga. "¡Jajajajajajaja, tu no cambias Kinomoto!", dijo al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

"Tu tampoco has cambiado... que gusto me da verte", contestó Sakura mientras Meyling hacia una cara de protesta poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

"¡Oye, claro que he cambiado... ahora soy Li Meyling re-potenciada, mejorada y más loca que nunca!!". Las tres se echaron a reír como en los viejos tiempos, y Sakura sintió de pronto que las cosas estaban mejorando.

"Veo que ya todos están aquí". Ocho rostros voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación. Eriol por fin había llegado.

* * *

Ya todos se habían acomodado en los sillones menos Eriol, que presidía la reunión de pie frente a la chimenea. "Todos estamos aquí por la misma razón: una energía maligna fue liberada esta mañana. Sólo aquellos con magia pudieron sentirla. Me aventuraría a decir que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirla hasta en el otro lado del mundo".

"Ve al punto niño, ya perdí bastante tiempo...", interrumpió Touya bastante fastidiado, no tanto por la espera sino por el agobio de Nakuru, pero Sakura no le permitió continuar. "¡Onii-chan!!! No seas grosero... perdónalo Eriol-kun". Este sólo se limitó a asentir sonriendo, así que Sakura continuó. "Esa energía... ¿Qué era?"

"Creo que esa pregunta debe contestarla Meyling, por eso viniste¿no es así?", contestó mirando a la aludida quien en seguida se puso de pie.

"Así es, estoy aquí porque Sya...", comenzó a decir pero Eriol la detuvo dirigiéndole una significativa mirada, que la hizo voltear rápidamente hacia Sakura.

De inmediato comprendió que debía ser cuidadosa. Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó de nuevo: "En la familia Li hemos luchado por generaciones contra una maldición muy peligrosa, que tiene el poder de destruir el mundo como lo conocemos ahora. Se supone que esta maldición se manifestaría en dos meses aproximadamente, es por eso que fui enviada, para alertar a Eriol y a todos ustedes sobre ella. No sé nada de lo que pasó esta mañana, pero por lo que me han dicho la energía que todos sintieron… no puede ser sino...".

"El despertar de Fu-Chou", completó Eriol y Meyling asintió levemente. Los cuatro guardianes se estremecieron con la mención del nombre pues conocían bien su significado. Pero Touya estaba más confundido que nunca.

"¿Fu-Que...¿De qué rayos hablan y qué tiene que ver con mi hermana?", dijo perdiendo la paciencia para variar. Esta vez fue Eriol quien habló:

"Fu-Chou es la maldición misma y ha despertado. Lo que pretende es bastante sencillo, destruir a todos los descendientes del mago Clow y a todo lo relacionado con su magia, para después completar su misión de adueñarse del mundo y convertirlo en un reino de oscuridad y terror".

"Pero¿por qué Clow¿por qué persigue a los descendientes de Clow?", se aventuró a preguntar Sakura.

"Porque fue Clow quien creó a Fu-Chou".

"¡¡¡QUE!!!!", exclamaron casi al unísono Tomoyo, Sakura y Touya totalmente confusos. Eriol sólo rió entre dientes, nunca se cansaba de desconcertar a la gente y ver sus expresiones aturdidas, ni siquiera en momentos tan serios como este.

Aun sonriendo miró a Kero. "Creo que es hora de relatar una historia Kerberous".

De inmediato Kero hinchó su pequeño pecho de orgullo y se transformó a su verdadera forma, caminando imponente hacia el frente del salón para tomar el lugar de Eriol. Si algo le gustaba en este mundo a Kero tanto como comer y jugar, era levantar su ego luciéndose con historias de su pasado como fiel guardián del mago Clow. Eriol lo miraba divertido mientras los demás estaban al borde del asiento, ansiosos tanto como temerosos del relato que estaban por escuchar.

"¿Qué no puedes ser serio por una vez en la vida Hiragizawa?", dijo Meyling bastante estresada. "Este no es el momento de divertirse¿cuándo vas a madurar...?".

"¡Silencio!" mandó a callar Kerberous severamente. Meyling lo miró feo pero este la ignoró, carraspeó un poco y comenzó con el relato:

---

"_Hace muchas lunas ya, el gran Clow Reed era el mago más poderoso del planeta, famoso por la creación de las cartas y sus guardianes mágicos. Nadie podía compararse a él en poder y sabiduría. Pero esta era también una época de guerras entre los distintos clanes mágicos por el control de la tierra. Clow sabia que tenían que organizarse para imponer la paz, así que decidió reunir a toda su familia dispersa en distintos clanes menores para fundar el Clan más poderoso de Oriente, el Clan del Dragón, el cual tomó el control de la situación y detuvo la guerra. Pero Clow no era su líder como cabía esperarse, sino su hermano mayor Xiao-Feng, quien era un admirado guerrero y un mago poderoso también. Una vez formado el nuevo Clan, Clow se retiró con su recién formada familia a la isla de Hong Kong, dejando todo en manos de su hermano._

_Así pasaron los años y el Clan prosperó, ganándose el respeto de la comunidad mágica además de muchos enemigos que ambicionaban el poder de Xiao-Feng. En la misma medida que el Clan crecía y desarrollaba su poder e influencia en China, también las ambiciones de Xiao-Feng lo hacían, pero lamentablemente Clow no lo advirtió a tiempo, sumido como estaba en su vida familiar y en sus investigaciones mágicas._

_Xiao-Feng quería más poder, pues secretamente siempre había envidiado a su hermano menor. Su primer paso para lograr sus ambiciones fue atacar a los Clanes de Japón, para expandir su dominio a otras tierras. Traición y chantaje fueron sus principales armas. Todos fueron cayendo poco a poco, pero esto no lo satisfacía, necesitaba un mayor poder mágico para controlarlo todo. Así que después de años de estudios de las artes negras, encontró un hechizo que le daría todo el poder que había soñado. _

_El hechizo fue consumado y consistió en hacer un pacto con los demonios del Di Yu, el infierno chino. Estos le dieron poder a cambio de permitir que las criaturas de la sombra vagaran por el mundo bajo su mando. Pero lo que ni él mismo sabía es que con el pacto su alma quedaría para siempre atada a los demonios. En verdad se había vuelto completamente loco de codicia. Pronto lanzó sus ejércitos de sombras a conquistar el mundo entero y lograr que todos, incluyendo su hermano Clow, se postraran ante sus pies._

_Para cuando Clow supo lo que había hecho su hermano, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Su reino de sombras se extendía rápidamente devorando toda luz a su paso, alimentándose del miedo humano y destruyendo todo lo puro e inocente. Así que Clow se preparó para enfrentarlo y detenerlo… a cualquier precio. Se sentía, después de todo, culpable por haber dejado el Clan en manos de Xiao-Feng._

_Cuando se encontraron la batalla fue dura, Clow estaba agotado pues la magia de su hermano, alimentada por los demonios, era ahora más poderosa que la suya. Por más que intentó disuadir a su hermano de que rompiera el pacto demoníaco no logró nada pues ya poco quedaba de él bajo la influencia de la magia negra. No era sino una mera sombra al servicio de los demonios, así que tomo una decisión, la única opción que le quedaba, aunque las consecuencias de esta trascenderían el tiempo hasta nuestros días._

_En un complicado contra-hechizo que requirió de todo el poder que le restaba, Clow tomó un cuchillo y cortó la palma de su mano: 'Poderes de la oscuridad escuchen mi llamado ahora, pues es el llamado de la sangre que es mas fuerte que cualquier otro pacto. Clamo en nombre de mis ancestros el poder sobre mí misma carne y sangre, que Xiao-Feng sea ligado a mí, que su destino sea el mío, que nuestros corazones sean uno y que su vida quede atada a la mía'. Xiao-Feng miró horrorizado como Clow los había ligado con lazos mágicos. Trato de liberarse, pero ni todo el poder de los demonios podía romper el poder de la sangre. _

'_¿Qué crees que haces Clow?. Tu estúpido hechizo no me detendrá, eres un tonto', gritó a su hermano con una sonrisa de superioridad, sin entender aun las verdaderas intenciones de Clow._

'_Si esta es la única forma de detenerte, entonces que así sea, yo Clow Reed rompo el pacto hecho con los demonios en el nombre de mi sangre', y así Clow Reed pronunció sus ultimas palabras antes de tomar el mismo cuchillo que había usado antes y hundirlo en su propio pecho. La sangre comenzó a correr también del pecho de Xiao-Feng unido como estaba al destino de Clow. Ambos cuerpos se desplomaron al suelo... sin vida._

_Pero las cosas no terminaron allí, los demonios ofendidos con la ruptura del pacto y viendo sus ambiciones truncadas, tomaron el alma de Xiao-Feng y lo transformaron en Fu-Chou, el demonio vengador, quien maldijo la sangre de Clow y a toda su descendencia. 'Regresaré a vengarme y tu alma nunca hallará reposo al igual que la mía hasta que el mundo haya caído a mis pies, y tu magia y sangre sean borrados de la faz de la tierra'. Con esas palabras desapareció._

_Con pasar de los años Fu-Chou regresó a consumar su venganza en tres oportunidades, las tres, fue derrotado y sellado no sin muchas muertes y dolor en los descendientes de Clow, que después de su muerte se reunieron formando un nuevo Clan ahora conocido como la Familia Li. Pero el sello impuesto en Fu-Chou sólo es temporal, lo regresa al mundo de las sombras hasta que recupera el suficiente poder para atacar y consumar su venganza en los descendientes de su odiado hermano, quien no sólo le arrebató la vida, también privó a su alma de descanso y lo condenó a ser el vengador. Ahora en nuestro tiempo y por cuarta vez, Fu-Chou ha vuelto"._

---

Todos quedaron inmersos en un silencio expectante después de las palabras del Guardián del Sol. Era difícil asimilar todo lo que había dicho, pues ésta vez el enemigo al que se enfrentaban tenia un poder tan terrible que escapaba a su imaginación y el peligro era enorme para todos. Un susurro apenas audible se coló en el denso silencio.

"¿Cómo podemos enfrentar a Fu-Chou?".

"Eso escapa de nuestras manos Sakura. En el pasado el Clan Li ha logrado mediante un complicado hechizo sellar el espíritu de Fu-Chou y detener su venganza temporalmente". Explicó Eriol levantándose de su asiento. "Pero ahora tengo entendido que el nuevo líder del Clan Li ha ideado un plan para detenerlo definitivamente¿no es así Meyling?".

Con una mirada de tristeza la aludida contestó. "Así es, por los momentos nosotros debemos prepararnos para la llegada de los demonios mensajeros que vendrán tras ustedes y derrotarlos. Es lo único que podemos hacer".

"¡Pero debe haber algo más que pueda hacer... yo quiero ayudar!", dijo Sakura con urgencia, pues en su pecho latía una sensación de desesperación y angustia que no supo definir. Algo le decía que existía para ella un peligro más allá de la propia maldición.

Eriol le sonrió misteriosamente.

"Estas haciendo mucho más de lo que crees, querida Sakura...".

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**

_(1) __Letra de la canción Black, escrita por Pearl Jam._


	5. Capítulo 5: El Mensajero del Odio

**ISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo V: El Mensajero del Odio**

* * *

_**En mis sueños te veo,**_

_**hermosa niña de jade.**_

_**hecha de puro fuego**_

_**y agua del manantial.**_

_**En mis pesadillas te pierdo,**_

_**rota en mil pétalos**_

_**que vuelan al viento,**_

_**y que nunca podré juntar.**_

* * *

****

Había un denso silencio en la habitación, que se encontraba iluminada tan sólo por las cálidas llamas de la chimenea, que arrojaban extrañas sombras danzantes sobre las paredes. Meyling caminaba de un lado a otro sin cesar, como si tratara con ello de llegar a alguna parte, o al menos a alguna conclusión de aquella larga conversación. Pasaba de la medianoche, y después de contarle todo a Eriol no se sentía mejor. Por el contrarío la angustia se renovó en su pecho.

"Entonces seguirá adelante con el plan". Eriol cortó el silencio y el incesante caminar de de ella.

"Así es, ya lo conoces, es demasiado testarudo, hasta los ancianos del Clan creen que es muy arriesgado, pero él no entra en razón... Tenemos que hacer algo Eriol, yo no me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados mientras Syaoran se sacrifica".

"¿Qué sugieres?", contestó Eriol más serio que de costumbre, sentado en su sillón favorito.

"¡No lo se!. ¡Tu eres la reencarnación de Clow, debes tener alguna idea de cómo detener a Fu-Chou!!!", estalló Meyling dejando que su desesperación por ayudar a su primo tomara el control de sus nervios. "Al menos tenemos que hacer a Syaoran entrar en razón y que tan sólo selle a los demonios como siempre se ha hecho".

Eriol comprendía bien los sentimientos de su amiga, pero sabía que esa era una batalla perdida, y mientras más pronto ella lo comprendiera y se resignara, sería lo mejor.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?. Aunque no me guste, Syaoran tiene por primera vez en la historia del Clan una verdadera oportunidad de acabar con la maldición para siempre".

"¡¿De qué lado estas Hiragizawa?!!!!", gritó histérica, "estamos hablando de la vida de Syaoran, esto no es uno de tus estúpidos juegos".

"Lo se bien...", contestó sin molestarse, "...pero tienes que entender que él hace lo que cree correcto como líder de su Clan, y ni yo puedo persuadirlo de lo contrario, pues ese es su deber. Además, tu sabes que el hechizo para sellar a los demonios tampoco ofrece garantías... el poder de Fu-Chou crece con cada reencarnación".

"Es cierto, pero no me voy a dar por vencida, tiene que haber algún modo de resolverlo, o de hacerlo cambiar de opinión al menos".

Una media sonrisa de amarga resignación afloró en los labios de Eriol. Tendría que ser duro con ella para hacerla entrar en razón de una vez.

"Todo lo que hagas, querida Meyling, será completamente inútil... y tu lo sabes".

"¿¡¡Qué!!!?".

"Syaoran está en un punto sin retorno Meyling, aunque cambie de opinión ahora, el daño ya está hecho… ¿o acaso crees que él podría vivir sabiendo que su sacrificio fue en vano¿crees que ella lo perdonaría...".

El grito que profirió Meyling no le permitió continuar.

"¡No me importa si lo perdona o no!!, yo no quiero ver como mi primo sacrifica su vida en nombre del Clan, no es justo¿qué no lo ves...?".

Eriol tan solo cerró los ojos, su semblante sereno. Permaneció inmóvil como inmerso en una profunda meditación. Esta vez el silencio de su amigo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, un silencio vacío de las soluciones que ella tanto buscaba, pero con una sentencia que se hizo clara en el corazón de Meyling. Aunque se empeñara mil veces en negarlo, no había vuelta atrás para Syaoran, ni punto de retorno en sus planes.

Ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, el destino estaba en marcha.

Era evidente que no había nada más que decir. Meyling dio media vuelta y caminó cabizbaja hacia la puerta. "Me retiro a dormir, avísame si algo se presenta", dijo con dolor en su voz, mientras Eriol abría sus ojos solo para verla marcharse. _'Es mejor así, debemos enfrentarlo ahora, pues nada bueno saldrá de todo esto'._ Pensó entonces en el destino funesto que asechaba a sus amigos y se maldijo a sí mismo nuevamente por no poder hacer nada.

* * *

"Es increíble que pueda dormir tan tranquilo con todo el peligro que se nos viene encima. Yo no podré pegar un ojo en toda la noche", dijo Sakura contemplando nerviosa al pequeño Kero roncar como locomotora sobre la almohada de Tomoyo.

"Déjalo descansar, después necesitará sus fuerzas cuando sea su turno de montar guardia. Ahora Yue y Ruby Moon están cuidándonos, nada malo va a pasar. Y tu también deberías descansar...", contestó Tomoyo con su típica sonrisa.

Después de la reunión Eriol tomó la decisión de que era mejor separase y ocultar sus auras para hacer más difícil que los mensajeros los encontraran. Por eso Sakura se quedó en casa de Tomoyo y Touya regresó a casa a poner al tanto a su padre. Mientras tanto los guardianes se turnaban en la vigilancia, listos para dar la alarma ante cualquier señal de los mensajeros.

"Te preocupas demasiado, tu eres la Cardmaster, la hechicera más poderosa del mundo. ¡Seguro que saldrás triunfante de todo como siempre!".

La charla animada de Tomoyo esta vez no surtió el efecto esperado. "No lo se, esto es mucho más complicado que la captura de las cartas, sólo podemos esperar y defendernos, y yo quisiera poder ayudar más... No puedo deshacerme de esta sensación de que algo importante se me olvida, siento una opresión en mi pecho Tomoyo...".

La mirada de Sakura buscó apoyo en los ojos de su amiga, pero Tomoyo se dio vuelta fingiendo buscar algo en los cajones del tocador. "No vale de nada angustiarse más Sakura, lo que tiene que venir llegará así que hay que estar preparados. Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado y tu tienes que reponer fuerzas".

"Si, supongo que tienes razón... buenas noches Tomoyo", dijo resignada al tiempo que se acurrucaba en la cama al lado de Kero.

"Buenas noches Sakura", contestó Tomoyo mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación y ocultaba sus ojos violetas empañados de silenciosas lágrimas.

* * *

La noche típicamente tranquila de Tomoeda permitió a todos sus habitantes descansar, completamente ajenos a la noche de sangre que corría por los enormes terrenos de la Mansión Li en Hong Kong. Allí la lucha con los demonios mensajeros había comenzado casi inmediatamente después de la explosión que los liberó.

Los dos primeros mensajeros habían atacado simultáneamente en pleno centro de la ciudad. Los guerreros del Clan Li y de otros clanes amigos acudieron en seguida a neutralizarlos con éxito, aunque no sin la perdida de muchas vidas. Sobre todo de inocentes ciudadanos que se encontraron repentinamente atrapados en medio de una guerra mágica. Esta vez sería difícil para el Clan dar explicaciones a las autoridades de lo ocurrido y mantener oculto el secreto de la magia con tantos testigos a los que modificarles la memoria.

Pero mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en la ciudad apareció el tercero, el Mensajero del Odio, que aprovechó la debilidad de las defensas de la Mansión Li para atacar. Las primeras defensas no pudieron resistir mucho y hacia horas que los últimos habían caído. Ya sólo quedaban los sellos mágicos de la mansión que impedían la entrada del demonio, aunque estos no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

'_Date prisa hijo',_ pensaba angustiada la poderosa matriarca Yelan mientras se alistaba con sus hijas a enfrentar la inminente caída de la última protección. La batalla aquí había resultado terrible. Todos los guerreros del Clan estaban muertos… muertos por su propia mano, pues esa es la maldición que lleva consigo el tercer mensajero. Su poder se extiende hacia los corazones de sus enemigos llenándolos de un odio irracional, convirtiéndolos en asesinos de sus propios compañeros de armas, hasta que no queda ninguno en pie.

Ese fue el panorama que recibió a Syaoran y a Ryu, líder del Clan Feng, a su llegada a la mansión junto con los guerreros sobrevivientes de la batalla en la ciudad. Una visión apocalíptica, con un campo regado de sangre, lleno de los cuerpos sin vida de amigos y familiares; tal era el trabajo de la maldición que asechaba a los Li desde hacia varias generaciones: el exterminio de todos los relacionados a la magia de Clow y de todos los que se interpusieran en el camino hacia el control total del mundo mágico.

Era una noche sin luna y caía una ligera llovizna. Estaba oscuro, sin embargo podía verse claramente como sus puños estaban cerrados, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que los apretaba, cortando la circulación de sangre a sus dedos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente en el esfuerzo por contener la furia e impotencia ante el morboso espectáculo dejado por el mensajero.

"¡Maldito Fu-Chou, me las vas a pagar!!!!", gritó Syaoran al tiempo que junto con los demás emprendía la carrera hacia la Mansión.

Y allí lo encontraron, golpeando las enormes puertas de entrada con su báculo, el cual emitía una energía visible de color negro azulado y que azotaba sin parar la mansión buscando debilitar sus sellos protectores. El Mensajero del Odio tenía el aspecto de una sombra humana, sin rostro y con una cabellera larga y negra que se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera un manto protector.

Syaoran no perdió tiempo, y de inmediato extendió la legendaria espada del Clan Li frente a su rostro, tomándola por sus extremos con ambas manos: "¡Dios del viento ven a mí!!", gritó y enseguida del arma surgieron fuertes ráfagas de aire que envolvieron al demonio, alzándolo por los aires y arrojándolo lejos de su objetivo. Pero el ataque lejos de hacerle daño no logró otra cosa más que enfurecerlo. El mensajero se puso de pie de rápidamente y golpeó el suelo con su báculo, haciendo surgir de él ondas de energía obscura que se expandían en todas direcciones como olas de agua en un estanque, emitiendo cada una distintas notas disonantes.

"¡Cuidado, no dejen que los toque!", gritó Ryu por encima del ruido, al tiempo que con su arco creaba un campo de energía que lo protegió a él y a algunos de sus compañeros de Clan. Syaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse también, pero otros no fueron tan afortunados. Al menos seis guerreros fueron golpeados directamente por las ondas y enseguida sus ojos se tornaron rojos, como inyectados de sangre y comenzaron a atacar a sus compañeros más cercanos.

Pronto la situación fue un caos, amigos luchaban uno contra otro en una danza macabra que era acompañada por la risa siniestra del Mensajero del Odio, el cual no ocultaba su deleite ante el espectáculo. Pero lo peor era que no había forma de romper el hechizo bajo el que eran controlados. Una vez que se es víctima de la magia de los Mensajeros es imposible volver.

Así es que sólo quedaba una alternativa.

Sacrificarlos.

Pero Syaoran no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Corrió a toda velocidad y con un salto bajó su espada en un arco mortal directamente sobre el Mensajero, cortando en seco su risa. Las chispas saltaron en todas direcciones producto del contacto entre báculo y espada. Este Mensajero a diferencia de los primeros tenía ciertas habilidades de combate y no sólo se escudaba en las víctimas de sus poderes.

Syaoran continuó golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas pero todos sus movimientos eran hábilmente bloqueados. Durante varios minutos ambos siguieron luchando. Syaoran estudiaba con cada golpe los movimientos de su oponente en busca de una debilidad, y la encontró. Aprovechando una pequeña brecha en sus defensas atacó directo al brazo izquierdo del Mensajero abriendo una profunda herida y obligándolo a soltar el báculo.

Se separaron entonces de un salto, Syaoran en posición de ataque, de cuclillas frente a su oponente, el cual retrocedió unos pasos y pareció por un momento desconcertado con el ataque certero del joven delante de él. Pero pronto se recobró, irguiéndose y extendiendo delante de sí su brazo lastimado.

La herida no sangraba, por el contrarío comenzó a cerrarse lentamente ante la mirada atónita de Syaoran. Un descuido momentáneo que aprovechó el mensajero para contraatacar. Su larga cabellera negra se desenrolló de su cuerpo como si fuera una enorme serpiente y salió disparada en dirección de Syaoran, envolviéndolo completamente y dejándolo inmóvil.

"¡Maldito!... ahhhhggg". No alcanzó a decir más, de sus ataduras surgían fuertes descargas de energía que debilitaban su cuerpo. Por más que intentaba liberarse no lo conseguía y la fuerza con la que era apretado lo comenzaba a asfixiar.

Las descargas cesaron y una risa macabra cortó de nuevo el aire nocturno.

"No tienes escapatoria, ríndete ahora Líder del Clan Li y tu muerte será rápida". La mirada de Syaoran se volvió más determinada que nunca. "Necesitaras más que estos trucos para acabarme".

Con la espada aun en la mano logró mover su muñeca lo suficiente para cortar parte de sus ataduras, entonces su aura de un profundo color verde, se hizo visible y como un escudo comenzó a expandirse a su alrededor desgarrando el resto de sus ataduras hasta liberarse. Un grito de dolor salió del mensajero, cuyo cabello yacía en pedazos por todas partes, agitándose con vida propia y arrastrándose en todas direcciones, como tratando de volver a conectarse con su amo.

"¡Idiota… Debiste rendirte cuando pudiste… ahora lo pagaras!", gimió el mensajero hecho una furia y con un rápido movimiento se lanzó por su báculo que se encontraba tirado a poca distancia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, una flecha ardiendo en un fuego azulado se clavó en su mano haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

"Deja de jugar amigo y acábalo ya", dijo Ryu con el arco aun en su mano y una media sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro. Syaoran sólo asintió por respuesta y colocando su espada a la altura de sus ojos gritó: "¡Dios del Trueno, ataca!!!".

El cuerpo del mensajero se contorsionaba bajo las terribles descargas eléctricas que lo azotaban. Cuando cesaron Syaoran ya estaba encima de él, y sin mayores preámbulos bajó su espada y la clavó directamente sobre el lugar donde los humanos tienen el corazón.

Un horrible chillido salió de la criatura, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse como si fuera hecho de polvo y arena, mientras que del lugar donde se clavó la espada un humo pútrido y denso salía de los restos y se elevaba hasta perderse de vista en la negrura de la noche.

* * *

"La batalla ha sido más terrible de lo que imaginaba, hemos perdido a muchos hermanos y apenas han venido tres mensajeros", se lamentaba Yelan ante el Concilio de emergencia que había sido reunido en la mansión Li para dar cuenta de la situación y de los daños sufridos hasta el momento.

"Así es", dijo el más anciano de los patriarcas del Clan, que presidía la reunión sentado al frente del enorme salón, con los otros tres patriarcas a su lado. Los representantes de otros clanes miembros del Concilio también estaban presentes.

"Este es sólo el comienzo de la maldición, aun más muerte ha de venir antes del final, que sus almas encuentren el camino", todos bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto por los muertos pasados y los que aun estaban por venir.

"Pero no hay tiempo de lamentarse ahora", continuó después de un breve silencio, "¿qué se sabe de los mensajeros restantes?".

Syaoran tomó entonces la palabra. "Quedan dos por eliminar, el Mensajero de la Oscuridad y el Mensajero de la Sangre. No hemos tenido señales de su presencia aquí, así que es de suponer que estos deben dirigirse a Japón en busca de los demás miembros del legado".

"Si, así debe ser", asintió el patriarca, "pero ¿podrán ellos arreglárselas solos?, es vital que salgan bien librados del ataque en función de nuestros planes".

"Confío en que todo saldrá según lo previsto. De todas formas en las condiciones en la que nos encontramos ahora no será posible enviarles ayuda", dijo firmemente Syaoran, sin que en su semblante se reflejara ninguna emoción. "Hiragizawa está preparado y sabe bien cual es su misión, a toda costa mantendrá a la Cardmaster segura y con vida hasta la batalla final con Fu-Chou".

"Muy bien, entonces sólo queda preparar nuestras defensas para el próximo ataque...", continuó diciendo el venerable anciano, repartiendo instrucciones y coordinando los planes de defensa con los representantes del Concilio, pero Li Yelan ya no le prestó ninguna atención a sus palabras. Su mirada estaba clavada en su único hijo, y sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí, en Japón, donde la joven Cardmaster dormía ajena a su verdadero papel en esta guerra.

_"La última esperanza donde ya no queda ninguna"._

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**


	6. Capítulo 6: Sangre y Oscuridad

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo VI: Sangre y Oscuridad.**

* * *

_**I see blood**_

_**Running down the streets,**_

_**Drowning everyone**_

_**In a sea of despair.**_

_**And the rest of the world**_

_**Is colourless,**_

_**Except for the green**_

_**of your beautiful eyes.**_

* * *

****

El intermedio entre clases era siempre un caos en la Secundaria Tomoeda. Alumnos yendo de un lado a otro hacia distintas aulas, buscando libros en sus casilleros o conversando en los pasillos. Todo en los escasos minutos que tienen para relajarse antes de la siguiente lección.

Un punto popular de reunión era el baño de las chicas en el segundo piso, en donde un grupo conversaba muy animado antes del siguiente período.

"Sakura-chan te noto algo cansada¿no dormiste bien???", dijo una voz cargada de sincera preocupación, pero que en cuestión de segundos y sin esperar una respuesta a la pregunta, se convirtió en un alarido lleno de alegría:

"¡Apuesto mi almuerzo a que se queda dormida en clase de química!".

Tal anuncio de Rika desató las risas de todas las presentes. "¡Ahhhh nooo!!, ni loca, esa apuesta es 99 por ciento segura, yo no voy". Contestó riendo Chiharu, con la mirada fija en el rostro sonrojado a más no poder de Sakura, que no hallaba apoyo ni en Tomoyo, quien ya se reía discretamente en una esquina.

"No es justo, saben que la voz del Sensei me da sueño…", se quejaba Sakura por lo bajo con una media sonrisa que delataba que las bromas de sus amigas la avergonzaban, pero en modo alguno la molestaban. Por lo menos sus ocurrencias la hacían relajarse y olvidarse por algunos momentos de sus preocupaciones sobre la maldición. Y es que no había parado de pensar en ello en toda la mañana. Por primera vez era seguro que no se dormiría en clase de química, al igual que casi no durmió nada en toda la noche anterior, dando vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de Eriol y Kero sobre esta nueva amenaza.

"¡Pues yo si voy, acepto la apuesta Rika!! Tengo fe en ti Sakura-chan, no me falles…", contestó una joven rubia llamada Lita, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Rika para sellar la apuesta. Hacia dos años que Lita se había mudado a Tomoeda e iba en el mismo curso que las demás. Era una joven sencilla, aunque algo alocada a su modo, como el resto de las chicas, por lo que se había integrado bien dentro del grupo de amistades de Sakura.

"Esta apuesta va a ser pan comido", exclamó Rika al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, "Será mejor que nos marchemos, la clase está por empezar". Todas se movieron siguiendo a Rika pero Chiharu se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia la puerta del retrete donde Naoko estaba encerrada desde que entraron al baño.

"Naoko ¿qué haces?, ya nos vamos".

"Ya va, que todavía no termino…".

"No me extraña, siempre has sido una catarata sin fin". El comentario de Chiharu se ganó las risas de todas.

"Te esperamos afuera, oírte me hace sentir que me ahogo", replicó Rika entre más risas.

Una vez afuera Tomoyo tomó del brazo a Sakura: "Nosotras nos adelantamos", dijo alejándose rápido de sus compañeras. Sólo cuando hubo puesto suficiente distancia entre ellas miró directamente a Sakura, dejando translucir algo de preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien Sakura?. ¿Has sentido alguna presencia extraña?. Te noto algo pálida…", dijo casi atropellando las palabras, inquieta ante el rostro fatigado de su amiga.

"No, aun nada. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, solo algo cansada".

"Ya veo… ¡Entonces Rika va a ganar otra vez!!!!".

"¡Mou, Tomoyo-chan tu también!", se quejó Sakura haciendo un puchero, que la hacia verse más Kawaii a los ojos de su amiga.

Tomoyo siguió riendo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. _"Todo va a salir bien",_ pensó más para darse ánimos que porque lo creyera en verdad. Ella tampoco había dormido la noche anterior, más que por la preocupación de la maldición, por el remordimiento de conciencia. _"Por qué dejé que Eriol me convenciera de todo esto",_ pensó sin parar toda la noche. Una voz en su cabeza le daba siempre la misma respuesta: _"Tu sabes bien el por qué…"_.

* * *

Más atrás, en el pasillo frente al baño, el resto de las chicas comenzó a impacientarse. "¡Naoko, ya apúrate!!", gritó Chiharu abriendo un poco la puerta para hacerse oír, "…o llegamos tarde a la siguiente clase".

"¡Ya voyyyyy…!", contestó mientras salía agitada del retrete, deteniéndose frente al amplio espejo para acomodarse un poco antes de salir. Justo en ese instante un pequeño reflejo llamó su atención. Sobre el lavabo estaba una pequeña y perfecta esfera plateada del tamaño de una moneda. "Que bonita…", dijo para si misma casi como en trance, sin poder despegar los ojos de su brillante superficie, de la forma delicada en que las formas y colores se reflejaban en una imitación del mundo que la rodeaba. Un suave destello parecía salir de su interior, parpadeando incesantemente como un faro que envía señales a distancia.

Naoko la tomó entonces en sus manos y le sorprendió de inmediato que al tacto fuese caliente y no fría como el metal. La aproximó con cuidado a su rostro para examinarla mejor. _"¿Qué será?",_ pensó, y en ese mismo instante la esfera cambió repentinamente su color a un rojo intenso y se puso más caliente. Antes de poder hacer nada la esfera cobro vida propia y se escurrió de entre sus dedos, saliendo disparada hacia su rostro e introduciéndose con fuerza en su fosa nasal derecha.

Los ruidos de la escuela ahogaron sus gritos de dolor.

Afuera sus amigas conversaban ajenas a todo cuando por fin Naoko salió del baño, "Ufffff, ya era hora… vamos de una vez", dijo Rika caminando hacia el salón, seguida por las otras dos. Tanta era la prisa que ninguna notó el pequeño hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir por las fosas nasales de Naoko, ni la extraña expresión en sus ojos, tan ajena a su carácter amigable.

Rápidamente, se limpio con el dorso de su mano al tiempo que seguía a sus compañeras. "Si estoy lista… y no puedo esperar", dijo con una voz que no era la suya, pero que una vez más, el ruido de los pasillos llenos de gente ahogó por completo.

* * *

Por las hermosas calles de Tomoeda se podía ver a los habitantes pasear tranquilamente por las aceras mientras salían de sus trabajos o realizaban sus actividades cotidianas. A diferencia del estrés que domina a las grandes ciudades, aquí no había razones para tener prisas, y el habitante promedio solía ser bastante relajado y tolerante. Bueno, era así exceptuado el caso particular de dos personajes que prácticamente corrían por las aceras del tranquilo poblado, uno de ellos apartando sin mucho respeto a los transeúntes.

"Lo lamento mucho, por favor discúlpenos", se excusó Yukito con la tercera señora que Touya tropezaba haciéndola casi caer al suelo, en su trayecto apresurado hacia la escuela secundaria donde estudiaba Sakura. Si no fuera por los movimientos ágiles de su amigo, ya habría más de una señora lastimada a su paso.

"Date prisa Yuki, o se nos hace tarde", se quejo irritado porque su amigo se detenía a perder el tiempo con excusas.

"¡Cálmate por favor Touya!. No deberíamos hacer esto en primer lugar, Hiragizawa nos advirtió…".

"Ya se bien lo que dijo el tonto ese, y la verdad no me importa", hizo un ademán con la mano como si desechara algo sin importancia.

"Touya… se que es difícil estar a la expectativa, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora".

La mirada en el rostro del mayor de los hijos de Kinomoto Fukijata no se suavizó con las palabras de su amigo. "¡Estoy cansado de esperar Yuki!, mi hermana corre peligro, y sólo está el muñeco tragón para protegerla", dijo irritado visualizando toda clase de desgracias ocurriendo mientras Kero se atiborraba la cara de pastel.

"¡Bah!!, no me importa si los dichosos mensajeros nos encuentran más rápido, no voy a dejar a mi hermana sola".

"Se lo que sientes, pero hay que ser prudentes".

"Tengo un mal presentimiento Yuki, sea lo que sea ya esta aquí y mi hermana esta en peligro… ¡al diablo con la prudencia!".

"Extraño, yo no percibo nada…", dijo Yukito más para sí mismo que para Touya.

"Lo se, pero es mi hermana Yuki, yo se cuando algo no marcha bien con ella". Yukito asintió levemente mientras se esforzaba en seguir con el paso forzado de su amigo.

"Además", continuo Touya sin dar señales de bajar la marcha, "…aun no me queda claro este asunto de los mensajeros, porque rayos no viene el tal Fu-lo-que-sea directamente si tanto odia a los descendientes de Clow".

Yukito cerró los ojos por unos instantes y su voz cambio ligeramente a una más fuerte y profunda cuando contestó: "Mi otro yo dice que los mensajeros son criaturas bajo el mando de Fu-Chou, su misión no es sólo atacar a los descendientes de Clow, ellos están aquí para asegurarse de que se cumplan ciertas condiciones necesarias para la aparición de Fu-Chou en este mundo. Por ahora aun está atrapado, sólo tiene el poder suficiente para enviar a los mensajeros, hasta que ciertos sellos sean rotos".

"¿Qué rayos?… ¿Sellos¿Condiciones¡El tonto de Hiragizawa no dijo nada sobre eso!", respondió Touya muy exaltado, deteniéndose por fin para enfrentar a su amigo. Quería más explicaciones sobre esa maldición que parecía complicarse a cada minuto.

"No lo menciono porque no nos concierne", continuó hablando con el mismo tono extraño. "Nosotros sólo debemos protegernos contra los mensajeros que puedan atacar a Sakura, la protección de los sellos le corresponde al Clan Li".

"¡Ni me los nombres!". Una mirada asesina relampagueó en los ojos del mayor de los Kinomoto. "Más vale que ese mocoso Li no este planeando nada raro… ¡O esta vez si le voy a dar su merecido!!", dijo golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su otra mano, rumiando entre dientes cosas que Yukito ni quería entender. Aunque la verdad se imaginaba bien lo que era, pues muchas veces había visto a su amigo entrar en modo 'hermano-celoso-super-protector'.

En pocos segundos Touya salió de su trance de furia retomando su paso apresurado como si nada. "¡No te quedes allí parado, apúrate!", le grito a su amigo que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. "¡Ya voy!", contestó con una sonrisa y con su voz de siempre, al tiempo que corría para darle alcance.

* * *

Como para confirmar los presentimientos de Touya, la salida de la secundaria Tomoeda estaba inusualmente solitaria. A pesar de que se habían terminado las clases hacia ya dos horas, siempre quedaban algunos alumnos y profesores en actividades extracurriculares hasta tarde. Hoy era la excepción y Tomoyo lo noto enseguida, mirando nerviosa a Sakura. Estaba charlando con Meyling y con el resto de sus amigas que salían de la reunión del Comité para la Graduación, la cual se prolongó un poco más de lo habitual. Era el final de la tarde y solo el silencio desacostumbrado, roto por las voces alegres del grupo, presagiaba lo que estaba por venir.

"¡Ah Meyling-chan, que bueno que hayas venido a visitarnos!", dijo Chiharu tomando a su amiga por ambas manos. "Espero de verdad que puedas quedarte para la graduación".

"Yo también lo espero amiga¡no me quiero perder como Kinomoto va a hacer el tonto esta vez!", Meyling volteo hacia su querida compañera guiñándole pícaramente el ojo, mientras que Sakura solo podía cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero. "¡Mou, no de nuevo!!", se quejó entre las risas de sus amigas que ya hacían las apuestas correspondientes acerca de los posibles escenarios de desgracia que muy probablemente iban a acontecerle a la joven.

Pero pronto Sakura no prestó más atención a la charla incesante de sus amigas. La verdad era que estaba muy cansada, después de un día muy agitado de clases y prácticas, además del trasnocho y la reunión de la graduación. Todo en lo que podía pensar de momento era en llegar a su casa para darse una relajante ducha y dormir a sus anchas. _'Por lo menos no me quede dormida en clases',_ pensó divertida al recordar la cara que había puesto Rika luego de perder la apuesta con una muy feliz y hambrienta Lita.

Todos sus pensamientos cesaron cuando una sensación se hizo presente en lo más profundo de su mente, como una presencia molesta y ajena que rápidamente se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Se detuvo en seco mirando en todas direcciones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que la tarde aun soleada se convirtió precipitadamente en noche.

"Pero¿qué pasa?. ¡Se hizo de noche!" exclamó Chiharu algo asustada tratando de ver a sus amigas en la oscuridad. "¡Un eclipse… que bien!", contestó animada Lita tomando del brazo a Tomoyo, "no sabia que había uno hoy".

"Esto no es un eclipse", dijo Rika confundida.

"No es posible", aseguró Meyling, mientras Sakura las miraba a todas petrificada, la presencia crecía, y se acercaba a ellas a gran velocidad. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido o sus amigas se verían atrapadas en la lucha contra los mensajeros. Con un rápido movimiento producto de años de práctica Sakura tomo el pendiente en su cuello y lo transformo inmediatamente en el báculo.

"Light".

De inmediato la carta se transformó en una esfera de luz que apenas pudo iluminar al grupo, pues la oscuridad era demasiado densa. Definitivamente era de origen sobrenatural. Sakura miró entonces a Tomoyo, que enseguida comprendió lo que debía hacer.

"¡Rápido, corran a casa!. No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí. ¡Corran y no miren atrás!", gritó empujando a sus amigas para que se dieran prisa. Solo Meyling permaneció firme en posición de batalla al lado de Sakura. Desde luego, no era mucho lo que las artes marciales podían hacer en contra de la magia pura, ni siquiera las de una guerrera avanzada como ella, pero Li Meyling no era del tipo de echarse a correr bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El grupo de chicas apenas habían comenzado a moverse cuando una voz se escuchó a su alrededor y las envolvió como traída por el viento frío que comenzaba a soplar incesantemente. Era una voz siniestra y vacía de vida que las detuvo en seco como clavándolas del suelo.

"Ya se marchan tan pronto… yo esperaba que se quedaran a jugar".

Dicho esto aparecieron cientos de figuras con formas no definidas, apenas discernibles a la débil luz de la carta Light, pero de grandes proporciones y que rodearon al grupo en el centro del patio cortándoles cualquier vía de escape.

Los gritos de las sorprendidas jóvenes no se hicieron esperar, es más, se duplicaron cuando del cielo una enorme criatura alada descendió rápidamente en dirección a Sakura, posándose directamente frente a ella.

"¿Se encuentran bien?", Sakura sólo atinó a asentir hacia su querido Kero, que con un rugido amenazador dio un paso hacia las extrañas formas. "¡Déjate ver Mensajero de la Oscuridad y lucha de frente!", gritó con una soberbia propia del Gran Guardián del Sol.

"¡NO!", exclamó Sakura de inmediato al encontrar de nuevo su voz. "No Kero. Mensajero de la Oscuridad, tu lucha es conmigo, la poseedora de la magia de Clow, deja ir primero a mis amigas, entonces lucharemos".

"No - no - no… no lo creo Cardmaster, yo también he venido a jugar…".

Sakura se volteó hacia la nueva voz que escuchó justo a sus espaldas solo para encontrarse con los ojos inyectados de sangre de Naoko, que miraba con enfermizo agrado a todas sus amigas, ahora más aterrorizadas que antes al ver el cambio en la expresión y la voz de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa¿no dices nada Sakura?… yo pensé que te divertirías más jugando con una de tus amigas".

"No, no puede ser… qué… ¿qué le haz hecho a Naoko?", logró decir finalmente, no sin esfuerzo, pues esto era precisamente lo que más había temido, involucrar a alguien inocente en la lucha con los mensajeros. Ahora estaba pasando. Naoko, su querida amiga de la infancia, su compañera en las buenas y las malas, estaba en peligro, un peligro mortal al igual que todas. Sakura apretó los dientes con determinación. '_Pase lo que pase no permitiré que le haga daño, aun a costa de mi vida no lo permitiré',_ sus pensamientos se deshicieron en su cabeza tan pronto escuchó las palabras de su guardián.

"Este es el Mensajero de la Sangre, Sakura", dijo con una perceptible tristeza en su voz, pues él sabía de sobra que no había forma posible de revertir los daños hechos por los mensajeros a sus víctimas. "Naoko se ha ido… ya no puedes hacer nada por ella". Incapaz de articular palabra Sakura sólo atinó a quedarse inmóvil, mirándola con los ojos empañados por lágrimas contenidas, sin comprender del todo la magnitud de lo que Kerberous acababa de revelar. Apartó su mirada por unos segundos buscando confirmación en los ojos de Meyling y vio allí lo que más temía.

Una carcajada repentina los hizo saltar a todos. "Que no te de pena. Esta niña era una tonta… y ahora es mía. ¡Yo soy el Mensajero de la Sangre y tu pagaras con la tuya el Legado de Clow!". Con esas palabras lanzó sin más su primer ataque.

Levantando las manos sobre su cabeza el mensajero hizo crecer las uñas de sus manos en forma de finos hilos rojos como la sangre que enseguida comenzaron a batirse en todas direcciones, con la fuerza de látigos y el filo cortante de cuchillos, azotando todo a su paso. Así comenzó el caos. Todos se lanzaron a tierra tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Naoko, pero no lograban ir demasiado lejos pues las sombras del otro mensajero evitaban su escape.

Kero no tuvo más remedio que acudir en ayuda de Tomoyo y las demás, protegiéndolas con sus alas, garras e incluso con su propio cuerpo de los ataques mortales que venían de todas direcciones. Sakura hacia lo mismo, pero no atacaba, sólo usaba su báculo para defenderse. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Uno de los tan temidos mensajeros estaba frente a ella, tratando de matarlos a todos y ella tan sólo podía ver a su amiga Naoko. _'No puedo…lastimarla'_. Entonces se le ocurrió una solución, al menos por el momento.

"Shield", llamó a toda voz y la carta salió disparada del mazo, cubriendo enseguida a Naoko y evitando que los látigos siguieran atacando al dejarla encerrada dentro del escudo de energía.

En ese instante una explosión resonó a las espaldas de todos. Un agujero apareció en la densa oscuridad dejando entrar la poca luz que caracterizaba el final de la tarde en la ciudad de Tomoeda. _'Estábamos atrapadas',_ pensó Tomoyo sorprendida, pues todas creyeron que se había hecho de noche, cuando en realidad habían estado encerradas desde el inicio dentro de una especie de cúpula de oscuridad

Repentinamente, el círculo de extrañas figuras que conjuró el Mensajero de la Oscuridad se rompió dando paso a Eriol, sus guardianes, Yue y a un Touya casi al borde de la histeria.

"¡Sakuraaaaaaaa¿Estas bien?".

Sakura no perdió tiempo con explicaciones. "¡Rápido!", gritó "¡sáquenlas de aquí…!!". Pero sus palabras se ahogaron en la risa tenebrosa del Mensajero de la Oscuridad.

"Ja ja ja. ¡Que bueno tenerlos a todos reunidos, así será más fácil!. Descubrirán pronto que es más factible entrar que salir de aquí".

Efectivamente, el círculo de sombras había vuelto a cerrarse alrededor del grupo, y la poca luz que se filtró por el agujero desapareció rápidamente al tiempo que la cúpula se sellaba, dejándolos de nuevo encerrados en la malsana oscuridad.

Eriol hizo un gesto con su mano indicando a sus guardianes que tomaran posiciones de defensa junto a un malherido Kero y las amigas de Sakura. Yue y un obstinado Touya estaban unos pasos más adelante, uno a cada lado de Sakura, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naoko. Aun estaba dentro de Shield, pero ya había hecho desaparecer los látigos y le devolvía la mirada con fingida dulzura. Meyling cerraba la retaguardia del grupo.

"Muéstrate mensajero", exclamó a viva voz Eriol. "Yo soy la reencarnación de Clow. Lucha conmigo si quieres tu venganza".

"Mi venganza llegará Clow y este sólo es el primer paso". Sin más preámbulo una figura sombría se materializó delante de Eriol. Tenía los ojos completamente blancos y un rostro contorsionado en una mueca de muerte, marcado con profundas cicatrices que lo hacían ver repugnante e inhumano. Sus ropas grises y raídas ocultaban una figura magnífica en estatura y corpulencia. En sus manos esgrimía una espada negra que enseguida batió con fuerza sobre su joven enemigo, quien de un salto apenas pudo esquivar el ataque por milímetros.

Simultáneamente, todas las figuras que les rodeaban se pusieron en movimiento, arrastrándose como espectros en dirección a sus víctimas. El ataque fue rápido y sin piedad todos se defendían como podían, pero las sombras no parecían tener fin, pues una vez abatidas, enseguida volvían a la vida, extendiendo sus extremidades que tenían el poder de corromper toda la materia viva a su paso.

Todos luchaban menos Sakura, a quien las sombras parecían ignorar a propósito. Y ella también las ignoraba, enfocada como estaba en Naoko y en encontrar alguna forma de salvarla.

"Nuestra batalla no ha terminado Cardmaster. ¡Una de las dos morirá esta noche!". Dijo solemne el Mensajero de la Sangre al tiempo que con un ademán de sus manos hacía desaparecer el escudo de Sakura en medio de un resplandor rojo que ahora la rodeaba.

"¡Deja ir a mi amiga y lucharemos a muerte si quieres, pero ella no tiene nada que ver!", dijo en un último intento desesperado por salvarla, pero no bien había terminado de hablar cuando el mensajero se lanzaba sobre ella haciendo aparecer de nuevo sus látigos, los cuales se envolvieron como tentáculos alrededor de su cuerpo inmovilizándola.

"¡Tonta!. ¿No lo entiendes aun?", replicó con sorna el mensajero. "La boba de tu amiga y yo somos uno¡UNO! Si quieres salvarte¡tendrás que matarla!". Una risa histérica marcó sus palabras al tiempo que apretaba los látigos rompiendo la piel de Sakura y haciéndola sangrar.

Un débil grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios. _'No puedo',_ pensó de inmediato, _'no puedo hacerlo'._ Cayó sobre sus rodillas resistiendo el terrible dolor de su piel lacerada, sintiendo el calor de su sangre derramándose lentamente por su piel.

"¿Qué estas esperando niña?. Ninguno de tus amigos vendrá a ayudarte¡míralos!!… ¡que patéticos!, apenas y pueden luchar con Oscuridad. Y se dicen descendientes de Clow".

Y así era. Sakura vio horrorizada como todos estaban ya muy malheridos, defendiéndose a duras penas de criaturas que parecían inmortales. Touya permanecía muy cerca, tratando de abrirse paso hasta ella con Yue y Meyling cuidándole las espaldas. Tomoyo y las chicas estaban agrupadas ayudando como mejor podían a los guardianes que las protegían. Y Eriol también continuaba luchando espada en mano, usando gran cantidad de poder para destruir a Oscuridad, pero sin éxito. La situación era verdaderamente desesperada.

Entonces la mente de Sakura se llenó de imágenes siniestras propias de sus peores pesadillas: podía ver los cuerpos de sus amigas pálidos y sin vida mirándola con ojos suplicantes por su ayuda; podía ver a sus queridos guardianes agonizantes, sufriendo un tormento por la debilidad de su ama en la lucha; y a Touya, Eriol, Meyling y Tomoyo, todos víctimas de una muerte horrible tratando de ayudarla, mientras ella no hacia nada… ¡NADA! por salvarlos¡nada por luchar!. Todas estas horripilantes escenas se convirtieron en un torbellino que se repetían sin cesar en su mente.

Entonces, cuando estaba lista para entregarse por completo a la desesperación, comenzó a escuchar el eco de una voz lejana en su mente, a veces tan extraña como familiar, que le repetía sin cesar y cada vez con más fuerza:

'_Una niña tonta y débil como tu no puede ser la CardMaster. ¡Entrégame las cartas¡Entrégamelas te digo¡ENTRÉGAMELAS!'_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!… no dejaré que lastimen a mis amigos… ¡No los dejaréééééé!".

El grito desgarrado de Sakura se materializó en forma de una ola de energía mágica pura que barrió con todas las sombras a su paso, deshaciendo la cúpula que los aprisionaba y revelando un cielo despejado y las últimas luces del día comenzando a desvanecerse en el lejano horizonte. Oscuridad desapareció segundos antes de que la onda lo alcanzara, y Eriol al igual que el resto de sus compañeros sólo atinó a caer al suelo exhausto por la lucha. La increíble energía de Sakura había disuelto también las ataduras de Sangre, quien apenas pudo protegerse de la energía tras un escudo que conjuró justo a tiempo.

Sakura siquiera alcanzó a parpadear cuando Sangre se lanzó de nuevo sobre ella, tumbándola al suelo y tomándola esta vez por el cuello para asfixiarla. La joven sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al tiempo que su cuerpo le suplicaba por oxigeno y la vista se le nublaba rápidamente. Entonces lo notó. Una carta en su mano, y supo instintivamente lo que debía hacer.

"¡Sword!".

El eco de su llamado aun resonaba en sus oídos cuando abrió los ojos. No se había percatado de haberlos cerrado. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos vidriosos de Naoko, su cara contorsionada en una perfecta máscara de dolor e incredulidad.

Bajo la mirada y vio su mano empuñando la espada que se hundía en el pecho de su querida amiga. Entonces ya no vio más pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Como pudiste Sakura… eras mi amiga", dijo agonizando Sangre, pero usando la voz de Naoko. "¡Te odio Sakura!… te od... dd… dio…".

El cuerpo inerte cayó a un lado de Sakura que soltó de inmediato la espada y retrocedió espantada arrastrándose por el piso. Sword se transformó de nuevo en carta y desapareció.

No podía apartar la mirada. Frente a sus ojos la piel de Naoko se puso cada vez más pálida y grisácea, secándose a medida que toda la sangre de su cuerpo salía a borbotones de la herida mortal, dejando su cuerpo en medio de un charco macabro, con la mirada en blanco y un gesto de verdadero rencor que Sakura jamás, ni en el final de sus días, podría olvidar.

* * *

**INNER ANGEL.**


	7. Capítulo 7: El Dragón del Tiempo I

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo VII: El Dragón del Tiempo I.**

* * *

**El tiempo se ha detenido,**

**Y las horas pierden sentido.**

**Ya no existe el pasado,**

**Que tanto me hiere.**

**Pero tampoco el futuro,**

**Que me permita volver a verte.**

* * *

Sakura estaba en shock. Abría y cerraba la boca con rapidez, como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de tragar aire en grandes bocanadas, de hacer funcionar sus pulmones que estaban punto de estallar por la necesidad de oxigeno, e intentando en vano de poner en marcha su cerebro para conectar todos los hechos que ocurrieron ante sus ojos en los últimos minutos y encontrar un fallo, un error… tal vez descubrir que todo era una alucinación¡una pesadilla!.

Pero todo ante sus ojos era real. ¡Naoko estaba muerta¡MUERTA!!!

Su cuerpo sin vida a pocos metros era la prueba. Sus manos ensangrentadas la condenaban. Muerta a manos de su amiga, quien se suponía había jurado protegerla, quien debía estar en su lugar, muerta y no la pobre Naoko, inocente de de los peligros que asechan en el mundo mágico del que Sakura era parte.

Intentó moverse, hacer un gesto, hablar, gemir, gritar, pero nada salía de ella. Las lágrimas manaban sin cesar de sus ojos, pero ella no las sentía.

El silencio era lo único más fuerte que el dolor de Sakura. Un silencio pesado y punzante ataba las gargantas de todos los presentes evitando que los gemidos y lamentos dejaran sus labios. La fuerte impresión y la incredulidad los han convertido a todos en estatuas vivientes. Nunca antes había pasado algo semejante. Habían enfrentado grandes peligros con anterioridad, pero siempre habían logrado salir airosos, y sin consecuencias graves que lamentar.

¿Cómo era posible que esto ocurriera?. ¿Cómo habían fallado?. ¿Por qué?. Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de cada uno, haciendo eco de su miseria y vergüenza por haber fracasado. De su desesperación por la joven vida que se había apagado para siempre.

Antes de que nadie alcanzase a reaccionar, una voz débil, entrecortada, pero audible por todos rompió el morboso y contemplativo silencio.

"…alguien que... me ayude...por favor...".

La reacción de sorpresa y horror fue la misma en cada rostro, al ver a Lita suspendida en el aire, envuelta entre los ropajes del Mensajero de la Oscuridad, que la mantenía segura contra su pecho.

"¡Ahhhh, es una pena!. Y yo pensaba que serian adversarios más… interesantes". Se jactó con sorna el maligno espíritu. "Esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba en realidad. Ahora, el camino se ha sido abierto por tu propia mano Cardmaster Sakura", dijo lentamente, saboreando cada palabra y su efecto en los rostros de sus adversarios.

"Ha llegado el momento de que pagues por la sangre que tu misma has derramado".

Eriol, Yue y Ruby Moon se lanzaron sin demora en contra de la figura que se elevaba rápidamente en retirada, la velocidad con la que se alejaba ahogó los desesperados gritos de auxilio de Lita. Eriol proyectó con su báculo una energía compuesta por múltiples rayos luminosos que comenzaron a tejerse en torno a la figura en fuga mientras los guardianes le daban caza. Por un instante el mensajero se detuvo, ante el fuerte poder que comenzaba a cerrarle el paso, pero al final fue inútil. Eriol estaba ya demasiado agotado por la batalla, y con relativa facilidad Oscuridad pudo romper los lazos a su alrededor y esquivar hábilmente a los guardianes. Se lanzó a toda velocidad por los aires antes de que más ataques pudieran alcanzarlo, ganándole en velocidad a sus perseguidores.

Tan pronto como la maligna figura desapareció con Lita en su poder, el caos, producto del horror de los acontecimientos, se apoderó por fin de todos los que compartieron la lucha. Tomoyo y Meyling se abrazaron desconsoladas y junto con las demás chicas, ajenas completamente al mundo mágico, comenzaron por fin a dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Sus gemidos cortaban la noche y encogían aun más el corazón de todos. Mientras, Touya salió por fin de su trance, tomando a Sakura en sus brazos para consolarla, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho, deseando no dejarla ir nunca más. Cabezas bajas, tristeza y muerte es todo lo que quedaba detrás de la temida visita de los mensajeros.

Eriol se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Naoko. Hizo entonces una profunda reverencia, sus facciones vacías de emoción, pero no así sus ojos. Removió la túnica azul oscuro que cubría sus hombros y con cuidado la colocó sobre los restos desfigurados de la joven, al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles para el resto, pero que llegaron a sus oídos como un melodioso pero triste lamento que dio algún sosiego a sus corazones.

Varios minutos pasaron así, entre quejas y sollozos apagados, entre preguntas que no tenían respuesta, acompañados siempre por el suave canto de Eriol.

Sakura se desprendió lentamente del abrazo de su hermano quien intentó en vano de retenerla.

"Espera¿a dónde vas?. No te… ", con un gesto de su pequeña mano lo silenció a mitad de la frase. Avanzando con pasos cortos e inseguros terminó de separarse de Touya, y dándole la espalda se alejó de todos unos metros, caminando sin rumbo definido.

Su rostro se encontraba muy enrojecido y sus ojos se veían bastante hinchados por llorar con tanta intensidad. Sin embargo un brillo peculiar en ellos revelaba lo que ocurría entonces en el interior de la Cardmaster. En su alma el dolor y la desesperación iniciales habían sido remplazados rápidamente por un sentimiento de impotencia, de rabia… de odio. Entonces la necesidad de venganza apareció por primera vez en su corazón, cambiando para siempre algo en la hasta entonces inocente Sakura.

"No lo voy a permitir".

"¿Qué dijiste Sakura?". Preguntó Touya que no alcanzó a oír el murmullo que salió de sus labios.

En ese instante Sakura se volteó hacia él y la expresión de furia en su rostro dejó sin habla a su hermano y a todos los demás.

"¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!!!!!!!!!!!"

El gritó fue el detonante para que, nuevamente, el increíble poder de Sakura se liberara sin la necesidad de la mediación de cartas o de su báculo. El sello de Clow apareció bajo sus pies y una ola de energía color rosa pálido envolvió su cuerpo, elevándola y lanzándola rápidamente en la misma dirección que tomó el Mensajero de la Oscuridad.

La sorpresa se reflejó de la misma forma en cada rostro. Todos quedaron atónitos ante este nuevo giro en los acontecimientos. Touya fue el primero que logró reaccionar y, naturalmente, lo único a que atinó fue a volverse sobre sí mismo para gritarle a Eriol.

"¡No te quedes allí como un idiota!. ¡Haz algo… detenla!!!!".

"Es imposible", contestó el mago sin inmutarse ante los insultos, "su magia es ahora demasiado fuerte".

Aun así, Kero se lanzó tras ella desesperado, en un intento fútil por alcanzarla y detenerla. Mientras que Yue permanecía imperturbable, mirando con atención cada movimiento y gesto de Eriol, como buscando la confirmación a una pregunta no formulada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, obtuvo su respuesta. Con todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, la llegada de Fu-Chou era ahora, inevitable. Meyling no necesitaba la confirmación de nadie. Todas las fibras de su ser presagiaban la desgracia que estaba por venir. Apretando los puños trató sin éxito de detener las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

Ruby Moon se elevó con la gracia que le era natural en el aire, forzando la vista hacia la dirección en la que Sakura seguida por Kero, desaparecieron. En el suelo, el grupo se había reunido en un pequeño círculo, en donde se sucedieron más murmullos, sollozos y explicaciones. Sin embargo todos tenían la mirada expectante fija en el cielo.

"¡Veo algo!", gritó Ruby Moon al resto luego transcurridos interminables minutos. "Es… es… es sólo Kerberous".

Touya lanzó un grito de desesperación y varias maldiciones cuando sus ojos confirmaron las palabras de Ruby Moon.

Sin aliento, Kero se aterrizó torpemente delante del grupo reunido, jadeando sin parar. "Va demasiado rápido… es imposible seguirla… mucho menos detenerla". Dijo derrotado, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

"Así es", respondió Eriol con naturalidad, "en este momento tanto Sakura como el Mensajero de la Oscuridad se dirigen a Hong Kong".

"¿CÓMO DIJISTEEEEEEE?????", Touya estuvo a punto de lanzarse y estrangular a Eriol pero los brazos firmes de Yue sobre sus hombros lo detuvieron a tiempo, no sin algo de forcejeo.

Todo se estaba precipitando hacia el peor de los escenarios posibles. Uno que tanto Eriol como Syaoran habían contemplado en el caso del despertar de Fu-Chou. La mayoría de los sellos estaban rotos ya y si las cosas seguían el curso presente, los restantes no tardarían en romperse. Entonces, el vengador sería liberado con toda su fuerza haciendo del plan del joven líder del Clan Li mucho más difícil de ejecutar.

Y para rematar, la magia de Clow, de la mano de Sakura, derramando la sangre inocente de Naoko había sido la guinda del pastel. El poder que ganó con ello Fu-Chou logró poner en marcha un contra - conjuro que vería el despertar de otra criatura largo tiempo olvidada, incluso por las leyendas más antiguas en el planeta.

Durante la conmoción causada por un más que furioso Touya, Tomoyo, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, se acercó discretamente a Eriol plantándose con una firmeza que no sentía delante de él. Lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir la misma sensación familiar en su corazón cuando se encontraba en su presencia. Esa emoción en su pecho que sin explicación lograba hacerla sentir segura, sin importar lo desesperado de la situación.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, Eriol", su voz salió quebrada, pero sus ojos sostuvieron la mirada penetrante del mago, cuyo rostro no dejaba ver emoción alguna. Su corazón, sin embargo, quería decir muchas cosas, pero ninguna era apropiada dadas las circunstancias.

"Y lo haremos", fue su respuesta antes de romper el contacto visual con Tomoyo y caminar con paso firme, saliendo del círculo de personas que le rodeaban.

Se detuvo a pocos metros, mirando hacia la dirección por la que antes desaparecieran el Mensajero y Sakura. Entonces, clavó su Báculo en el suelo a su lado, cerró sus ojos y juntó las manos frente a su rostro. De inmediato, un brillo azulado cubrió por completo su cuerpo y de sus labios salieron palabras entrecortadas en un lenguaje extraño que nadie, salvo los guardianes, llegó a comprender.

Poco a poco todos se fueron acercando a Eriol, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudencial por seguridad. Los minutos pasaron lentamente, interminables en la incertidumbre que los embargaba. Touya, impaciente, había estado a punto de preguntar si por fin el tonto había perdido el juicio, cuando Eriol separó sus manos haciendo aparecer entre ellas una esfera azul, que brillaba suavemente, flotando rítmicamente delante de su creador.

Excepto por los guardianes y Meyling, quienes conocían bien esta técnica, todos los demás dieron un salto cuando de la esfera salió una voz profunda, masculina y madura, con una fuerza que comandaba autoridad y respeto de todos quienes la oían, pero que además tenía una nota de frialdad capaz de helar el corazón del más valiente y decidido de los hombres. Y en verdad todos los presentes quedaron paralizados.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Hiragizawa".

Los labios de Eriol se torcieron en una media sonrisa como toda respuesta, mientras que Meyling sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con manos temblorosas.

"Hemos sentido la pelea". Continuó la voz de forma monótona. ¿Qué ha pasado?".

Eriol tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder. Sus ojos estaban aun cerrados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el esfuerzo para mantener la conexión.

"El Mensajero de la Sangre ha sido destruido por medio de un sacrificio, como ya lo deben de haber sentido, sin embargo el Mensajero de la Oscuridad fue imposible de detener. Ha huido de aquí con una jovencita humana como rehén. Es lógico pensar, que se dirige hacia ustedes en este momento".

"Entiendo…", respondió la voz con tranquilidad. "Parece que nuestra presunción era correcta, van a ir a por el Dragón del Tiempo".

"Sin duda", dijo Eriol con una nota de melancolía en su voz que no pasó desapercibida para su interlocutor.

"¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Acaso sucedió algo más?".

Los segundos parecieron durar horas mientras Eriol ponía en orden sus pensamientos antes de responder.

"La pelea fue muy dura, Sakura tuvo que matar a una de sus amigas, Naoko, que fue poseída sin remedio por el Mensajero de la Sangre". Hizo entonces una pausa, pero la voz no contestó nada, así que continuó.

"Me temo que Sakura ha perdido el control, y se ha ido tras el Mensajero de la Oscuridad".

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!", la voz gimió, perdiendo por un momento la compostura, pero Eriol no le dejó continuar, cortándolo en seco para no ahondar en explicaciones innecesarias.

"No pudimos hacer nada para detenerla, tu sabes que es demasiado poderosa. Sólo nos resta seguirla ahora. Lo siento, pero pronto llegará con ustedes".

"¡Maldición Eriol!", la voz estaba ahora marcada por el reproche, y la promesa de violencia contenida en sus palabras no hizo nada por suavizar la sensación de temor de los oyentes alrededor de la esfera.

"No se supone que ella venga todavía… ¡es muy pronto!".

"Pues listo o no, Sakura a directo hacia ti… Syaoran".

* * *

**INNER ANGEL.**


	8. Capítulo 8: El Dragón del Tiempo II

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel._

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo VIII: El Dragón del Tiempo II.**

* * *

**We met**

**because of an unseen promise.**

**You still remember**

**the oath we swore that day, don't you?**

**Let us paint a rainbow of hope,**

**to the very ends of the sky above. ****(1)**

* * *

Todos dieron instintivamente un paso atrás una vez la comunicación se hubo roto. El líder del Clan Li era muy joven, un niño para muchos, pero su poder y el respeto de su sola presencia no eran algo para tomar a la ligera. Mucho menos cuando estaba molesto, y en verdad el aura de poder que le rodeaba en ese instante podía sentirla hasta una persona sin magia alguna. Solo Eriol y Ryu eran capaces de enfrentarlo de igual a igual en momentos así. Y este último fue el único que se acercó a su amigo, preparado para cualquiera que fuese su reacción a las noticias que acababa de recibir.

Él había permanecido inmóvil, de espaldas a todos desde entonces, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración. Su mente y aura viajaban por el poder de su magia en tiempo y espacio buscando lo que tanto temía. No tardo en encontrarla, detrás de la presencia del Mensajero estaba, efectivamente, la magia desordenada y fuera de control de Sakura. El torbellino de sentimientos que con su disciplina de guerrero había empujado a lo más profundo de su ser se estiraron en su corazón y le quitaron el aliento por un momento, haciéndolo sentir un dolor tanto físico como espiritual. Pero la sensación no duró sino segundos antes de que recuperara de nuevo la compostura.

Ryu se puso a su lado, y observó con cuidado su rostro antes de hablar.

"Todo está listo ya según lo previsto. ¿Cambiamos de plan o…?".

"No". Su voz salió casi como un murmullo, bajo y muy peligroso. Se volvió finalmente hacia todos los presentes "El Mensajero está acercándose rápidamente. Que todos los líderes reúnan a sus hombres en el altar de Tian de acuerdo al plan. Debemos estar preparados para proteger a tantos como se pueda en caso de que el Dragón despierte".

Nadie espero más confirmación. Todos sabían lo que debían hacer y salieron apresurados a cumplirlo. El tiempo se agotaba. Sólo quedaron en la habitación los patriarcas del Clan y Yelan, que no ocultaba la preocupación que sentía ante las noticias de la inminente llegada de la Cardmaster. Syaoran les dio la espalda de nuevo, acercándose a la ventana para observar los preparativos del grupo que dejaba la mansión hacia sus puestos de batalla.

"¿Crees prudente ir?. Tu presencia allí puede poner en peligro los planes". Dijo con firmeza uno de los ancianos llamado Kuan Kung, el favorito de Syaoran desde que era un niño.

"No puedo hacer otra cosa. Mi presencia es vital si las cosas se salen de control. Además, no podemos permitir que la Cardmaster sufra daño alguno, y ni Eriol, ni sus guardianes están con ella, y aun tardarán en alcanzarlos". Se dio media vuelta dirigiendo a todos una mirada que decía claramente que el tema no estaba abierto a discusión. "Aseguren la Mansión. Que nadie salga hasta que volvamos". Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió con paso rápido de la habitación. Ya no podía posponerlo más. El momento del reencuentro era inevitable ahora, aunque ella no lo recordaría.

* * *

El viaje de miles de millas por encima del mar de China meridional, le habían dado tiempo suficiente a Sakura para reflexionar un poco. Aun estaba furiosa y dolida, pero tenía un poco más de control de sus emociones y magia luego de llorar y desahogarse durante todo el trayecto. Las lágrimas se habían secado contra su rostro, dejando sus ojos vacíos de brillo, pero llenos de determinación por acabar con la fuente de todas sus desgracias. Se lo debía a Naoko y al resto de sus amigos. Al diablo con los planes del Clan Li o de Eriol-kun. Ella misma acabaría con los mensajeros, Fu-chou y todo lo que volviese a amenazar a alguien querido para ella. No permitiría que Lita corriera la misma suerte de Naoko.

El viaje había sido muy rápido, y la tarde comenzaba a caer en Hong Kong, pues por la diferencia horaria, era una hora más temprano en que en Japón. Las modernas construcciones ofrecían un fuerte contraste con respecto a las zonas más tradicionales de una ciudad que se había desarrollado entre las culturas occidental y oriental, entre Gran Bretaña y China, entre el comercio y la magia.

Los pies de Sakura se posaron delante de una gran edificación de aspecto antiguo y venerable, clásica representante de la arquitectura china. Era el famoso Templo Tin Hau, en donde se encontraba el altar de Tian, lugar sagrado donde aun hoy, se dejan frecuentemente ofrendas de frutas e inciensos para aplacar a los dioses.

Lo que hacia peculiar a este templo en relación a cualquier otro de los muchos esparcidos a lo largo de la geografía de Hong Kong, era la disposición de sus instalaciones. La estructura estaba formada por siete edificios dispuestos uno después de otro, y separados entre sí por enormes jardines. Cada uno de los templos estaba lleno de imágenes sagradas y reliquias muy veneradas por los frecuentes peregrinos, y sus jardines decorados de acuerdo a distintos motivos y colores. Al final del último templo, estaba otro jardín, el más grande de todos. Parecía un mar de piedras salpicado de exótica vegetación. Enormes piedras talladas, del tamaño de un adulto, con la forma de los animales sagrados de china, se disponían uno y otro lado de un sendero principal que serpenteaba por el medio del jardín, pavimentado con piedras de colores, y que conducía al hermoso Altar de Tian.

Era una enorme piedra irregular, circular y aplanada que se encontraba apoyada sobre otras dos que diferían bastante en altura, dejándola inclinada hacia el suelo en un ángulo de 45 grados. Su tamaño era comparable a un auto pequeño. Su superficie había sido labrada con símbolos de poder irreconocibles para el ojo extranjero. Pero sin duda lo más llamativo de este lugar era la enorme roca que se encontraba justo detrás del altar y se elevaba varios metros por encima de ésta. Tenia forma de cono, por lo que asemejaba a un gran colmillo saliendo de la tierra. Enroscándose en torno a su superficie se encontraba tallado el más exquisito de los dragones, que alguna vez había estado pintado en colores vibrantes de los cuales sólo quedaban ya rastros leves de lo que alguna vez fue un rojo intenso.

Sakura hizo todo el trayecto desde el primer templo al altar rápidamente, sin detallar mucho la belleza a su alrededor. Estaba urgida de encontrar al mensajero y salvar a Lita. Podía sentir su presencia vagamente. Tanto, que no se percató de no haberse cruzado con nadie en el camino, cuando un lugar público como ese era objeto de la visita constante de turistas y residentes por igual.

La verdad era que muchos ojos la seguían.

Una vez ante el altar, miró frenéticamente en todas direcciones. Estaba sola.

No era posible. Estaba segura que el mensajero estaba en ese lugar, pero no podía ubicar la procedencia exacta de la energía. Su propia magia se encontraba aun demasiado desordenada para poder enfocarse a la tarea. Frustrada, comenzó a dejar que las emociones tomaran nuevamente el control de su temperamento, estallando en un grito de impotencia.

"¡Sal de donde te escondes y enfréntame de una vez!", anunció con todas sus fuerzas, "¡Muéstrate y lucha!".

Nada. Solo una brisa suave se levantó brevemente agitando su cabello y arrastrando algunas hojas sueltas por el jardín. Ninguna otra señal de vida se manifestó. La frustración de Sakura crecía a ritmo acelerado, su respiración agitada y los puños cerrados eran la evidencia física de que estaba a punto de estallar nuevamente.

"Tanto quieres morir". La voz sonó directamente en su oído haciéndola saltar del susto. Se volvió, retrocediendo unos pasos entre horrorizada y furiosa. Efectivamente, el Mensajero Oscuro estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro deforme que sólo lo hacía más repugnante.

Una esfera de energía pura se materializó entre las manos de Sakura y sin perder tiempo la lanzó con fuerza en dirección al Mensajero, quien la esquivo sin dificultad elevándose por los aires y aterrizando justo frente al altar. El ataque iba a chocar directamente con el templo que aun se divisaba a lo lejos, pero nunca hizo contacto. Una especie de campo mágico detuvo el ataque, absorbiéndolo. Era como una pared invisible entre el jardín y el templo.

Fue entonces que Sakura notó que no estaba sola. Para confirmarlo, una gran cantidad de guerreros vestidos en atuendos tradicionales chinos de múltiples colores brillantes salieron del templo y de otros escondites, todos con armas en la mano, formando un semicírculo detrás de la Cardmaster y rodeando con cuidado el altar y al Mensajero. Su sobresalto ante esta nueva aparición fue breve, pues en seguida comprendió que se trataba de aliados. _'El Clan Li',_ pensó con alivio, _'aun puedo salvar a Lita'._

Volviendo su mirada hacia el demonio, dijo con renovada determinación, "¿Qué haz hecho con Lita?. ¡Contéstame!". Por respuesta, la risa siniestra del Mensajero se dejó oír y todos los presentes sintieron que se les helaba la sangre.

"¿Qué acaso estas ciega?", se burló, "ha estado frente a tus ojos todo el tiempo". Con un movimiento de su mano Lita se materializó, recostada sobre el altar. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus ojos cerrados, pero Sakura podía ver que aun respiraba. Un suspiro de alivió salió de sus labios justo antes de recibir otro sobresalto.

"Pues ya puedes ahorrarte tus trucos de magia barata con nosotros, no tienes escapatoria".

Sakura lo vio entonces por primera vez. Un joven alto, de largo cabello negro y bien parecido se encontraba al frente de un grupo particular de guerreros que vestían ropas negras y naranja, y llevaban arcos y flechas por armas. Su presencia tenía un aire singular de desenfado y rebeldía que restaba un poco a la autoridad que comandaba su voz. Por un instante el joven apartó la vista del mensajero y le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y cómplice a Sakura, guiñando un ojo y levantando los pulgares de ambas manos en señal de 'Todo OK'. La hechicera sólo atinó a parpadear desconcertada. "Hoe". Esto se ponía cada vez más raro.

"¡De veras!….", replicó sarcásticamente Oscuridad, que no parecía tomar nada en serio la amenaza del joven guerrero.

"Es mejor para todos que no nos hagas perder más tiempo. Entréganos a la chica, te pateamos el trasero y nos vamos a casa¿vale?", respondió encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez, como quien discute sobre el clima con grupo de amigos. En verdad el Líder del Clan Feng podía parecer un tonto cuando quería, pero su magia no era cosa de bromas.

El rostro del mensajero se torció otra vez en la horrorosa mueca de una sonrisa antes de contestar a sus adversarios: "Pues va a ser que no".

Sus palabras fueron preludio a un movimiento de tierra que hizo perder el equilibrio a la mitad de los presentes. Entonces, desde el suelo comenzaron a surgir las mismas figuras que habían atacado a Sakura y sus amigos en Tomoeda, solo que esta vez se las podía distinguir mejor pues no había aparecido la cúpula negra que los envolvió en aquella oportunidad. _'Sin duda se debe al campo que vi antes', _pensó la joven hechicera al tiempo que trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no perder de vista al Mensajero en la confusión que se había formado a su alrededor.

Las siniestras sombras al servicio de Oscuridad se lanzaban ya contra todos los presentes quienes se apiñaban en grupos, defendiéndose y protegiéndose unos a otros a la vez. Sakura, casi sin darse cuenta, ya tenia a un grupo mixto de guerreros formando un apretado círculo que la rodeaba como una barrera protectora. A su derecha estaba el joven que había hablado antes con el mensajero y quien parecía más empeñado en evitar que Sakura combatiera que en defenderse a sí mismo.

La situación era frustrante, y no parecía mejorar. Sakura ponía todo su empeño en destruir a las sombras pero estas no tenían fin, como si se reprodujeran o se regeneraran tan pronto eran aniquiladas.

Poco a poco, todos procuraban acercarse al Mensajero, quien se había elevado ligeramente en el cielo, justo sobre el altar donde estaba Lita y había comenzado a recitar una especie de hechizo que resonaba como una melodía más o menos desentonada. Todos los presentes a excepción de la Cardmaster conocían cual sería el resultado del conjuro. La actividad se volvió más frenética entonces. De todas direcciones salían rayos de magia pura dirigidos al demonio, pero todos reventaban a centímetros de él sin hacerle mayor daño. Peor, no parecía haber forma de detenerlo. No al menos sin usar grandes cantidades de magia, y eso significaba lastimar a la joven rehén. El Mensajero no era, desde luego, ningún tonto y permanecía por ello cerca de Lita.

Sakura sintió entonces una magia familiar intensificarse a sus espaldas. En cuanto pudo volteó a tiempo para ver a Eriol, Rubi Moon, Meyling, Yue y Touya salir corriendo por la puerta del Templo e incorporarse a la batalla. Se preguntó brevemente donde estarían Kero, Tomoyo y los demás, antes de regresar su atención a la sombra que trataba de arrancarle la cabeza.

"Shadow, Erase, Dash, Freeze, Arrow". De inmediato las cartas obedecieron el llamado de su ama y salieron disparadas en todas direcciones a auxiliar en la lucha.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como se había iniciado la batalla, se detuvo. Fueron breves segundos de desconcierto hasta que una luz enceguecedora salió de la piedra a espaldas del mensajero, donde la figura tallada en la piedra comenzó a brillar. Poco a poco se fue despegando de la roca y creciendo en tamaño, elevándose y enrollándose sobre si misma, tomando la figura de un enorme Dragón multicolor que flotaba en el cielo sobre sus cabezas, llenando todo el espacio visible. Los presentes no podían más que mirar atónitos esta increíble aparición.

"El Dragón del Tiempo a despertado y el suyo, malditos humanos, se ha terminado", gritó el Mensajero, acompañando sus palabras de una risa desencajada. Hizo reaparecer la negra espada en su mano y sin más advertencia se lanzó directo hacia Sakura.

Pero la hechicera estaba preparada. En ningún momento había apartado la mirada del demonio y estaba esperando con ansias la oportunidad de luchar, de resarcirse por la sangre derramada de su amiga, salvando a Lita en el proceso.

"Sword", llamó justo a tiempo para detener hábilmente el embate del mensajero. Ryu y los guerreros más cercanos trataron de ayudarla en la lucha, pero las sombras reaparecieron con renovadas fuerzas. El sonido del metal chocando una y otra vez podía oírse en todo el lugar. Chispas y rayos de energía salían de cada contacto entre las magias opuestas.

La intensidad de la lucha parecía alimentar la magia de la Cardmaster quien, era evidente, estaba ganando la batalla, frente a un mensajero ya debilitado luego de invocar al Dragón. Pero más que fuerza, los mensajeros recurrían a trucos sucios para ganar. En un momento en que por el impulso del impacto entre sus espadas se separaron, una de las sombras se interpuso entre ambos, y Oscuridad no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

"Sin duda mis queridas sombras te parecerán familiares Cardmaster".

Sakura reparó entonces en la figura que se encontraba delante y todo lo que vio fue la misma sombra deforme, con dos largas extremidades que trataban de alcanzar cualquier materia viva, deslizándose sin piernas con una velocidad inesperada en una criatura tan grande.

"Tus sirvientes no pudieron detenernos antes, no lo harán ahora".

"¿Mis sirvientes dices?. ¿No sería mejor llamarlos… tus amigos… compañeros de clases… profesores… vecinos…?".

El horror de cada palabra pronunciada se hundió lentamente en el corazón de la joven hechicera dejándola sin habla. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, por su mente pasaban las imágenes de una secundaria más solitaria de lo usual al final de la tarde. En verdad no había vista a nadie salvo a sus amigas. La misma Tomoyo lo notó y comentó algo al respecto…. _'no por favor que no sea cierto…que no…',_ pensó con una nueva desesperación formándose en su pecho.

"Así es… tu sabes que es verdad lo que digo y no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¡Mis sombras están atadas a mi y al infierno por la eternidad!". La risa que acompañó sus palabras fue cortada en seco por una flecha azulada que se estrelló directo en su pecho, lastimándolo bastante y haciéndolo retroceder.

"Maldito, vas a pagar por eso", gritó Ryu antes de lanzarse en contra del Mensajero. Pero este lo esquivó elevándose rápidamente. Nadie lo había notado por lo intenso de la batalla, pero hacia pocos segundos que el imponente Dragón del Tiempo había terminado de surgir de la piedra, y su figura completa permanecía estática, emitiendo una suave luz sobre toda el área del Templo.

Entonces, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, y una vez más fue imposible detener lo inevitable. El Mensajero de la Oscuridad levantó las manos e invoco el poder de todo lo negro y maligno que se cuece en los infiernos de los que proviene.

"Escucha mi voz¡Oh Gran Dragón Sagrado del Tiempo!, la hora de la venganza ha llegado. Toma este sacrificio de carne humana virgen y detén el transcurrir de vida de todas las criaturas de su raza maldita".

Un ensordecedor chillido estremeció el cielo al tiempo que el enorme dragón se lanzó de inmediato en picado hacia el lugar donde Lita descansaba. Abriendo la boca la devoró con un solo movimiento y continuó su sinuoso vuelo, elevándose nuevamente. La luz de su cuerpo comenzó entonces a cambiar apagándose y encendiéndose en una danza multicolor que hacia juego con sus movimientos y que, paulatinamente, comenzó a robarle color al mundo, dejándolo todo gris, opaco, sin vida. Como una gran ola, el tiempo se estaba deteniendo a su alrededor.

Ninguno de los presentes quedo paralizado, pues los seres con magia no eran afectados por el dragón, y los pocos humanos sin magia presentes fueron protegidos por sus compañeros magos. El mensajero se precipitó entonces a tierra, aterrizando a pocos metros de Sakura. Era evidente que estaba agotado, pero aun blandía su espada y ya comenzaba a rechazar los ataques de los guerreros a su alrededor.

Sakura tardó unos pocos segundos más en reaccionar y unirse a la lucha, batiendo su espada y liberando su energía con cada movimiento. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, al tiempo que sus movimientos se hacían más desordenados, imprecisos. Estaba lastimando a sus compañeros de clase y amigos. Había matado a Naoko y era culpable de la muerte de Lita. La realidad de los hechos comenzó a pesar en su pecho, su determinación convirtiéndose en desesperación descontrolada, su magia consumiéndose en su tristeza. Las cartas que estaban luchando se debilitaron de inmediato, regresando a su ama, quien en un último intento desesperado se plantó firme delante del mensajero que luchaba con Ryu a pocos metros, esperando la oportunidad para atacar.

Y ésta llegó de inmediato cuando Oscuridad asestó un golpe a Ryu que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Entonces, Sakura concentró toda la energía de la que era capaz y con un grito desgarrado lanzó una esfera de magia pura contra la figura del Mensajero. Por un momento pareció que había dado en el blanco. La explosión hizo que toda la batalla que ocurría a sus espaldas cesara. La tierra se estremeció y todas las sombras se desvanecieron. Rápidamente el polvo y piedras que se habían levantado se asentaron revelando la figura de un más que sonriente mensajero. El corazón de Sakura y de todos los presentes terminó de hundirse entonces.

La joven hechicera calló de rodillas y bajo la cabeza en señal de impotencia. Había sido vencida de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y, por primera vez en su vida, perdió toda esperanza ante el futuro. Era evidente que estaba anímicamente derrotada. La hechicera más poderosa del mundo. La maestra de las Cartas Clow.

Levantó su rostro justo a tiempo para ver a la distancia al Mensajero de la Oscuridad elevar su espada por encima de su cabeza y con un sólo movimiento lanzar una onda de energía directamente hacia ella. Era el golpe final y Sakura lo sabía.

Sin embargo, estaba paralizada. En los breves segundos que la separaban del Mensajero y el golpe directo de su ataque mortal, pudo distinguir con una con claridad absoluta todo a su alrededor: el suave soplar de la brisa, el murmullo lejano de la ciudad, el rozar de las hojas contra el viento. Pudo percibir los latidos de su corazón, el pulso en sus venas, el sudor frió que bañaba su espalda. Oía perfectamente los gritos que le advertían que se apartara, que exclamaban horrorizados ante la inminente desgracia.

Pero extrañamente, su cuerpo no se movía, y su mente se encontraba en blanco. Nada. Ni túneles luminosos, ni las imágenes de su vida pasaron delante de sus ojos. Nada. Era increíble. Su mente parecía incapaz de raciocinio alguno en el momento de su muerte.

Entonces la golpeó, y la fuerza del impacto la dejó sin aliento. Sintió el corazón detenerse en su pecho al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era jalado con fuerza hacia atrás… lejos del peligro. De inmediato, un torbellino de imágenes e ideas se activó por fin en su mente, pero todo era demasiado breve y confuso para comprenderlo.

Un brazo la sostenía firmemente por la cintura y el otro la rodeaba a la altura de los hombros. Su espalda se apretaba contra el cuerpo que la sostenía. El abrazo era fuerte pero no le hacia daño. Al menos no físicamente. La reacción de su cuerpo a sensaciones olvidadas la hizo estremecer, sumando a su desconcierto ese mismo dolor que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Li Syaoran aterrizó con agilidad a varios metros del lugar donde Sakura había estado a punto de ser alcanzada. Estaba en cuclillas, con su preciosa carga segura en la protección de su cuerpo y aura. Su reacción había sido completamente instintiva y ahora todo su ser comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias. Una vez más, después de casi cuatro años, su preciosa Ying Fa estaba en sus brazos. Cualquiera que lo viera no notaria en sus movimientos ninguna reacción extraña, pero interiormente, estaba cayéndose a pedazos. El dolor se mezcló entonces con la pasión y la necesidad que había enterrado hacia mucho en el fondo de su ser, regresando con una fuerza que puso todos los nervios de su cuerpo de punta.

Desde que la vio aterrizar suavemente frente al Templo, hasta su lucha con el Mensajero, cada segundo transcurrido había sido una batalla consigo mismo para no mandar todo al infierno y correr a abrazarla, a alejarla del peligro, a protegerla y no dejarla ir nunca más de su lado.

Con todo lo que pasaba en su interior un hombre común se habría vuelto loco. En el caso del líder del Clan Li, el guerrero nunca perdió el control de la situación. Con un movimiento rápido transformó su espada y sin soltar a Sakura apuntó directamente al mensajero, descargando un rayo de energía pura que resultó fulminante para el ya muy debilitado demonio.

El cuerpo del mensajero continuó sacudiéndose aun después de terminado el ataque y con cada espasmo su cuerpo se desmoronaba a pedazos, los cuales, al contacto con el suelo, se deshacían en una líquido viscoso y humeante. El horroroso espectáculo pasó desapercibido para Sakura que tenía los ojos cerrados y todo su ser concentrado en el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo, en la mano firme y protectora que apretaba su cintura. Entonces tuvo de nuevo la misma sensación que en sus sueños:

---

'…_jamás en su vida se había sentido más segura que en aquellos brazos. Su calor, su fuerza, su olor…'_

---

A la luz cambiante del Dragón del tiempo, todos tenían la vista fija en los dos jóvenes que apenas se habían movido. Syaoran guardó su espada listo para retirarse lo más rápido posible cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sakura desvanecerse contra su pecho.

"¡Sakura!", exclamó preocupado al tiempo que la tomaba con ambos brazos girándola para verle el rostro. Se quedó de inmediato sin aliento y sin palabras. Era en verdad la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto, mucho más así, tan de cerca. Un rápido estudio de su aura lo tranquilizó. Sakura tan sólo se había desmayado, y probablemente su presencia fuese el detonante para que perdiera el sentido. Él mismo se sentía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

El tiempo estaba detenido en más de una forma para Syaoran. En ese instante no existían más que ellos dos en el universo. Sus auras tocándose suavemente, la fragancia a flores de cerezo y el calor de sus cuerpos mezclándose. Estaba completamente sometido al encanto de la joven en sus brazos. Era un hechizo contra el que no tenía forma de defenderse. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, de las delicadas líneas de sus labios, de la tersura que reflejaba su piel. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para contener el instinto natural de tocarla, de acariciar su mejilla… su boca. Entonces, lamentó profundamente que no estuvieran sus ojos abiertos para poder ahogarse por completo en sus verdes aguas.

"Si no le quitas las manos de encima a mi hermana ahora mismo… te juro, mocoso, que…".

Syaoran apretó los dientes. La magia del momento estaba rota. Asegurando a la Cardmaster en sus brazos la levantó, dándose media vuelta para enfrentar al mayor de los Kinomoto.

Touya estaba siendo sostenido firmemente por un impasible Yue, a quien no parecía perturbarle en lo más mínimo lo que a su joven amigo estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar de furia. Trató de liberarse en vano para ir y estrangular al maldito mocoso que acababa de salvarle la vida a su hermana. Si, ni esa, ni otras mil pruebas de valor evitarían el odio que sentía hacia el niño que le había robado a su hermanita, sólo para lastimarla más allá de una cura y romperle el corazón.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Syaoran lo había hecho detenerse a mitad de frase, para dejarla inconclusa, más como una promesa de violencia futura. El pequeño niño callado y retraído que llegó de Hong Kong a Tomoeda hacia años, era ya un hombre, en cuyos ojos se reflejaban tanto un poder como una sabiduría que no eran propias de alguien de su edad.

Touya aun forcejeo un poco con Yue cuando lo vio pasar delante de él y de los demás, cargando a Sakura, sin decir palabra, mirando al frente, ninguna emoción visible en su rostro. Touya maldijo por lo bajo, pero no hizo nada por detenerlos. Le gustara o no, sabía bien que Sakura estaba ahora más segura que nunca. El mocoso sería la encarnación de todas las maldiciones, pero moriría antes de permitir que algo le pasara a su hermana. Y si el poder que acababa de mostrar era un ejemplo, el tonto era en verdad un hueso duro de roer.

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**

_(1) Letra de la canción "Ashita e no MERODI" Card Captors Sakura 2nd Movie Theme. Lyrics by CHAKA_


	9. Capítulo 9: Revelaciones

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo IX: Revelaciones.**

* * *

**Mientras mis ojos miren a la distancia,**

**y no a los tuyos,**

**Mi corazón buscará incesante, **

**la señal de tu retorno.**

**Y así transcurren los días y las noches,**

**Esperando sentir el delicioso cosquilleo**

**que señala por fin,**

**tu presencia anhelada.**

* * *

Las imágenes volvían lentamente a estar enfocadas a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz de la habitación. Su cerebro protestaba por tener que conectar los recuerdos desordenados que aun circulaban frescos de sus pesadillas, con lo que oía y percibía a su alrededor.

Estaba cansada. Exhausta. Machacada, era la palabra exacta. Como si un ejército entero de hombres marchando con pesadas botas hubiera estado caminado sobre ella, dejando su cuerpo adolorido en lugares que no estaba conciente tener. Por si esto fuese poco, un dolor de cabeza punzante acompañaba también el despertar de la Cardmaster en una de las habitaciones de la afamada Mansión del Clan Li.

La molesta claridad en sus ojos empezó a definirse en torno a una silueta más que familiar.

"¿Tomoyo?".

"¿Cómo te sientes Sakura - chan?". La joven sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa. "¡Me duele todo!".

"¡No me extraña!. Te excediste más allá de los límites de tu magia de acuerdo con Eriol, y eso casi te costó la vida", la chica replicó de inmediato en un tono de medio regaño. La verdad es que se sentía muy aliviada de ver a su amiga sana y salva, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente triste por las perdidas irreparables de sus amigos a manos de los mensajeros. Ya todos habían sido informados que, además de la muerte de Naoko y Lita, la Secundaria Tomoeda fue atacada y una cantidad desconocida de alumnos, profesores y familiares también habían sido asesinados.

Chiharu cayó de inmediato en una crisis de nervios, preocupada por el paradero de su prometido y compañero de clases Takashi Yamazaki, mientras Rika no se encontraba mejor, enfrentando una realidad de la cual no tenía conocimiento ninguno: descubrir un mundo mágico paralelo que estaba en plena guerra con el mismo infierno. ¡Eso si que era duro de tragar!.

Tan pronto llegaron a Hong Kong transportados por la magia de Eriol, ambas jóvenes junto con Tomoyo y dos malheridos guardianes fueron puestos al cuidado del Clan Li, quienes les explicaron la situación y les brindaron cuidados. Tomoyo había querido entonces ir también a ayudar a su amiga en la lucha, pero Eriol no se lo permitió. A pesar de las muchas protestas por tener que quedarse ella sabía, en el fondo, que su presencia sólo complicaría las cosas lejos de prestar ayuda a Sakura.

Pero lo importante era que Sakura había vuelto. Si bien derrotada, pero con vida. '_Y mientras haya vida hay esperanzas'_, Tomoyo se dijo a si misma mentalmente, al tiempo que la voz de Touya la sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

"¡Vaya si nos diste un gran susto esta vez, Sakura!".

Sakura parpadeó y todo a su alrededor terminó de entrar en foco. Estaba en una habitación enorme, finamente decorada en colores rosas y amarillos pálidos, con motivos tanto japoneses como chinos, mezclados con sobriedad y buen gusto. El tema principal de la decoración eran las flores de cerezo, cuyas siluetas llenaban los espacios en diversas formas y tamaños. Era como si la habitación hubiese sido preparada especialmente para ella. Había un gran ventanal a su derecha por donde la luz del día se filtraba a través de las largas cortinas que se movían ligeramente con la dócil brisa.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, pudo ver de pie cerca de su cama a Meyling y Rika ofreciéndole una media sonrisa de ánimo. Junto a ellas estaban un par de jóvenes mujeres que parecían vagamente familiares y a quienes luego reconocería como las hijas de la Matriarca de los Li, a las que había conocido años antes en su primera visita a Hong Kong. Finalmente, hacia el fondo de su cama se encontraba la figura seria de su hermano mayor.

"¿Touya?".

"Estas a salvo ahora Sakura, pero aun te encuentras muy débil". Su semblante reflejaba el cansancio y la preocupación de las que había sido víctima en las últimas 48 horas. Sin embargo su voz era suave y calmada mientras hablaba dirigiéndole una mirada vacía de reproches. "Es importante que descanses para que recuperes tus fuerzas lo más pronto posible".

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?".

"No debes preocuparte por nada de eso ahora", dijo dirigiendo su atención al resto de los presentes. "Sakura necesita reposo, así que todos afuera!". Volviendo su mirada hacia su hermana continuó, "Tomoyo te hará compañía por si necesitas algo Sakura. Vendré a verte más tarde", y sin más se retiró de la habitación, seguido por Rika y las dos mujeres quienes habían estado atendiendo las heridas de Sakura. Una obstinada Meyling permaneció con Tomoyo en la habitación ignorando decididamente la orden de Touya.

Sakura por su parte parpadeo varias veces siguiendo con una mirada llena de incredulidad a la figura de su hermano mientras se retiraba. Su conducta la estaba comenzando a alarmar realmente. ¿Cómo era posible que el super gruñón de su hermano no la estuviera regañando a todo pulmón por su comportamiento más que imprudente?. Había luchado con los mensajeros e incluso abandonado el país para enfrentar a un enemigo que podía, y de hecho, casi la mata, y nada… ¡el insufrible de su hermano no protestó siquiera!. Definitivamente algo muy raro estaba pasando.

"¿Qué le ocurre a Touya?", dijo sin rodeos la joven, dirigiendo una mirada cansada pero suspicaz a las dos jóvenes que aun la acompañaban. "No es el mismo de siempre… ni siquiera me alzó la voz una vez".

"No le pasa nada Sakura, tan sólo que está muy preocupado por ti, y a pesar de lo que crees, el sería incapaz de reprenderte en un momento como este", le contestó Tomoyo con su habitual paciencia. Pero la siguiente pregunta no sería tan sencilla.

"No… no puedo recordar….". Sakura cerró los ojos en un intento por poner orden a sus pensamientos. "¿Qué paso con el mensajero Meyling¿Y cómo llegue aquí?. ¿Tu me trajiste?. ¿Dónde están Eriol y los demás?".

La aludida levantó los brazos defensivamente. "¡Hey!, cálmate Sakura, no es bueno que te agites así. El mensajero fue destruido y todos están sanos y salvos aquí en la Mansión Li. No tienes de que preocuparte ahora más que de reponerte".

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios al saber que no habían ocurrido _más_ desgracias. No, eso no lo había olvidado, ni aun inconsciente, pérdida en el mundo de sus pesadillas. Naoko y Lita estaban muertas y quien sabe cuantos más de sus compañeros y amigos habían sufrido la misma suerte. Cerró los ojos para contener el ardor de las lágrimas que se asomaban tras sus parpados. El dolor en su corazón era en verdad indescriptible. La pérdida de sus seres queridos la dejaba con una sensación de desesperanza, de estar vacía por dentro. Un vacío que se intensificaba aun más con la presencia familiar y dolorosa que parecía estar a su alrededor como un fantasma que no le permitía enfocar su mente… recordar.

"¿Cómo pasó todo Meyling?. Lo último que recuerdo es estar ante el mensajero… a punto de recibir su ataque y después… yo…". Sakura se frotó las sienes tratando de recordar pero sólo conseguía intensificar el dolor de cabeza que le taladraba el cerebro.

"Pues lo que pasó es que salvaste el pellejo de milagro, apartándote en el último momento. Entonces Ryu, el líder del Clan Feng, terminó con ese maldito demonio. Tu te desmayaste enseguida, es por eso… por eso, que no recuerdas", explicó atropelladamente Meyling con un aire de desenfado forzadamente fingido, caminado de un lado para otro, pero sin mirar directamente a los ojos de la Cardmaster.

Sakura caviló la respuesta por unos momentos y todo parecía tener sentido, pero su corazón le gritaba constantemente que algo no encajaba. "¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que todos me ocultan algo...?", dijo sorprendiendo por un momento a las dos chicas. Sakura era la persona más despistada que conocían, pero increíblemente, esta vez no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Afortunadamente, Meyling reaccionó de inmediato para calmar sus dudas, haciendo gala de una seriedad muy extraña en ella. Acercándose a Sakura tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas le dijo con suavidad:

"Se que ahora te encuentras confundida y molesta Sakura. Todos lo estamos. Pero lo más importante es que te repongas. Estuviste muy cerca de pasar al otro barrio y necesitas recuperar tus energías. Esta noche un Concilio de emergencia será llevado a cabo y tú con todos los demás serás recibida. Allí tus dudas se aclararán en cuanto a lo que ha pasado y a lo que está por venir". Apretando con firmeza su mano la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia de acuerdo con sus costumbres. "Por favor reponte pronto y descansa. Nos veremos esta noche¿de acuerdo?".

Sakura asintió, mucho más aliviada ante las palabras de su amiga. "Gracias", le contestó a la joven, quien guiñándole un ojo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con Tomoyo, quien silenciosamente agradecía la intervención de Meyling para poner fin a más preguntas complicadas.

"Bueno, ya escuchaste a Meyling, debes reponer fuerzas para esta noche". Después de unos segundos de silencio Tomoyo se dio cuenta que sus palabras no tendrían respuesta. Sakura ya había cerrado los ojos y se sumía en un profundo sueño nuevamente.

* * *

"El tiempo se nos ha terminado. Fu-Chou ha logrado su propósito y su poder se concentra en una de las puertas del infierno, listo para salir a llenar de oscuridad este mundo. ¡Es hora de dar la batalla final!".

Las palabras solemnes de Kuan Kung, patriarca del Clan Li, mantenían la atención de todos los presentes. Particularmente, la de los recién llegados de Japón, quienes estaban sentados en un lugar privilegiado de la primera fila, junto con los miembros más importantes de la familia Li.

"El Clan Li ha trabajado muy duro durante años en preparación para este día. La destrucción definitiva de Fu-Chou está próxima. El Dragón del Tiempo ha detenido el transcurrir de las vidas humanas en todo el planeta, para alimentarse del poder de sus almas, y abrir de nuevo la puerta de salida para que el Vengador cumpla su juramento de dominar la tierra".

Sakura se revolvió incomoda en su asiento a medida que las palabras del anciano hacían crecer una ansiedad incómoda en su pecho. En ese momento el patriarca fijó sus ojos en la joven.

"Pero esta vez lo estaremos esperando y es allí donde tu Kinomoto Sakura, poseedora del legado de Clow y Maestra de las Cartas, debes ayudarnos".

Las palabras la sacudieron hasta los huesos y una sensación de desgracia se instaló en su corazón. Pero el juramento silencioso que había hecho durante las horas en que permaneció en su habitación, acostada, fingiendo dormir delante de Tomoyo, fue lo que la hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato. Un juramento para destruir a los que habían arruinado para siempre la vida como la conocía hasta entonces. Un juramento para no permitir que la muerte de Naoko, Lita y todos los demás fuese en vano.

"Dígame por favor¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?". Todas las miradas se centraron entonces en la pequeña figura de la Cardmaster y un silencio imponente descendió en el amplio y abarrotado salón, generalmente reservado para la celebración de los actos más solemnes del Clan.

Sin apartar la vista de la joven hechicera, Kuan Kung procedió a explicar el plan para destruir a Fu-Chou.

---

"_Como ya debes saber, nuestro Clan ha ido pasando, generación tras generación, todo el conocimiento relativo a la maldición de Fu-Chou y cómo podía ser controlado y sellado temporalmente. Pero esta no era más que una forma de comprarnos tiempo, pues en verdad no hemos estado ociosos todos estos años. El legado de esta familia ha sido estudiado a fondo, junto con su magia y los limites del cuerpo y el alma humana, en un intento por descifrar el misterio detrás del poder que poseen los demonios sobre el alma del Vengador. _

_Finalmente, una forma de destruir a Fu-Chou y terminar el trabajo que Clow empezó siglos atrás ha sido hallada:_

_Es posible, mediante un hechizo más antiguo que el propio Clow, atrapar el alma demoníaca de Fu-Chou dentro de un cuerpo humano para regresarle la mortalidad y atarla al destino humano de trascender y transformarse de nuevo en vida. Una vez que él sea contenido en un cuerpo humano, será posible romper con los lazos que le atan a los demonios al destruir ese cuerpo, permitiendo por fin tanto la purificación como el descanso de su alma, y el paso de su espíritu hacia un nuevo plano. De este modo la maldición llegaría a su fin._

_Es aquí donde necesitamos de su intervención Cardmaster Kinimoto. Solo la magia pura del maestro Clow tiene el poder suficiente para destruir este cuerpo temporal que daremos a Fu-Chou y romper con el poder de los demonios sobre su alma. _

_Nuestro trabajo será colocar en un cuerpo humano a Fu-Chou y mantenerlo inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que usted concentre toda su magia en un solo ataque fulminante, que lo acabe para siempre"._

_---_

En medio del más denso de los silencios, con la total atención de la multitud a sus espaldas, Kinomoto Sakura inclinó levemente su cabeza en dirección al venerable anciano y dijo con voz firme y sincera:

"Acepto la misión que me encomiendan. ¡Yo acabaré con Fu-Chou¡lo juro por todos los que han muerto en esta batalla. Lo juro por mis amigos que se han ido!. Por Naoko y Lita. ¡Yo mataré a Fu-Chou!".

Con esas palabras selló definitivamente su destino, sintiendo en su interior que una parte de ella misma, de la inocente y despistada niña de Tomoeda - Japón... se moría.

* * *

Todos salían presurosos del salón donde minutos antes se había dado fin al Concilio. Mucho quedaba por hacer antes de la batalla final con el Demonio Vengador Fu-Chou. Touya, que se había apartado a propósito de los demás, aprovechó la oportunidad entonces para enfrentar a Li Yelan, la matriarca del Clan y dejarle saber una o dos de las cosas que pensaba acerca de su apestosa maldición. Típico en él, no se anduvo ni con rodeos ni con ceremonias:

"¿Qué nos están ocultando?", la abordó bruscamente cortándole el camino. "Porque es evidente que nos ocultan algo, y ni crea que voy a permitir que mi hermana arriesgue la vida sin saber todo lo que está ocurriendo, sólo para que ustedes salven el pellejo". La poderosa hechicera sostuvo la mirada furiosa del mayor de los Kinomoto por unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Es cierto que no todo ha sido revelado aun, pero sólo para proteger a la Cardmaster. Lo que se le ha pedido a ella esta noche es todo lo que se espera de ella y nada más. Todos estarán allí para protegerla cuando llegue el momento". Touya estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero un gesto de la matriarca lo detuvo en seco.

"En cuanto a lo que no hemos dicho esta noche", continuo impasible, "Eriol tiene instrucciones de revelarlo a usted y a sus amigos antes de la batalla final. Cuando lo sepa entenderá el por qué de muchas cosas que ya fueron, y que aun hoy hieren su corazón, joven Kinomoto".

Touya quedó perplejo ante las palabras de la Matriarca quien echó a andar de nuevo y ya se alejaba rápidamente de él antes que pudiera reaccionar. Iba seguida de sus cuatro hijas que no dejaban de echarle miradas furtivas y murmurar entre ellas. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien. _'Esto me gusta menos cada minuto'._ Pensó al tiempo que sus pasos sin rumbo lo llevaron a través de los pasillos eternos de la Mansión Li.

* * *

Sakura y sus amigos fueron los últimos en salir del Concilio, acompañados del líder del Clan Feng, quien caminaba cerca de Meyling charlando con ella a media voz mientras atravesaban las imponentes puertas de salida. Todos estaban bastante callados, cada quien reflexionando acerca de todo lo ocurrido y lo que aun quedaba por enfrentar. Las palabras del patriarca resonaban aun en sus oídos. Parecía increíble que estuvieran a punto de librar una batalla que más que sus vidas, definiría el destino de toda la tierra.

Cuando habían avanzado un buen trayecto por el amplio corredor, Sakura lo sintió. Un cosquilleo en la base de su cuello la detuvo en seco y el sobresalto se instaló en el fondo de su estomago, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera apretando sus entrañas. Alguien la observaba. De inmediato volteó y en la penumbra a sus espaldas creyó ver una silueta indefinida deslizarse rápidamente en las sombras. El movimiento fue tan breve y repentino, que de inmediato dudó si en verdad había visto algo. Pero la reacción de su cuerpo le decía que, efectivamente, la habían estado observando.

Corrección. La estaban observando.

"¿Ocurre algo Sakura?". Eriol regresó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo a su lado mirándola con curiosidad. Sakura despegó entonces sus ojos del oscuro pasillo y los levantó hacia el joven mago.

"Nada… es que… me pareció ver…".

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Yo…". La ansiedad que sentía luego de todo lo dicho en el Concilio aun pesaba en su corazón mientras que en su mente los pensamientos estaban marcados de una cualidad surrealista, lo que honestamente la hacia dudar hasta de su nombre. La inseguridad hizo presa de su ánimo, llena como estaba de emociones que sólo entendía a medias. Cerró entonces los ojos y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. "No, no fue nada, solo mi imaginación… supongo".

Una risa natural y contagiosa retumbó en el pecho de Eriol. "No te preocupes. Ver cosas inexplicables en lugares como esta mansión, no es extraño. Muchas cosas son las que se mueven a través del tiempo en lugares antiguos y mágicos como este". La mano de Eriol se acercó al rostro de Sakura y con suavidad tocó su mejilla.

"Lo que ves son sombras… _sombras del pasado_, que no debes temer, querida Sakura".

Si más que decir, Eriol dio media vuelta y continuó caminando con su característica calma y desenfado. Sakura aun permaneció unos instantes cavilando sus palabras y mirando en dirección al corredor. _'Sólo son sombras del pasado',_ murmuró antes de girar y correr para dar alcance a sus amigos.

Recostado de espaldas contra la pared, la figura de Syaoran era apenas visible en la oscuridad del corredor. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con la luz propia de su determinación interior.

"_Si, sólo una sombra… Sakura". _

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**

NDA: Este capitulo a pesar de ser de transición y en teoría sencillo, resultó más bien difícil. Ya no se ni cuantas veces lo reescribí. Y la verdad aun no estoy contenta con el, pero creo que es mejor publicarlo de una vez o me voy a estancar de nuevo en las actualizaciones. El próximo capítulo aunque está listo desde hace tiempo (junto con todo el fic), tiene una de esas escenas de batalla tan difíciles de mantener en ritmo, así que también la estoy reescribiendo.

En verdad me gustaría conocer la opinión que tienen hasta ahora de mi trabajo. Para mi no se trata de tener muchos reviews, sino de la calidad y contenido de los mismos. Que sean útiles para aprender de cada uno y mejorar como escritora.

Vamos, no sean tímidos y opinen… ; p


	10. Capítulo 10: Perdido entre Sombras I

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo X: Perdido entre Sombras. La Batalla Final I.**

* * *

**You hear the mysterious beat**

**that's reminiscent of days gone by, don't you?**

**Linking distant memories,**

**now the story begins.**

**Words I couldn't say**

**are spilling out into my hands **

**Whenever I turn the pages**

**of the diary to my heart, I realize,**

**you were always there by my side. ****(1)**

* * *

La tierra entera estaba en tinieblas. Sólo el resplandor opaco y cambiante del Dragón del Tiempo le daba algún color a la paleta de grises que bañaba la ciudad. Por las calles desoladas de Hong Kong, figuras oscuras se movían de un lado a otro, devorando carne y almas humanas a su paso. El horroroso espectáculo parecía salido directamente de una pintura de Botticelli o Doré, en una representación real de la visión dantesca del infierno. El epicentro de toda la actividad estaba en las faldas del monte Tai Mo Shan, en una zona semi-boscosa al norte de la ciudad.

Allí, las puertas estaban abiertas y el Apocalipsis se manifestaba con la presencia de miles de criaturas, amorfas y diabólicas, que comenzaban a invadirlo todo, dejando un repugnante olor a muerte y decadencia a su paso. Muy apropiadamente, en el momento de la temida reaparición de Fu-Chou, la tierra se había quebrado en medio de tremendos temblores. Una grieta principal de más de 100 metros de largo y poco más de 30 de ancho daba paso a un abismo que no tenía fin, y por el que estos entes innombrables, subían arrastrándose, maldiciendo.

A ambos lados de la boca de salida del profundo averno, se encontraban posicionados los mejores guerreros que habían sobrevivido a los ataques iniciales. Todos luchaban sin descanso para tratar de detener a los demonios que se filtraban sin cesar en medio de un clamor de venganza y odio. El ruido era verdaderamente ensordecedor.

Por si esto fuese poco, la tormenta eléctrica sobre sus cabezas parecía también partir el cielo en mil pedazos, haciendo estremecer la tierra bajo sus pies, y sacudiendo sus corazones. La lluvia que caía con fuerza pesaba mucho sobre los brazos y piernas cansados por el continuo esfuerzo. Aun así, todos seguían batallando, sustentándose tan sólo en el coraje que les daba la esperanza de prevalecer.

Algo más lejos de la puerta, entre los árboles, un círculo cerrado de guerreros combatía protegiendo a la Cardmaster, quien se encontraba en medio de todos, ansiosa por ayudar en el devenir de la batalla. Naturalmente, Touya permanecía a su lado, evitándolo a toda costa.

"¡Onii-chan, por favor!". Suplicó Sakura una vez más tratando de zafarse de las manos de su hermano que la mantenían plantada firmemente en el lugar.

"¡NO!. Debes guardar tus energías y lo sabes". Su serio semblante no traicionaba ningún sentimiento, lo que frustraba aun más a la joven hechicera. Todavía estaba preocupada por la actitud tan atípica de su hermano. Definitivamente no era normal, no importaba lo que dijeran Meyling y Tomoyo. Algo no andaba bien con él.

"Ya llegará tu momento de intervenir", remató con la misma voz monótona que no revelaba nada de sus emociones.

"Así es Sakurita, déjalo de nuestra cuenta", dijo un Kero apenas recuperado de sus heridas, quien junto con Eriol y los demás guardianes se mantenían muy cerca, resguardándola.

La joven suspiró en señal de derrota. Tenían razón. Lo sabía. Pero saberlo no evitaba que la ansiedad la estuviese matando. Simplemente no podía estarse quieta. Sus manos se movían irritablemente de un lado a otro, apretando alternativamente su báculo entre dedos nerviosos. Sus ojos se desplazaban atentos, siguiendo cada movimiento de ataque y defensa de sus compañeros. Si no hacia algo pronto se iba a volver loca. Ver a sus amigos arriesgar la vida mientras ella esta de pie, empapándose como una tonta en la lluvia no era lo que tenía en mente para esta batalla.

Cuando creía que ya no podría aguantarlo más, su deseo de entrar acción se hizo realidad.

Un chillido agudo y prolongado cortó la noche, mandando de inmediato a las criaturas del infierno en una estampida frenética, intentando alejarse por todos los medios de lo que venía saliendo de las profundidades de la tierra.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la puerta, y aun cuando se encontraba lejos Sakura pudo distinguir como la tormenta eléctrica que repentinamente se había acallado en los cielos, ahora surgía del interior de la misma grieta con una furia renovada. Flotando en medio de un intenso campo de energía, poco a poco se elevó fuera de su prisión la figura imponente del Vengador Fu-Chou.

Incluso a esa distancia, la Cardmaster sentía con claridad la intensa ola de violencia y odio que manaba del demonio suspendido en el aire. Su reacción fue igual a la de todos los presentes: retroceder unos pasos en un intento fútil por apartarse del horror de su presencia.

"¡AHHH!... Pero que amables sois al venir a recibirme", su voz cargada de sarcasmo se extendió por todo el campo de batalla como un potente veneno, debilitante de la voluntad humana. El efecto de su presencia era verdaderamente devastador y todo lo que podían hacer los valientes magos era mirar paralizados y boquiabiertos a la mismísima maldad encarnada.

No había duda que, en su tiempo, Fu-Chou fue un guerrero poderoso. Su cuerpo fornido, cubierto por una armadura roja y dorada, era testimonio suficiente de su intrínseca vocación para la lucha y la guerra. Su larga y lisa cabellera negra estaba atada con una cinta en la base de su cuello, dejando despejado un semblante pálido y hermoso. El contraste de belleza con maldad era verdaderamente macabro. Más aun cuando lo único que hacia falta en su rostro eran unos lentes para convertirlo en la replica exacta de su hermano Clow… y de Eriol.

En medio de la patente inmovilidad de todos los presentes, era notable la única persona que se encontraba en movimiento, acercándose a paso firme hasta detenerse frente al Vengador. Sakura ya había reparado en este guerrero en particular. No tenía idea de quien era, pero su presencia encapuchada en una capa negro y rojo, había sido primordial desde el comienzo de la batalla por su increíble habilidad con la espada y la rapidez de sus movimientos. En realidad, en medio de toda la conmoción la joven se encontró a sí misma observándole constantemente, muy impresionada pues, a pesar de no haber hecho uso de la magia, era uno de los que daba cuenta del mayor número de enemigos.

"Dejadme adivinar…", continuó Fu-Chou con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, mirando con desprecio a su oponente. "…sois el nuevo heredero del legado Clow, el valeroso líder del Clan Li y venís sin duda a sellarme nuevamente, para lavar los pecados de mi maldito hermano. ¿No es así?".

El guerrero ladeó la cabeza levemente como única respuesta a las palabras del demonio. Era un ademán que denotaba algo de indiferencia a las presentaciones y formalismos con los que el Vengador perdía el tiempo.

"Así que sois hombre de pocas palabras". Dijo con burla en su voz, al tiempo que desenvainaba su katana con lentitud. "Tanto mejor, pues yo os tengo noticias. Las cosas han cambiado. _Mi poder ha cambiado_. Esta vez no podréis sellarme como en el pasado. Esta vez yo cumpliré mi promesa de dominaros a todos y haceros pagar por la eterna agonía a la que me condenasteis".

"¡Excelente!. Porque las cosas en verdad van a cambiar de una vez… y para siempre". Tan pronto estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el joven mago, su cuerpo se lanzó de un salto hacia delante, directo al Vengador que lo esperaba listo.

El sonido de metal chocando contra metal reverberó con violento estrépito, recorriendo el campo de batalla en donde progresivamente la actividad se reanudó para detener a la nueva oleada de criaturas. Sin embargo, todos mantenían parte de su atención puesta en los acontecimientos de la disputa central. Sakura la que más, totalmente boquiabierta por la experticia y poder manifiesto en cada movimiento, en cada ataque y postura de defensa.

El líder del Clan Li era en verdad increíble. Un auténtico guerrero digno de toda la tradición y costumbres del legado que representaba. Sakura sólo podía observarle silenciosamente, admirada de la gracia y soltura de sus movimientos precisos, que Fu-Chou igualaba sin perder la compostura. Era difícil decir quien iba ganando sobre el otro por lo pareja de la lucha.

Entonces comenzó a entrar en juego la magia, cuando de la espada del Vengador se prolongó una descarga de electricidad que el joven esquivó por apenas milímetros, saliendo de balance. Dando un par de saltos mortales hacia atrás puso un poco de distancia con su enemigo y recuperó el aliento. De inmediato inició su respuesta invocando la fuerza del Dios del fuego en la forma de una gran explosión de llamas que no tardó en envolver a su oponente.

Algo se paralizó entonces en el corazón de la Cardmaster, y sus manos volaron a su pecho como tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Una sensación indescriptible le apretaba el pecho y la familiaridad de algo vivido pero no recordado, la llevó a pronunciar en un susurro la palabra clave.

"Dejá Vu"

En ese momento Touya parecía listo para asesinar a alguien. '¿_Dónde está el inútil de Hiragizawa cuando lo necesitas?',_ pensó al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarle, _'si esto sigue así Sakura puede recordarlo todo antes de…'._ Su razonamiento mental se cortó cuando reparó en el extraño movimiento que ocurría discretamente dentro del campo de batalla. Una serie de personas vestidas con largas túnicas rojas estaban repartidas en medio del tumulto, caminando despacio como si estuvieran en medio de alguna procesión religiosa. Cada uno se acercaba hacia la batalla principal, rodeándola desde todos los ángulos y formando lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un círculo irregular.

Entonces lo vio. Envuelto en su capa azul, Eriol se encontraba haciendo parte del misterioso movimiento. Su báculo brillaba con una peculiar luz azulada que le confería un aura de misterio y poder.

Como si una orden que sólo ellos podían escuchar hubiese sido dada, la extraña procesión se detuvo al unísono.

Entonces los hechos se sucedieron tan rápido que Touya apenas y pudo parpadear.

La luz del báculo de Eriol creció en intensidad, concentrándose en la punta, desde donde una serie de finos rayos de luz intensamente azul salieron disparados directamente a cada uno de los miembros del grupo, quienes a su vez lo recibían empleando para ello una especie de medallón con la figura del sol. Sosteniendo estos símbolos sobre sus cabezas, emitían también rayos multicolores en respuesta hacia el resto de sus compañeros. El resultado fue la formación de tres estrellas concéntricas de ocho puntas, ubicadas una dentro de la otra y conectadas por varios círculos que cubrían efectivamente la zona principal de lucha como un techo de luz sobre los combatientes.

De inmediato todos los presentes se pusieron en movimiento, corriendo para alejarse y salir de debajo de la brillante figura. Eran perseguidos de cerca por los pocos demonios que no habían huido inicialmente para cubrirse de la molesta luz que hería dolorosamente sus sentidos.

Con todo, el Vengador observaba impasible los acontecimientos. Una mueca de verdadero divertimiento se dibujaba en su cara, casi como si no diera crédito a la estupidez humana.

"Vaya, parece que aun no habéis comprendido nada. Vuestros tontos juegos no surtirán ningún efecto en mi Clow…" dijo dirigiéndose directamente a la reencarnación de su hermano, "…no podéis destruirme tanto como no podéis destruir a la maldad natural que reside en cada uno de vuestros corazones, pues es algo intrínseco del ser humano".

El rostro de Eriol igualó la sonrisa divertida del fantasma de su hermano. "Ciertamente, es imposible para mi, querido hermano, el destruirte. La esencia misma de la naturaleza humana no puede ser doblegada ni alterada". Su voz era suave pero lo suficientemente potente para que todos la escucharan hipnotizados. Eriol sabía bien como mantener la atención de la expectante multitud a su alrededor, quienes no perdían detalle del intercambio familiar.

"Después de todo¿qué somos cada uno de nosotros sino energía fluyendo constantemente?, armonizando a la vez que luchando con las fuerzas que nos rodean, en la continua danza de la causa – efecto".

La sabiduría de Clow, nunca igualada, continuó fluyendo en sus palabras

"Alguien dijo una vez, querido hermano, que la energía no se destruye, y esto es muy cierto para ti _Xiao-Feng_… La energía no se destruye… sólo se transforma".

Quedando sólo Syaoran y Fu-Chou de pie bajo el manto luminoso, Eriol lo hizo descender rápidamente sobre sus cuerpos, inmovilizando efectivamente al Vengador dentro de la intrincada red de energía y magia combinadas. El demonio tanteó de inmediato la fuerza que lo detenía, intentando mover su cuerpo. La resistencia que encontró no sería ningún problema para él.

Entonces, una risa siniestra agitó su pecho en respuesta a las acciones de Clow. "¡¿En verdad pensáis que esto me puede detener?!!. ¡Vuestras reencarnaciones os han vuelto un tonto!".

"Y a ti los años te han puesto algo sordo y necio por lo que veo", devolvió sus palabras con igual cantidad de burla. "Yo no dije nada sobre detenerte. La energía nunca se destruye o se detiene…. sólo se transforma", repitió al tiempo que Syaoran sacaba de su capa un sello de papel y lo ponía entre su pecho y su espada.

"¡YUUGOUSURU!!!". Pronunció el conjuro a modo de grito de guerra, lanzándose de un gran salto sobre un Fu-Chou totalmente desprevenido e incapaz de moverse fuera del alcance del joven. Sus ojos miraban desorbitados como el cuerpo de su oponente iba cayendo a gran velocidad directamente sobre él, envuelto en el verde campo de la energía visible de su magia y aura.

Un destello encegueció a todos los presentes al momento de contacto entre los dos guerreros, forzándolos a voltear sus rostros y protegerse de la descarga monumental de energía. El símbolo de estrellas concéntricas ahora en el piso, comenzó también a arder con un fuego azulado al tiempo que la energía se desprendía de las líneas que lo formaban para mezclarse con la esfera de luz que envolvía ahora a las dos figuras en el centro, ocultándolas de la vista.

Y así, tan repentinamente como se había iniciado, toda la conmoción se detuvo. Hasta la lluvia, constante compañía hasta entonces, cesó de caer. El símbolo de poder se marcaba negro en el suelo donde las llamas continuaban ardiendo, alimentándose a sí mismas.

En el centro, la figura de un sólo hombre podía verse.

Estaba hecho.

Touya había mirado toda la escena desenvolverse sin remedio delante de sus ojos. El momento había llegado y el mocoso lo había logrado en verdad. _'¡MALDICION!_. _¡Sakura no se merece pasar por esto!'. _Se maldijo una y mil veces por no ser capaz de cambiar las cosas, y salvar a su hermanita de la desgracia que sabia de sobra, iba a desarrollarse a continuación. Su mente se hizo eco del dolor de Meyling, recordando el momento en que Eriol los había reunido apenas unas pocas horas antes, para revelarles la verdad que Sakura debía ignorar.

---

_El rostro de Meyling se encontraba encendido en una mezcla indefinible de furia, desesperación, miedo y dolor que era imposible de describir. Con cada grito proferido su voz se rompía_.

'_¡No lo entiendes todavía!. La razón por la que Syaoran se marchó años atrás. La razón por la que antes de marcharse borró de la mente de Sakura todos los recuerdos que ella tenia de él. ¡Todo fue para protegerla!!. ¡Para protegerla TONTO!!', gritó desesperada, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas…. dejando correr las lágrimas libremente._

'_Para protegerla del destino al que inevitablemente ambos llegarían hoy…', continuó sollozando. _

'_Porque sólo Sakura tiene el poder suficiente para destruir a Fu-Chou….". Las lágrimas de dolor de Meyling se multiplicaron en el rostro y corazón de todos los presentes… _

'_Porque sólo Syaoran tiene la fuerza necesaria para contener el alma del Vengador en su cuerpo….'._

---

Estaba hecho. El líder del Clan Li, el hechicero más poderoso del Concilio de Oriente, el heredero de Clow y poseedor de su sabiduría, lo había logrado finalmente. El alma de Fu-Chou estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Así, los ojos de Sakura se encontraban fijos en la solemne figura que, de rodillas, se hallaba dentro del círculo ardiente de magia. No hizo falta que nadie le dijera una sola palabra. Su momento de actuar había llegado y con pasos firmes comenzó a avanzar hacia su destino.

La capucha siempre presente hasta el momento había caído hacia atrás, sin embargo la hechicera aun no podía distinguir su rostro, pues él tenía la cabeza gacha, sus facciones ocultas entre las sombras de su revuelto cabello color caramelo. Con una rodilla en el piso y la otra flexionada al frente, su postura indicaba cansancio, pero también disposición para saltar y continuar luchando en cualquier instante.

Su paso se hizo imperceptiblemente más lento, mientras que todos se apartaban dejándola pasar, haciendo una reverencia ante su presencia.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecerse a medida que sus pies la acercaban más hacia el hombre que acababa de absorber a Fu-Chou en su cuerpo. Esos pasos decididos en principio, comenzaron a vacilar haciéndola detener en seco a poco menos de 20 metros de su objetivo.

'_Es el momento de vengarme… ¡debo hacerlo!',_ cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevando sus manos frente a su pecho. La joven comenzó entonces a invocar todo su poder para crear una esfera de energía pura entre sus palmas abiertas. Las cartas salieron disparadas formando un círculo protector alrededor de su ama, brillando con una suave luz rosa, que fluctuaba en intensidad y contrastaba bellamente con la luz azulada de las llamas a su alrededor.

A medida que la esfera crecía, también lo hacían las dudas y la confusión en el corazón de la Cardmaster. '_¿Por qué?'._ Gritaba en su mente reprendiéndose a sí misma. _'¿Qué es lo que me pasa ahora?. ¿Por qué siento miedo?. ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de desgracia... de vacío por dentro?',_ se preguntaba sin cesar, sin comprender realmente el origen de sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando la esfera estuvo completa un mal presagio se instaló en su corazón, y entonces lo comprendió. La verdad estaba clara ante sus ojos. _'No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matar a otro ser humano. Simplemente no puedo'_. Era demasiado para ella, que jamás le había hecho daño concientemente a nada viviente. Pero lo había jurado. Por sus amigos. Por los sacrificios que todos habían hecho. Por Lita y Naoko. Debía hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control. Abrió los ojos y vio que el hombre seguía en la misma postura de rodillas, su cuerpo se estremecía en breves espasmos, única señal del esfuerzo que hacía por mantener al Vengador atrapado. Su presencia era tan intensa que lo llenaba todo a su alrededor oprimiéndole el pecho dolorosamente, intoxicándola con cada respiración que tomaba. La fuerza de su aura era indescriptible y le ponía la carne de gallina. En el fondo de su mente una sensación familiar la asaltaba, como el vago recuerdo de un sueño que se acaba de soñar, pero que no se puede realmente terminar de recordar por completo.

"¡Es ahora o nunca Kinomoto-san!. ¡Destrúyelo!!!".

El grito de Ryu la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. "¡Debes hacerlo rápido. No podremos contenerlo mucho más tiempo, y si él escapa… todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano!".

Mirando hacia atrás sus ojos se encontraron con los de Touya y pudo ver por unos segundos una profunda tristeza reflejarse en su semblante. Pero tan pronto como la vio su expresión cambió de inmediato a una de intensa urgencia al tiempo que le gritaba: "No lo pienses más Sakura… ¡Hazlo Ahora!!!".

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y apretó los dientes. Tenia que hacerlo, lo había jurado y sin importar el precio, tendría su venganza. _'¡Ahora Sakura, tu puedes… acábalo!. Es Fu-chou a quien vas a matar, no a un ser humano',_ se dijo a sí misma mentalmente intentando razonar una salida, pero su cuerpo no respondió más que en la forma de lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas….

_¿Acaso había fallado de nuevo?. _

Por más que lo intentaba, que lo deseaba, no podía moverse.

"¡¿Qué rayos estas esperando?!. ¡¿Acaso quieres ser responsable de la muerte de todos los que están aquí??!!".

La voz profunda y llena de cólera que salió del hombre delante de ella la sobresaltó tanto que la hizo retroceder de un salto. Abriendo mucho los ojos fijó su mirada de nuevo en la figura delante de sí, volviendo a estremecerse, pero esta vez en una mezcla de furia e impotencia. Quizás también con algo de vergüenza. Todos habían cumplido su parte. ¿Por qué ella habría de fallar ahora cuando había pagado un precio tan alto por culpa de la maldición?. Entonces, tomó una bocanada de aire pues se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración de la impresión. Trató de articular palabra, pero su boca sólo se abría y cerraba incapaz de emitir un sonido coherente, atónita como estaba ante la presencia y el aura poderosa del líder del Clan Li.

"¡Que cobarde eres!!" escupió las palabras casi con repulsión. "¡Cumple tu promesa. Destruye a Fu-Chou!!!".

La furia comenzó a ganar terreno en los sentimientos de la Cardmaster.

'_¡No soy ninguna cobarde!',_ pensó indignada por las palabras despectivas que se estaba ganando su indecisión. _'¡Lo haré… debo hacerlo!'_, estiró completamente sus brazos dirigiendo sus manos al frente, pero el profundo temblor en ellas la traicionaba. Poco a poco consiguió apuntar la esfera de magia que había creado directamente al hombre que ahora se estremecía en medio de una risa casi tan macabra como la del mismo Fu-Chou.

"¡Tonta!. ¡En verdad sólo eres una niña tonta!".

La irritación y el desprecio eran evidentes en su voz. Y el efecto que las calculadas palabras estaban logrando en Sakura, era exactamente el que él quería lograr. Hacerla enfurecer más allá del raciocinio.

_¡Que no piense. Que no sienta. Que no recuerde. Que actúe!._

_¡Que lo mate!._

"¡Una niñata insegura y tonta como tú no puede ser la heredera del gran Clow Reed, ni mucho menos vengar a nadie!", continuó echando más leña a una caldera a punto de estallar. A su alrededor todos estaban mudos ante la inminente desgracia.

"¡No eres digna de ser la Cardmaster, mucho menos del sacrificio que han hecho tus amigos!!".

Sakura estaba lívida de furia, a punto de perder el control por el dolor y la ira que fluía de ella a borbotones. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?. Él no la conocía. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, de lo que había perdido.

La tensión se hizo entonces patente en la electricidad que parecía brotar del aire mismo que les rodeaba. Era el momento de la estocada final y Syaoran lo sabía. No había marcha atrás.

'_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Sakura'_. Tomando una última bocanada de aire, alzó finalmente su rostro para enfrentarla.

"¡Devuélveme las cartas ahora… ¡¡¡DEVUELVELASSS!!!!!!".

"¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

De inmediato, casi como un reflejo, el ataque mortal salió despedido de sus manos directo a Syaoran. Y justo en ese momento, en ese último y breve instante en que por primera vez en muchos años ámbar y esmeralda se encontraron, todo estalló en la mente de Sakura…

… un segundo demasiado tarde para recuperar lo perdido.

Entonces… lo recordó todo.

Con cada segundo, con cada latido de la sangre en sus venas, Sakura vio las imágenes de su vida pasar una a una delante de sus ojos.

Pero esta vez no había extraños vacíos ni ausencias en sus recuerdos. No había la sensación de nostalgia permanente, de dolor indefinido que consumía sus sueños.

Todo estaba allí.

Por fin pudo ver el rostro que se movía en las sombras de su mente.

La mirada seria.

La determinación.

El compañero.

El amigo.

El rival.

La otra mitad de su alma.

Su aura.

Su cuerpo.

Su calidez

Su protección.

Su verdadero amor…

Y su nombre salió finalmente de sus labios en un grito desesperado por detener lo ahora inevitable.

En su venganza, estaba asesinando también al hombre que amaba.

"¡SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**

_(1) Letra de la canción "Ashita e no MERODI" Card Captors Sakura 2nd Movie Theme. Lyrics by CHAKA_

_-YUUGOUSURU : fusión._

NDA: Si ya se que soy malvada por dejarlo allí, pero no pude contenerme. ;-p Al final corté varias de las escenas de lucha por que me pareció que tanto detalle era pesado e innecesario en un fic como este.

Les pongo un link a las ilustraciones del infierno de Dante según Botticelli, Doré y otros en mi profile, en caso de que quieran tener una idea más clara de lo que ocurre con la llegada de Fu-Chou. No se si alguna vez lo mencioné antes, pero Fu-Chou significa vengador en chino… bueno, eso creo yo…. XD _(curiosamente también es el nombre de una ciudad - Fuzhou)._

Déjenme saber que les parece. Y mil gracias por los reviews recibidos.


	11. Capítulo 11: Perdido entre Sombras II

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Capitulo XI: Perdido entre Sombras. La Batalla Final II.**

* * *

**It's only when I lose myself in someone else,**

**That I found myself,**

**I found myself.**

**Es sólo cuando me pierdo en alguien más,**

**Que me encuentro a mí mismo,**

**Me encuentro a mí mismo. ****(1)**

* * *

Decir que se encontraba exhausto era quedarse corto. La intensidad de los acontecimientos en las últimas semanas finalmente le había alcanzado. Sentado cómodamente en la penumbra de su estudio, Syaoran llevó las manos a sus sienes, frotando rítmicamente para aplacar el dolor que latía en su cabeza.

Lo peor de todo era que cada momento en que no tenía que ocuparse de asuntos del Clan, su mente revivía de inmediato la batalla final con Fu-Chou, ocurrida hacia apenas unas 4 horas. Y eso lo llevaba inevitablemente a la verdadera razón de su dolor de cabeza: Sakura.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños más optimistas, Syaoran había podido imaginar un desenlace como el ocurrido. Estaba con vida cuando cuatro años atrás ya se había resignado a morir en nombre de su Clan. ¡Vivo!, gracias a ese poder increíble de la mujer que amaba y que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Sakura, una vez más había logrado lo imposible. Salvarlos cuando todo ya estaba perdido.

El joven se recostó más confortablemente al tiempo que tras sus parpados cerrados las imágenes del momento que debió ser el de su muerte se volvían a reproducir.

---

'_¡Devuélveme las cartas ahora… ¡¡¡DEVUELVELASSS!!!!!_

Esas palabras, traídas de su pasado, del primer encuentro entre ambos cuando intentó quitarle las cartas, habían sido la llave para hacerla desatar su furia por completo en él. También, inadvertidamente, habían sido la clave para desatar su mente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Syaoran supo que lo había recordado todo. Apenas tuvo un segundo para lamentar el dolor en el que la iba a dejar sumida cuando la energía asesina estaba sobre él, golpeándolo en una ola de doloroso calor. Casi podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a desintegrarse cuando alcanzó a oír su nombre.

'_¡SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Entonces todo se hizo oscuridad absoluta para él.

De inmediato, la sensación de ser partido en dos le desgarró las entrañas y casi hizo colapsar su mente por el intenso dolor que nacía de su propia alma. Pudo distinguir entonces el cuerpo de Fu-Chou separándose del suyo propio, el cual se encontraba envuelto en un resplandor rosa que reconoció de inmediato.

Las cartas Clow, sus compañeras en tantas aventuras, estaban protegiéndolo, arrancándolo de las garras de la muerte y separando su alma del destino del Vengador.

Una voz de su pasado resonó entonces en su mente.

'_Cuídala por nosotros por favor… y ya nunca se separen, sólo así nuestra creación tendrá sentido finalmente'._

La silueta de Void/Hope desvaneciéndose lentamente fue lo último que vio antes de ser regresado dolorosamente al presente.

Aun permanecía de rodillas en el mismo punto donde había estado antes de ser atacado. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio le hizo sentir deseos de llorar por primera vez en muchos años.

Una lluvia rosa caía del cielo.

No era agua.

Eran las cartas, rotas en miles de pequeñísimos pedacitos que los bañaban a él y a Sakura.

Ella había caído de rodillas al suelo, su rostro empapado en lágrimas. Estaba extendiendo las manos inútilmente, tratando de retener los pedazos de sus amigas, pero se disolvían al contacto como si fuesen copos de fina nieve.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y Syaoran vio el intenso alivio mezclarse rápidamente con el dolor, angustia, furia y reproche. No la culpaba. Después de todo se merecía que Sakura no volviera a dirigirle la palabra. ¡Nunca!.

El perdón pareció en verdad algo imposible para él cuando repentinamente la joven se puso de pie, con una fuerza que no parecía quedarle, gritando a todo pulmón.

"¡¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!... ¡Y LAS CARTAS… LAS CARTAS ESTÁN… !!!!"

Syaoran no pudo más que verla marchar corriendo a toda velocidad, apartando a todos los que trataron de detenerla. Si quedaba alguna esperanza para los dos, ese no era el momento para actuar. Ella necesitaba tiempo para comprender, y él para reconciliarse con sus propios demonios.

El dolor de su cuerpo no igualaba al de su alma, y a la angustia interior que se debatía en su pecho ante la posibilidad de perderla.

Una cosa había sido renunciar a Sakura voluntariamente para protegerla. Otra muy distinta era saber que ella le odiaba y que, tal vez, la había perdido, para siempre.

Se puso de pie lentamente, apartando esas ideas de su cabeza temporalmente, y entrando nuevamente en su rol del Líder imperturbable del Clan Li.

"Atsuki-san. Reporta a todos los comandantes. El poder del Dragón del Tiempo está por terminarse. Debemos actuar rápido. Los demás ya saben que hacer".

El joven guerrero pareció aturdido por unos segundos antes de responder a la orden y movilizar a sus hombres. Así pasó con todos los presentes. Lentamente todos se pusieron en movimiento, posponiendo la celebración del triunfo sobre Fu-Chou, que no sólo era definitivo, sino completo, ahora que Li Syaoran había sobrevivido a lo que parecía un destino mortal inevitable. Pero la prioridad era arreglar el caos que la batalla había dejado en la ciudad.

Ryu fue el primero en acercarse al exhausto guerrero, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de afecto y respeto. "Bienvenido amigo. ¡Vaya que salvaste el pellejo por los pelos!".

Syaoran asintió con su cabeza por respuesta, viendo acercarse a la figura de un sonriente Eriol.

"Bueno, mi querido descendiente, no podía esperarse otra cosa de ustedes dos más que lo inesperado".

---

El golpear firme en la puerta de su estudio interrumpió sus cavilaciones y lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Meyling entró rápido, sin esperar la respuesta a su llamado. Su rostro encendido de urgencia ya lo decía todo.

"¡Eriol acaba de comunicarse!. La encontraron y parece que está bien dentro de lo que cabe. Touya la llevó al Kimberly Hotel".

Syaoran asintió brevemente con la cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Meyling se quedó de pie sin moverse, mirándolo expectante por varios segundos, como esperando una reacción que no llegaba. Él podía sentir, aun con los ojos cerrados, su inquisitiva mirada sobre él, lo que lo exasperó bastante considerando su dolor de cabeza y el cansancio que sentía.

"¿Algo más?".

"Bueno¡¿es que te vas a quedar allí sentado sin hacer nada?!", dijo con un tono que delataba su incredulidad e impaciencia. En verdad que todos los hombres eran unos insufribles.

"¿Y que sugieres que haga?".

"¡¿Es que no es obvio?!", contestó casi horrorizada, "¡Levanta el trasero de la silla y ve a por ella tonto¿No crees que ya han estado separados por demasiado tiempo?".

Syaoran sólo pudo sonreír ante la reacción típicamente impulsiva de su prima. Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro suavizarse un tanto bajo su mirada.

"Tienes razón. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y eso siempre lo voy a lamentar. Pero por todo el tiempo perdido, también reconozco que Sakura necesita espacio… para reconciliarse con todo lo que ha pasado, y comprenderlo. Y se que ella lo hará. Eventualmente lo va a entender".

Él ya no era aquel niño cerrado, tímido, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Por eso ahora estaba determinado y muy consciente de lo que tenía que hacer.

"Entonces Meyling, una vez que yo vaya por ella… ¡te juro que no pienso perder ni un segundo más!".

* * *

Sakura estaba molesta. ¡Con todos!. Molesta no era ni siquiera un palabra lo suficientemente dura como para describir sus sentimientos en ese instante.

_¿Cómo habían podido hacerla pasar por todo eso?_. Era la pregunta que se repetía en su cabeza sin cesar. Era en verdad algo tan increíble como incompresible para ella.

Simplemente lo hizo. Tomó la decisión de borrarle la memoria para ponerla en posición de matarlo. Y todos sus amigos lo habían aceptado, y hasta ayudado. O al menos los más cercanos lo sabían. ¿Quería decir eso que le había borrado la memoria a sus compañeros de clase?. ¿A sus profesores también?. Sakura no sabia los detalles pero por lo que comprendía de la situación, todos sus allegados habían sido participes de la componenda. Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya…

'_¡Y para matar a Syaoran ni más ni menos!. ¿Cómo se atrevieron?'._

Claro, en el plan original se suponía que ella nunca recuperaría la memoria, eso era evidente. Pero olvidaron que estaban tratando con Sakura y su increíble poder ilimitado. Siempre saliéndose de lo ordinario. Una vez más había hecho lo imposible. Tan sólo una mirada había bastado para desencadenar su mente. En un instante todo estaba de vuelta. Su memoria. Sus recuerdos. Su amor.

Recordó entonces el momento de verdadera angustia en el que creyó que lo había hecho. ¡Que lo había matado!. Estuvo tan cerca. Pero en ese preciso instante las cartas saltaron y le salvaron la vida destruyéndose a sí mismas. Sacrificándose ante su llamado desesperado de ayuda.

Aun no lo podía creer. Sus compañeras en tantas aventuras, sus adoradas cartas. Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos para atraparlas y cambiarlas, y ahora habían desaparecido para siempre. Y las extrañaba, pues se habían vuelto una parte casi física de su persona. Una especie de extensión de su conciencia.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que Sakura ya no las necesitaba realmente para comandar un poder impresionante. Tanto como el mismo Syaoran, quien también, por lo demostrado en la batalla con Fu-Chou, tenía un poder que había crecido de manera descomunal en los últimos años. Ese día habían confirmado que ambos eran los hechiceros más poderosos de oriente.

Sin embargo, Sakura no podía evitar lamentarse por las cartas. Por cada una de ellas. Se habían vuelto sus amigas y confidentes. Y realmente ahora necesitaba de su compañía y consuelo.

La joven estaba de camino al aeropuerto para volver a Japón cuando se encontró a si misma pensando nuevamente en todas estas cosas. Tenía la mirada fija en el agua que fluía rápida como sus pensamientos, a los lados del famoso SkyPier Ferry en el que viajaba.

Sintió el movimiento de Kero a sus espaldas y de inmediato recordó su pánico inicial cuando por unos instantes pensó que, junto con Syaoran y las cartas, sus guardianes también habían desaparecido. Dejándola verdaderamente sola.

Pero en todo lo hecho por Clow había una razón de ser misteriosa, que superaba a la magia misma. Su sabiduría trascendía a lo largo del tiempo en sus creaciones, mientras que su trabajo y legado era continuado por sus reencarnaciones y descendientes.

Afortunadamente, nada había ocurrido a los guardianes del sol y de la luna cuando se destruyeron las cartas. Por el contrario, en el momento del sacrificio se liberaron, ganando más poder y autonomía. Particularmente Yue. El guardián de la luna. El juez. Que ahora en verdad se encontraba un paso más cerca de ser humano. Aunque eso, pensaba Sakura, se lo debía más a Touya que a nadie.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la batalla con el Vengador, en los que ella había permanecido en Hong Kong completamente aislada. Encerrada en una habitación de hotel, rumiando sus penas y lamiendo sus heridas. Tan solo recordando el mundo gris en el que Syaoran no estaba y en el que había vivido por los últimos cuatro años. Pensando en que casi se vuelve una realidad. Muerto por su mano, por su magia. Sakura suspiró descorazonada

Cerró los ojos. Podía ver su rostro luego de la intervención de las cartas. Las emociones que cruzaron su semblante entonces. Su incredulidad, su alivio, y luego la esperanza.

La esperanza. ¿De qué?.

Allí estaba. Inmóvil. Devolviéndole esa mirada increíble desde sus ojos ámbar. Esa mirada capaz de hacer que las rodillas se le aflojaran y que su respiración se acelerara en su pecho.

Pero dentro de todo el torrente de sentimientos que la azotaron en aquel instante, la rabia se había impuesto ante todo lo demás. Rabia profunda y descarnada que nacía de la impotencia de haber sido engañada. De sentirse utilizada y subestimada una vez más.

En ese momento no pudo sino salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Huir de todo, sin detenerse a pensar, marchando sin rumbo por las calles de Hong Kong. Y los minutos se convirtieron en horas por las que el dolor fue su única compañía. Cuando finalmente detuvo su loca carrera, sus guardines y su hermano ya estaban con ella. La sostuvieron mientras se desmoronó en llanto. La cuidaron, llevándola a un hotel, en donde se enterró bajo las sabanas sin decir palabra durante dos días. Sin comer, sin dormir.

Solo pensando.

Recordando cada minuto, cada instante que pasó desde el momento en el que Li Syaoran había llegado a Japón hasta aquel día, en el parque de diversiones, donde ella finalmente había confesado su amor. Y había corrido hacia él, lanzándose al vacío. Hacia sus brazos abiertos. Y él la había sostenido con fuerza contra su pecho. Imbuyéndola en su calor, en su olor, en su protección. Pidiéndole perdón con un susurro en su oído. Diciéndole rápidamente lo mucho que la amaba, que la necesitaba, pero que jamás permitiría que su espíritu se rompiese.

Luego vino la oscuridad y los dedos ardientes presionados contra su frente que la condenaron a una media vida durante más de tres años, en los que no supo nada. Flotando sin sentido un día tras otro. Investigando en sus sueños por la respuesta a esa sensación perenne de estar incompleta. Buscando sentido en las emociones que creía que jamás haber experimentado. Queriendo comprender el por qué a veces estaba llorando sin razón. Con ese misterioso sentimiento calvado en el corazón obscureciendo su mente y debilitando sus ganas de vivir.

Una amarga sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Si esa vida era la alternativa, hubiera preferido que la mataran ese día en la torre del parque de diversiones, antes que llevar de nuevo una existencia incompleta. Ahora comprendía bien que significaba ese castigo, del que le había hablado Yue en su juicio. Era horrible vivir en un mundo sin amor. Y eso sólo había sido experimentar el mundo sin Syaoran. No quería ni imaginar lo que sería si sus amigos y familiares tampoco estuviesen.

Syaoran.

¿Como había podido?.

Por todos sus lamentos, Sakura no obtenía respuestas. Solo le restaba continuar mirando el resplandor del sol sobre las aguas y sentir la brisa secando de su rostro lágrimas que no se había percatado de haber llorado.

En ese momento Sakura tuvo una revelación.

'_¿Y si hubiese sido yo quien estuviera en esa posición?. ¿Y si me hubiera tocado a mi decidir?'._

Si hubiese estado en el lugar de Syaoran, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Tan simple y sencillo como eso. Cualquier cosa antes de verlo sufrir. Cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo.

Si las cosas hubiesen salido como el Líder del Clan Li las planeó, Sakura jamás lo hubiese reconocido, o recordado. Lo hubiese matado y continuado adelante con su vida. Con esa sensación de vacío, pero hubiese seguido adelante. Sin más remordimiento que el de verse visto obligada a tomar la vida de alguien anónimo para ella.

Si. Sakura veía ahora, y por primera vez desde que todo ocurrió, cual había sido el razonamiento detrás de la decisión tomada por Syaoran. Y conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba segura de que no había sido nada fácil para él.

Pero a pesar del momento de comprensión y simpatía que cruzó por su mente y su corazón, aun no estaba en su ánimo ni justificarlo, ni mucho menos perdonarlo. _'No era justo'._ La rabia seguía siendo el sentimiento que la dominaba. _'No lo voy a perdonarlo, nunca',_ se repitió mentalmente como un mantra.

En ese momento la hechicera más poderosa del planeta se sentía insignificante y pequeña. Tan solo quería estar en su casa, tirada en su cama, con las almohadas sobre su cabeza. Llorando desconsolada hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas.

Sakura secó las lágrimas que quedaban persistentes en su rostro, tratando de devolverle a su ánimo la determinación que sintió esa mañana cuando finalmente se había levantado, dándose un buen baño y cambiándose de ropa. Entonces había salido por fin de su confinamiento en la pequeña habitación, dirigiéndose a sus amigos con determinación:

"Me marcho. ¡Ahora!", había declarado, dirigiéndose luego al teléfono para reservar un boleto en el vuelo más próximo.

El sonido desafinado de las cornetas del puerto retumbó por toda la embarcación, indicándole que ya habían llegado a destino. Casi mecánicamente la joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a la zona de desembarque, vagamente consciente de que su hermano, sus guardianes y sus amigos la seguían.

Había una increíble cantidad de movimiento en toda la zona del puerto, con operarios desembarcando equipaje y mercancías que se transportaban junto con las personas en cada viaje de ida y vuelta. Sakura siguió con mediano interés como se desenvolvía la rutina diaria y como los operarios del puerto trabajaban en perfecta sincronía.

En verdad tenía que concedérselo al Clan Li y los demás miembros del concilio mágico y su organización. Todo funcionaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Viendo la normalidad de todo a su alrededor nadie imaginaría jamás que apenas dos días antes, todos habían estado paralizados en el hechizo del Dragón del Tiempo, con un montón de magos luchando con el mismo infierno por la salvación de sus almas. En el camino hacia el Ferry, Eriol había comentado que las muertes y los desastres ocurridos fueron sencillamente encubiertos atribuyéndolos a un fenómeno natural que causó temblores de tierra en todo el planeta. Afortunadamente, Fu-Chou había sido contenido antes de causar una catástrofe mayor.

Ya estaba en la rampa de desembarque cuando se volteó buscando a sus amigos y se encontró sorpresivamente sola. _'Hoe. ¿A donde se fueron todos ahora?'_. Volteó en todas direcciones y ni rastro de Eriol, Tomoyo, sus guardianes o Touya… ¡Touya!. El tipo era una sombra que no se le despegaba nunca, y ahora que se tenían que ir o llegarían tarde al aeropuerto él no estaba a la vista. ¡Increíble!.

"Bueno, pues que me alcancen allá si pueden", dijo determinada a no perder ese vuelo por nada en el mundo. Tenía que irse, poner distancia lo más pronto posible antes de desmoronarse. Antes de volverse loca.

Con un último vistazo al Ferry, se giró hacia la salida.

No dio más de dos pasos antes de que el mundo se detuviera de nuevo a su alrededor, dejándola clavada en el sitio… temblando.

A unos cuantos metros, justo en medio de la salida estaba de pie Li Syaoran.

Su rostro no traicionaba ningún sentimiento mientras la contemplaba fijamente. En cambio el de Sakura era una combinación de cosas que quería decir, sentir… Que necesitaba liberar de su pecho.

Inconscientemente, tomo un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse y, como si esa fuese la señal que estaba esperando, el líder del Clan Li comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella.

Sakura trataba de obligarse a reaccionar, pero sólo podía ver con impotencia, su marcha inexorable hacia ella. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos para sacar su imagen de su mente.

'_¡Muévete!!.¡Di algo… haz algo… huye maldición!',_ se urgía a sí misma desesperada, porque sabía que se encontraba a punto de desmoronarse y no quería darle ese gusto.

Después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, por lo que la había hecho pasar. Él tenía que entender lo que le había dolido su decisión. Quería hacerlo padecer del mismo modo que ella. Hacerlo pagar. Aunque en el fondo su lógica le dijera que para él la separación había sido igual de difícil.

¡Al diablo con ser razonable y comprensiva… ahora quería ser dura e indiferente!.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver sus pies detenerse justo delante de ella. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía distinguir con claridad su suave olor a sándalo y menta; la forma en que los jeans dejaban ver el tono muscular de sus piernas; sus manos en los bolsillos; la forma descuidada en que no abrochó los dos últimos botones de su camisa negra; el tono saludable de su piel bronceada; el calor que irradiaba; el colgante plateado alrededor de su cuello…

Nadie hubiera creído viéndolo así, vestido de manera tan sencilla y natural para un joven de su edad, que era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos del planeta.

La respiración se quedó atorada en su garganta a medida que sus ojos avanzaban más en el recorrido hacia su rostro. Su mandíbula fuerte y varonil. Los signos de una ligera barba como si no se hubiera afeitado en un par de días Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos…

Fue lo ultimo que supo antes de encontrarse firmemente atrapada entre sus brazos.

Una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra alrededor de sus hombros, la apretaban firmemente contra su pecho. Su fuerza, el calor de su cuerpo… lo había soñado tantas veces aun cuando no lo recordaba.

En ese momento el mundo alrededor desapareció para ella y con el, toda la ira, la molestia, el deseo de vengarse, de hacerlo sufrir, de apartarlo, de alejarse, de luchar contra la inevitable sensación de hallar su alma completa.

Solo existía Syaoran. Y eran tantos sentimientos simultáneos los que él provocaba en su cuerpo que no podía más que perderse en ellos pues con cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más intensos, más adultos, más apasionados, más desesperados, cargados de todo lo que se querían decir y no pudieron en tantos años de separación.

"Mírame, Sakura".

La voz profunda de Syaoran mando los más deliciosos escalofríos por su cuerpo. Era casi como electricidad recorriendo su piel y haciéndola estremecer. Ante su inmovilidad Syaoran inclinó su rostro, acercando sus labios a su oído, rozando su piel con su mejilla.

"Mírame…".

Sakura finalmente encontró la fuerza para terminar el recorrido hasta sus ojos…

Un silencioso entendimiento cruzó entre ellos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Con un movimiento rápido sus bocas hicieron contacto. De inmediato Sakura se encontró perdida en las sensaciones del húmedo calor de los labios de Syaoran sobre los suyos, contestando las suaves caricias, respondiendo a su presión y al sentimiento detrás de cada movimiento compartido. Era un beso tierno, lento pero intenso, paciente. Dulce. Cargado de la emoción contenida por años.

Cuando Syaoran rompió el beso, apartándose ligeramente, Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó sus labios instintivamente, extrañando de inmediato su calor y suavidad. Olvidados por completo todos los reproches pendientes. El joven guerrero se alejó un poco más, evitando el beso, sonriendo ante la reacción natural de Sakura de buscarlo. Ella lo miró entonces con ojos expectantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.

"Perdóname Sakura", dijo con sencillez y sinceridad. "Lamento lo que haz tenido que pasar y comprendo la molestia que sientes. Pero en verdad era lo único que podía hacer. Y honestamente, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría… Por ti haría cualquier cosa".

La joven volteó su rostro evitando mirarle, recuperando algo de esa rabia inicial al oír sus palabras, si bien honestas, bastante crudas. Si, ya sabía que lo lamentaba pero entonces, él tampoco se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que había hecho.

'_¿Cómo puede?, Mostrar cero arrepentimiento y pretender que simplemente lo perdone así como así', _pensaba irritada, más contra sí misma que contra nadie, por que en ese momento se encontraba completamente vulnerable a él.

"Me lastimaste. No me pidas que te perdone. No puedo hacerlo". Dijo con más confianza de la que sentía, sin mirarle a los ojos, sabiendo que en su posición –en los brazos de Syaoran y sin ganas de dejarlos – una declaración como esa perdía toda validez.

"¿En serio?", contestó con malicia en su voz. "Yo sólo quiero que me repitas en voz alta lo que ya me dijiste con tus labios, Sakura".

Ni que decir que la Cardmaster se indignó de inmediato ante sus palabras, devolviéndole la mirada entre sorprendida e irritada. _'¡Y este cuando se volvió tan descarado!'_, pensó resuelta a no caer en su trampa.

"¿Cómo… cómo te atreves…?. ¡Yo NO voy a perdonarte!". Dijo al tiempo que forcejeó para desenmarañarse del abrazo firme, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"Como gustes. Pero en ese caso no te dejare ir hasta que lo hagas".

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo semi – coherente, Syaoran la estaba besando de nuevo, pero esta vez con una intensidad renovada, urgiéndola a contestar con sus movimientos. La suave caricia de su lengua sobre sus labios fue una orden a la que Sakura respondió instintivamente, separando sus labios y dándole acceso a su boca. Una mano se movió hasta la base de su cuello, profundizando el beso y terminando de disipar las sombras que habían empañado su pasado. Sakura estaba literalmente derretida en sus brazos, dejándose llevar por el ritmo y la intimidad del momento.

Se estaba engañando a si misma. Era cierto que ya lo había perdonado desde el fondo de su corazón, en el mismo momento en el que comprendió sus motivos y descubrió que ella hubiese actuado de la misma forma si se tratase de protegerlo a él. Y todo su ser, todo su cuerpo se lo estaba diciendo en ese momento. Ya no había forma de negarlo.

Cuando se separaron para obtener algo de oxigeno, Syaoran apoyó su frente contra la de Sakura, manteniendo su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Sus palabras eran un susurro hecho en un tono, esta vez, más conciliador.

"Di que me perdonas…. sólo entonces te dejaré ir…".

"¿Quieres que me vaya?".

Las palabras inocentes y algo tímidas de Sakura provocaron que su risa sincera se dejara escuchar, iluminando su rostro. Era una de esas sonrisas tan raras en él como hermosas. Esas, que él sólo le dedicaba especialmente a ella. Su mano se movió entonces hacia su rostro, tomando su mejilla y acariciándola.

"No. No quiero. Pero algo me dice que la testaruda de Kinomoto Sakura se va a marchar de todas formas".

* * *

**INNER ANGEL**

(2) _Letra de la canción_ "Only When I Lose Myself" de Depeche Mode.

NDA: No se ustedes, pero este capitulo me dejó bastante agitada y acalorada… XD

Esta historia se acaba señores. Queda solo por publicar la última parte – el epilogo. Espero sus comentarios!

Y gracias como siempre por sus reviews.


	12. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de CardCaptors Sakura y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a CLAMP. La trama de Sombras del Pasado es propiedad de Inner Angel_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO**

**Epílogo**

* * *

**En contra del ardiente sol a mis espaldas,**

**Mi cuerpo ya no proyectaba sombra alguna.**

**Entonces supe que me encontraba en el paraíso.**

* * *

Touya estaba sentado de espaldas a la escena. 

En el momento que el mocoso la abrazó y –para su completo horror– tuvo el descaro de besarla, supo que debía voltear antes de asesinar a alguien.

Yukito, de pie a su lado, parecía tan divertido como de costumbre, añadiendo más leña al fuego de su irritación. Estas cosas se le daban fatal y Yuki no lo ayudaba para nada.

En el fondo estaba feliz y satisfecho, todo había que decirlo. Pero sólo verlos le daban ganas de dejar salir lo más bajo de su instinto animal y primitivo. Así era él de sobre protector con su hermanita y definitivamente tenía que acostumbrarse a relajar algo de ese instinto. Le gustara o no, ahora Sakura estaba en la protección de otro hombre.

"¡Waaahhhhhh!", suspiró frustrado, "bueno, no lo estará si mato al mocoso…", se dijo por lo bajo, con un placer malicioso brillando en el fondo de sus ojos. Pero tan pronto la idea cruzó su mente, quedó descartada. '_Claro, eso no le sentaría bien a Sakura…'_.

"¡BAH!!!. No se que le ve".

Yukito no pudo contener más tiempo su risa al ver desplegarse en la cara y por medio de palabras no contenidas, todo el debate interno por el que pasaba su querido Touya. El instinto innato de protección a todo lo que amaba era una de las cosas que lo habían cautivado de él. Claro, a veces se pasaba más allá de los límites de lo razonablemente civilizado, pero para eso estaba él allí. Para equilibrarlo.

La mirada asesina que le envió Touya entonces le dijo que este era uno de esos momentos en que debía intervenir.

"Pues yo creo que hacen una pareja perfecta".

No se pudo contener, fastidiarlo un poco más sólo hacia más entretenido el aplacarlo.

"¡AGHH, y tu de que lado estas!!!".

"Del tuyo…"

Dicho esto Yukito se inclinó hacia él para plantar un beso en su frente, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa y calmando de inmediato la furia de su rostro.

"…en realidad estoy orgulloso de lo bien que estas manejando todo esto¿sabes?".

Así de fácil, el obstinado de Kinomoto Touya tuvo que voltear para ocultar el sonrojo que subió por su rostro… y la sonrisa.

"¡Bah, ya cállate tonto…!".

* * *

"¡Kawaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!" 

El gran deseo de Tomoyo finalmente se estaba haciendo realidad delante de sus ojos… y de su adorada videocámara. Allí estaba Sakura, temblando en los brazos de Syaoran, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. _'Se ven tan tiernos juntos',_ pensó la chica con estrellas en los ojos. Y lo mejor, cada segundo de este reencuentro quedaría registrado para la posteridad tomando el lugar principal en su extensa videoteca.

Desde que las aventuras de sus dos amigos cardcaptors comenzaron, ella siempre supo que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Les tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta, y después… Bueno, era mejor dejar en el pasado los años de separación forzada por los que tuvieron que pasar.

Lo importante era que ahora, finalmente estaban juntos¡y ella estaba grabando su primer beso!!.

"¡Ohhhh Kawa… ¿pero qué…?!". Una sombra se interpuso entre su cámara y el objetivo forzándola a despegar el rostro del visor para ver de qué se trataba.

Eriol estaba de pie delante de ella, con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro.

"¡Eriol-kun, estas arruinando el mejor momento de la grabación", chilló casi histérica por la interrupción, moviéndose rápido a un lado para continuar tomando a la pareja de enamorados.

Tan pronto reenfocó sobre sus victimas… es decir, amigos, la sombra volvió a instalarse delante de la cámara.

¡Ahora si estaba furiosa!. Si Eriol estaba jugando uno de sus juegos, realmente había elegido el peor instante.

"¡Basta Eriol!. ¡Me haces perder el momento más importante de sus vidas!!".

Justo cuando se iba a mover para continuar, las manos firmes del mago la sostuvieron por los hombros manteniéndola plantada en su sitio.

"Pues, si sigues grabando, te arriesgas a perderte el momento más importante de la tuya…".

Las palabras apenas y llegaron a registrarse en su mente cuando sus labios fueron capturados por los del joven hechicero en un beso ligero y lleno de ternura. Ni que decir que toda capacidad de raciocinio desapareció por completo ante el inesperado –pero tantas veces deseado– beso de Eriol.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Tomoyo se encontraba simplemente paralizada.

"Yo también te debo una disculpa Tomoyo", comenzó a decir Eriol, sin casi apartar su rostro de la joven, "porque de todos tu fuiste la que más sufrió en todo esto, teniendo que mentirle a diario a Sakura, sin poder ayudarla".

Tomoyo no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar. Había soñado tantas veces con la posibilidad que Eriol tuviese algún sentimiento hacia ella. Pero hacia muchos años ya que se había resignado finalmente, considerándolo un imposible. Era evidente que sólo ella sentía algo o de lo contrario él hubiese dado alguna señal clara. Pero nunca hubo nada más allá de la simpatía y el cariño natural de los amigos.

¿Sería posible soñar de nuevo?. ¿Tener esperanzas?.

"E-Eriol…. yo … tu…".

Una de sus manos tomó su rostro acallando sus labios con un dedo. "Ahora que la maldición ha terminado, yo tampoco deseo perder más tiempo en una separación forzada. Porque yo jamás me hubiese perdonado si el estar conmigo te hubiese causado algún daño, mi querida Tomoyo".

Con la videocámara completamente olvidada en el suelo, Tomoyo se entregaba más y más en el abrazo y el beso más importantes de su vida.

* * *

"Awwgg, esos dos también…", exclamó Meyling mirando con desden a Eriol mientras besaba a Tomoyo, "… debe ser contagioso, que cursis se ponen". 

"Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche mientras me besabas a mi…".

"¡RYU!!".

La fuerte risa del joven líder del Clan Feng era una especialmente diseñada para sacar de sus casillas a la joven de ojos carmesí. Y nada le gustaba más que hacer enfurecer a la belleza delante de él.

"¡Vas a negarlo, cariñoooooo!".

"¡Eres un descarado!. ¡Me las vas a pagar!", gruñó hecha una furia, al tiempo que se lanzaba tras él en una carrera por la cubierta del ferry. Las risas de Chiharu y Rika se dejaron oír ante el espectáculo que estaba montando la inusual parejita.

"Esos dos si que son uno para el otro", dijo la primera, pensando con nostalgia en volver a casa y a los brazos de su querido Yamazaki, mientras que Rika asentía sonriendo al comentario de su amiga. "Sin duda Meyling ha encontrado la horma de su zapato".

"Eso claro, si Ryu sobrevive lo suficiente a la furia de Meyling", concluyó Nakuru entre más risas, mientras Meyling comenzaba a aplicar sus famosas técnicas de estrangulamiento sobre el cuello del desafortunado Ryu.

El Guardián del Sol suspiró contento. Escuchar el entusiasmo juvenil de sus compañeros lo hacia sentir satisfecho después de una jornada tan dura.

"¡Ahhh, el amor está en el aire. ¿ne?".

Suppy-chan hundió más su cabeza en el libro delante de sus narices por respuesta.

"¡Meh, eres un aburrido!".

* * *

_Dos semanas después._

Llovía a cantaros porque no podía ser de otra manera.

Tomoeda estaba de luto. La trágica muerte de cientos de habitantes del tranquilo poblado había marcado sin duda un antes y un después para cada unos de sus ciudadanos. Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Así, aun a pesar de la lluvia, la ceremonia de despedida por el descanso de las almas de los muertos se desarrolló con total normalidad y con la presencia de la mayoría de los habitantes. Niños, jóvenes y ancianos por igual asistieron sin prestar atención al clima. Era un tributo merecido y necesario para los que se habían marchado. El mal tiempo no detendría la ceremonia ni la voluntad de los asistentes.

El encendido de los tsuyas se repitió por todos los hogares y en todas las calles, acompañado por el fuerte olor a incienso y los cánticos y rezos de sutras tradicionales. La mayoría de la gente se había reunido en la pequeña plaza cerca del parque en donde un altar y un modesto monumento habían sido levantados para recordar y venerar a los fallecidos. Otros prefirieron llevar la ceremonia y su dolor en privado.

Para cada una de las personas que comenzaban a retirarse lentamente hacia sus hogares bajo paraguas multicolores, el envenenamiento accidental de sus conciudadanos y familiares era una tragedia sin sentido. Para la joven hechicera que permanecía inmóvil frente al monumento, la muerte a manos de los mensajeros de tantas personas era su responsabilidad y una parte en su interior encontraba difícil reconciliarse con su propia debilidad.

En las últimas dos semanas desde que volvió a Tomoeda había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar con más cuidado las cosas. Todo lo ocurrido a ratos se le hacia una pesadilla sin sentido, en otros el peso de los acontecimientos le oprimían el pecho con la gran impotencia que sentía. No podía cambiar el pasado pero sin duda comenzaba a ver el futuro con más optimismo y con un sentido de totalidad que no había tenido en años. Al menos el sentimiento constante de sentirse incompleta y sin una meta concreta en la vida había desaparecido por completo.

En su lugar una nueva determinación había nacido y con ella una decisión.

La parte más difícil fue la conversación con su padre y con su hermano para explicarles sus sentimientos y el por qué de sus acciones. Estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le temblaban y las palabras salieron de su boca bastante atropelladas y entrecortadas. Todo el rato fue un sufrimiento, bajo sus miradas inquisitivas y constantes, temiéndose lo peor. Pero para su sorpresa ambos se tomaron las noticias con total tranquilidad, como si ya se lo esperasen. Touya ni siquiera protestó más allá de un: _'más vale que el mocoso te haga feliz o si no…'._

Esa misma mañana había ido a la secundaria a recoger su título de grado, pues con el luto todas las celebraciones de la graduación fueron suspendidas. Para Sakura estaba bien. La fecha no tendría más significado en el futuro que la de servir de recordatorio por la perdida de vidas causadas por la maldición que casi le cuesta la vida a todos.

Ahora tenía finalmente planes para continuar sus estudios, y más importante aun, un lugar en donde hacerlo. La dureza de los acontecimientos recientes le enseñó que más allá de la importancia de tener amigos y familiares en los que apoyarte para continuar, las heridas del alma son muy profundas y requieren tiempo y en muchos casos, consejo y orientación de personas expresamente dedicadas a ayudar a los demás. El ver trabajando a la psicóloga del colegio con sus compañeros y conversar con ella la había inspirado. Si la magia era un medio para proteger, la psicología sería un medio para sanar. Sakura iría a Hong Kong a estudiar psicología.

A Hong Kong…

Después de años de sentirse en un limbo sin voluntad y ánimo de vivir, ahora la apremiaba un sentido de urgencia. No quería perder más tiempo lejos de Syaoran y era inútil hacerse ilusiones respecto a la posibilidad de que él pudiera venir de nuevo a Tomoeda a vivir como un residente más. La importancia y el poder de su rol como líder del Clan Li y del Consejo de Hechiceros habían quedado más que claros para ella en el tiempo que estuvo allí.

En verdad que la sola idea de acercarse más a su mundo le creaba un nudo en el estomago. Sakura no estaba segura de que clase de relación iba a tener con Syaoran, o como iba a ser su papel en una sociedad tan secreta y estricta como el sistema de Clanes de magia, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que quería estar cerca del hombre que amaba sin importar los sacrificios. De esos, ambos habían tenido bastante ya.

La brisa seguía agitando las grandes gotas de agua contra el monumento. La lluvia caía constante, produciendo un suave ruido que ahogaba parcialmente los sonidos distantes de la gente regresando a sus casas. Sakura cerró los ojos. Podía sin embargo escuchar el sonido de pasos firmes que se acercaban hacia ella.

No necesitaba voltear para reconocer la presencia que se aproximaba lentamente a sus espaldas. La había sentido desde hacia varias horas, cuando su vuelo aterrizó en Japón. Su cercanía provocó una reacción inmediata en su cuerpo, que se estremeció en una extraña combinación del frío por la lluvia a su alrededor y del calor que él era capaz de encender en su interior.

Syaoran por su parte se encontraba hipnotizado con la figura pequeña y femenina a la que se acercaba. Era la imagen de la ternura allí, de pie, aparentemente indefensa bajo un adorable paraguas rosa. Pero el sabía bien de lo que era capaz la mujer delante de él cuando se molestaba o sus seres queridos estaban en peligro. Su fortaleza era impresionante.

¡Kami, como la había extrañado!. Solo pasaron dos semanas y ya se sentía a punto de enloquecer por su ausencia. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto que expresar, y su presencia lo dejaba simplemente sin palabras, sin ideas. Tan sólo deseando tenerla en sus brazos para perderse en ella.

El ruido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el impermeable que cubría su cuerpo y cabeza generaba una pequeña tormenta en sus oídos, lo que aumentaba la sensación de opresión y tristeza que había sentido tan pronto bajó del avión. El luto del pueblo era patente incluso en el clima.

Cuando estuvo de pie detrás de ella tuvo que inclinarse bastante para poder colocarse bajo la protección del pequeño paraguas rosa. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las de Sakura, pequeñas y pálidas en comparación con las suyas, para tomar el mango de la sombrilla y poder erguirse. De inmediato la joven se volvió hacia él, y sin mediar palabra hundió el rostro en su pecho, rodeando su cintura en un abrazo firme.

"¡Ah!. Tomo eso como un: _'me da gusto verte amor, yo también te extrañé_".

Un golpe más o menos fuerte en su brazo y la media sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios le dijo que su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado. Claro que no detuvo las lágrimas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas, pero eso era algo que por el momento era imposible. Tomaría tiempo antes que ambos pudieran reconciliarse con todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo en las últimas semanas. Pero juntos podían hacerlo.

Tenían todo el tiempo de sus vidas para ello.

Los últimos rayos de sol tomaron un tiente rosa, típico del poniente, coloreando bellamente el cielo.

Así permanecieron de un buen rato, de pie, apoyados uno en el abrazo del otro bajo el paraguas rosa, mientras el atardecer se extendía delante de sus ojos, alargando sus sombras en el pavimento a sus espaldas, diluyéndolas y alejándolas de ellos para siempre.

**

* * *

**

**INNER ANGEL**

_(-) Tsuya: especie de cirio usado en ceremonias funerarias._

NDA: Finalmente!!!. Sombras del Pasado está terminada. Para celebrarlo subí un fanart del Capitulo anterior que pueden encontrar en: deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)59019373(/) o en mi profile está el link.

La verdad ha sido una aventura increíble volver a encontrar el tiempo para escribir fanfiction. Casi olvido lo mucho que me gusta escribir. No se que tanto le gusten a los demás mis historias o la forma un tanto loca como redacto, pero yo al menos me divierto un montón! Y eso es lo más importante.

Para los que en un punto u otro han seguido esta historia, han dejado unas líneas en un review, o simplemente me acompañan silenciosos al otro lado del monitor, solo puedo decir una cosa:

¡Gracias!

Lamento decir que por los momentos no tengo nada más planeado para este fandom. Las próximas historias que se encuentran en distintos grados de progreso son de Inuyasha y Naruto. Más adelante espero escribir algo de Tsubasa Chronicle y Bleach.

Fiuuuu…Tantas ideas, tan poco tiempo!

Espero leerlos pronto!

Angel


End file.
